The Crazy Life of Libby Lee
by Stessa
Summary: Mix it all together and you've got the best of both worlds. Sharpay has a secret life as Libby Lee, she's dating Jesse, and is best friends with Hannah Montana and London Tipton. Raven designs her dresses, and Keely often interviews her. Joint with Noukka
1. Chapter One

_Hi to you all! ;p This is another joined fic between MelleG and Stessa, (I'm writing ´another´, because this is the second one), and yeah, we actually thought a lot about this story. We worked a long time on our story-line at the characters, but all we can say right now, (because we don't want to ruin the story) is that it's a Troypay story. It's with all our favourite High School Musical characters, but there will be guests from "Hannah Montana", "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" and "That's So Raven". We know it might seem a little out there, but give this story a chance. We both wanted to write something different for a chance, and this story is kinda crazy. But please, please; do READ!_

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, Hannah Montana and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. We don't own Jesse McCartney either. Plus, we don't own Hannah Montana's songs… Plus Ashley Tisdale's – as you can see; there's a lot we don't own! ;p

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 1.**

**Why Don't You Kiss the Best of Both Worlds?**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Lola said, bouncing up and down, "Gosh, Hannah, there's so many people out there. How come you never get nervous!? It's like… Uh! I'm glad it's not me!"

"Calm down, _Lola_," Hannah said, "It's totally cool. Look at me; I'm not nervous at all! Libby and I are pros, we don't get nervous!"

"But really!?" Lola shrieked, taking Hannah's hand, "I'll pray for you."

Libby let out a short laugh, and watched as two of her best girlfriends were having a huge discussion about stage fright, music, and Jesse's socks. Well, the last part was really more interesting, since they kept asking her which colours he wore the most. Like _she_ knew!?

"Libby!" Hannah said, looking at her two years older friend, "Can you please calm Lola down? I don't know what's wrong with her, and it's driving me _crazy_!"

Libby laughed again, and flipped her long, black hair over shoulders, letting it hit her back in soft cascades. She quickly stood up to follow Lola, who was now skipping down the hall outside, trying to catch glimpses of all the fans outside. Her lilac hair was clearly standing out in the crowd among all the other backstage workers'.

"Lola!?" Libby yelled, taking her hand, "You need to come inside and sit down. You're driving Hannah crazy. Please do, calm down?"

"All right…" Lola said, smiling brightly at her friend nonetheless, "Is Jesse coming today? Please say he is, he's so much fun!"

"He's coming later, don't worry." Libby smiled, "He'll also be going with us to the after party!"

"Is London coming too?" Lola asked.

Libby nodded.

"Oh no…" Lola sighed, "Oh well, we'll have fun anyway!" she grabbed Libby's hand, and they hurried in to Hannah again, and Lola (finally) calmed down enough to shut up.

Rachel Evans shot her head through the door and looked around for her little star, "Libby!? You're going to the hairdresser again. Please hurry."

"Okay," Libby smiled. She stood up and followed Rachel out of the room. Once they were outside, hidden from curious stares, they stood still and looked at each other.

"Sharpay," Rachel smiled, placing a strand of the black wig's hair behind her daughter's ear, "Don't get nervous. You'll do great tonight."

"I know I will mom," Libby said, giving her a little smile, "Hannah and I have done this together a thousand times, we're going to be fine. Lola is just driving Hannah mad."

"Okay then… Libby," Rachel said, pulling her_ youngest_ daughter in for a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Libby said.

"Now," Rachel smiled, "Go get your hair done!"

Libby smiled, and skipped down the hall, her steps light and bumpy. Nothing made her happier than the atmosphere backstage right before a big concert.

Tonight was gonna be so much fun!

--

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Troy said, happily holding on to Gabriella's hand, "Thank you so much for these tickets, Gabby! It's the best birthday present ever!"

"I'm glad you like them!" Gabriella smiled, "I know how much you love Libby Lee, and when I read about this concert, I thought I'd make you really happy. And it's great since this is one of the concerts where she's with Hannah Montana too! I just love her voice!"

"Libby is way better," Troy said, squeezing her hand, as the tickets booth came closer, and they would be able to get inside, "She has an amazing voice. But I like those songs they sing together! Like… ´Best of Both Worlds´ and ´The Other Side of Me´."

"Yeah, those are good songs," Gabriella said, handing in their tickets. She smiled and continued inside to find a good place, where they'd be able to see Hannah and Libby. "C'mon Troy, we have to find a place!"

Troy smiled and before Gabriella knew it, he had squeezed his way through other people, and they were now almost up front. They had a pretty good view of the stage, just awesome. "How long until the show starts?" he asked his girlfriend.

"About a half an hour!" Gabriella said, checking her watch, "But really, time will pass fast!"

"Okay!" Troy smiled, turning around to look at the big stage. He had butterflies in his stomach, because of excitement. He would finally see Libby Lee in real life, and not just from a poster or a magazine. Not that he minded seeing here there, he had around 20 posters of her in his room at home, but this would really give him some great memories.

Gabriella shot her boyfriend a look as he turned away from her, his excited eyes on the stage. She hated the fact that he idolized that girl so much. She knew it was crazy though, because they didn't even know her, but he acted like he was madly in love with her.

_He's supposed to be madly in love with me!_, Gabriella thought and checked her watch again. Oh, she couldn't wait until the concert was over, so she could get home to study.

--

"Okay girls," Robbie said, looking into both their eyes – first Hannah's, then Libby's, "I know you'll do good. Get out there and rock!"

Libby and Hannah squealed. They gave Lola a hug, and ran onto the stage, energy pumping through their bodies the instant they saw how many people, there were there. It was awesome!

"Hey everybody!" Hannah yelled into her microphone, "I'm Hannah, how are you doing!?"

The crowd cheered, and Libby spoke up; "And I'm Libby! I hope you're up for some fun, because Hannah and I are ready to par-tay!"

"I think we should start with one of the songs we sing together!" Hannah suggested, "We wrote this awhile ago, and we just love it so much! It really tells us that there's more to life! Here it is; ´Best of Both Worlds´!"

The music started pumping, and Hannah, who was singing first, brought the mic to her mouth;

"_Oh yeah  
Come on _

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers."

Libby smiled at her best friend. Hannah had an amazing voice. And even though their voices were very different, they sounded awesome together. She joined in and they sung together;

"_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star _

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds."

Libby was singing solo next, and she approached the front of the stage, running her hands through a lot of her fans'. They were all screaming for her and Hannah, and it was kinda intimidating at times. She froze, when she came face to face, with a smile she recognized.

She quickly pulled back, and placed the mic in front of her mouth, running to the other end of the stage;

"_You go to movie premiers._"

"_Is that Orlando Bloom?_" Hannah chipped in, a smile on her face.

"_Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar."_

They approached each other, and sang together;

"_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds."_

Hannah continued;

"_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be._"

"_Best! Best!_" Libby sang.

"_Yeah, the best of both!_" Hannah smiled.

"_Best! Best!_"

"_You got the best of both!_"

"_Best! Best!_"

"_Come on, the best of both!_"

Libby giggled into the microphone, happy that the crowd was already that much into their show;

"_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar._"

Then they ended their song together, their voices mixing beautifully;

"_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds _

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds."

"Thank you all!" Libby said, "I'll leave it up to Hannah for now, but I'm back soon!" she waved at them and left the stage, just as the first tunes of ´Who Said´ begun, and Hannah started singing.

Libby shot into her seat and Lola gave her a big hug, "I have a surprise for you!" she squealed, and then she left. Two seconds later, Jesse came through the door, and Libby stood up and ran for a hug.

"Hi, I missed you!" he said, giving her a sweet kiss.

"I missed you too, McCartney!" Libby smiled, "We really should go out on a date soon!"

"Yeah, I'll find a day." Jesse smiled, "How was the first song?"

"Good," she replied, playing with his hair, "Do you want to go out there and sing for them, if Hannah and I need a break or something?"

"Always," Jesse smiled.

"Oh, goodie!" Libby squealed, clapping her hands together, like a certain dark-haired, dumb friends of hers. She gave him another kiss. The kiss soon grew to two, and on and on and on.

"Okay, you can stop now! It's not fun to watch!" Lola exclaimed.

Libby and Jesse broke apart. Libby started to giggle, and they sat down by the table. Rachel came into the room, and she had cokes in her hands. She put them on the table, free for them to take.

"Hey Jesse." Rachel said, she then looked at Libby and said: "Libby, are you ready to go on stage in a minute?"

"Always. Can Jesse come with me?" Libby said and took his hand. She squeezed it tight, and looked into his eyes. He leaned in and planted his lips on hers.

"If he wants to." Rachel looked at Jesse and Libby. She send Lola a look which told her that they were crazy. Lola giggled.

Libby still stared into his eyes. "Do you want to?" She asked with her puppy eyes.

Jesse chuckled at her. "Anything for you darling."

Libby smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, lovebirds. It's about time. Jesse would you sing one song?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just need my guitar, then I'll be fine." Jesse said. He looked back in to Libby's eyes. "Ready?"

"Yep. I'll go in first and tell them I have something extra for them. Okay?" Libby asked.

Hannah came back from stage. She looked at Jesse and Libby; "Hey Jesse!" she paused, "Libby, get your cute little butt out there! I've warmed them up!" Hannah said.

Jesse nodded and said; "Hey."

"I'm taking him with me." Libby said and rose from her chair. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Are you going to sing? Gosh they are gonna go wild! Well, good luck then." Hannah took a coke and opened it. She took the seat next to Lola.

Rachel came in, and yelled; "Now! Go!"

Libby and Jesse followed Rachel to the side of the stage. Then Libby went in by herself, and the crowd cheered when they saw her. She looked shortly at Troy and Gabriella, but then she looked back at the rest of the crowd.

"Well, I have a surprise for you all. Wanna know what it is?" Libby shouted into the microphone.

They cheered even more.

"What did you say?" Libby asked. She looked at Jesse, who stood behind the curtain. She shot him a smile.

The crowd screamed even higher.

"Oh, well. We have a guest singer! Honey, why don't you come out here?" Libby suggested.

Jesse moved towards her, and the crowd went crazy. "Hey." Jesse said into the microphone. He took it from Libby's hand, and they pulled into a hug.

"I've promised Libby here to perform a song. So that's what I'm gonna do!" Jesse said, "Do you have a guitar, Libby?"

Libby got one from behind the curtain; "Here you go." She said and gave it to him.

He put the strap over his head, as two technicians came in with a chair for him, and a microphone for the guitar. Jesse sat down, and they sat up the microphone for his guitar and one so he could sing too.

"Well, before I start, I want to dedicate this song to Libby." Libby looked shocked at him. "Yeah, you Libby. I just wanna say I love you."

Libby approached the microphone. "I love you too." she said, and looked into his blue eyes. They were full of love.

"It is called ´Why Don't You Kiss Her?´" Jesse said and smiled. He looked at the crowd. He played the first few notes and then started to sing.

"_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says._"

Jesse looked at Libby and smiled. He loved her so damn much, and he'd written that song after they'd met and started working together. They'd shot a commercial for Disney Channel, and they'd had so much fun. Then they did a single together, and they became like, best friends. After that, he couldn't help but fall for her. She had the best personality.

In the crowd Troy was staring at Libby. She shouldn't love Jesse McCartney. No, she should love him. It wasn't up for discussion. She was such an amazing singer, and really beautiful. No one he knew was that hot, _not_ even Sharpay Evans.

"_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside._"

Gabriella couldn't get her eyes off of Libby Lee. There was something about her that she despised. She couldn't tell what though, there was just something there, she didn't like… And it was odd, because she sorta looked familiar. Some of the expressions she made, reminded Gabriella of someone, but she couldn't figure out who. And her eyes… her eyes were really familiar.

Jesse just kept looking at Libby, really intense. She was smiling and blushing at him, but he knew she enjoyed this. She always enjoyed hearing him sing, and it didn't matter to her that they were in front of people. She got lost in his music, like always.

"_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_  
_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside _

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?"

Libby walked to Jesse. She gave him a kiss on his lips. "Thanks, that was so sweet." she whispered into his ear. Her voice was like sweet music to _his_ ears. The crowd went wild again. Libby took the microphone. "So I kissed him. Well, ready for another song?" Libby asked. She looked one last time at Jesse before he went backstage.

Hannah and Lola had been watching the whole scenery. Jesse approached them, just as the beats of ´Not Like That´ started pumping, and Libby started singing.

"That was so sweet. Did you write that to her?" Lola and Hannah asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I did. Isn't it kind of cheesy?" Jesse said.

"No, not at all. If it was me, I would throw myself at you." Lola said.

Jesse laughed at her, because it didn't surprise him. Lola would throw herself at any celebrity and she often did; "Okay, actually; I've written more than one song for her. Don't tell her though, it's a surprise for my next concert!" Jesse smiled. You could totally tell he was hooked.

"Well, can I come to your next concert too? Oh, my gosh! When London reads about this concert in a magazine, she is gonna freak!" Hannah exclaimed, thinking about the fact that Jesse had dedicated that song to Libby. That wasn't good for London, because she was convinced that she was gonna be Mrs. McCartney sometime soon herself.

"I don't know about that, but I guess so." Jesse said, shooting them a boyish smile.

Both Hannah and Lola giggled, and imitated London; "Yay me!" they said and clapped their hands together in delight.

--

Lola, Hannah, Libby and Jesse walked into the after party. The music was pumping. Many were dancing and others were talking together. London immediately saw them and rushed to Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse. How are my future husband doing!?" London put her arm around his arm.

Jesse tried to get out of her grip; "London, I am not going to marry you, ever!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Aww, that is so sweet. Well, don't be shy to tell me that you love me. I know you do. We're each other's soul mates. You can't change that." London said, shooting them her smile.

Hannah, Lola and Libby looked at her.

"London, stop hitting on my boyfriend!" Libby yelled. "Come let's dance" She then said to Jesse and pulled him out on the dance floor.

Lola saw the lead singer from the All American Rejects and went to talk to him. She was like all over him. But that was Lola Luftnagle. She was always all over all the celebrities she could get near.

Hannah sighed and tried to find somebody to dance with. There was no one good-looking. Well, maybe that guy in the corner, but he had a huge nose! Oh! She kept looking around, but it was a really lame party. Libby was of course all over Jesse, while London was trying to get his attention. Lola had now shot her attention to another guy, and Hannah couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"No, London!" Libby yelled, pushing her away, "Get it through you fat, little heiress brain! Jesse is my boyfriend, so stay away from him!"

"But he gave me all the signs when he was staying at the Tipton the last time!" London said.

Libby turned to Jesse, a mad look in her eyes. She narrowed them in, and gave him her killer-look.

"No, no!" Jesse yelled, defensive, "I didn't give you the signs, London! I threw you and the candy counter girl out of my room! What is it that you don't get!?"

"My father wont stand for this!" London said, crossing her arms.

"Well too bad." Libby said, "Because your father has nothing to do with us! Maybe you can pull that line with Mr. Moseby, but it ain't gonna work now, missy!"

"P!" London turned around, mad, and went to the other end of the room, shooting the happy couple dirty looks.

"I can't believe her!" Jesse laughed.

"No!" Libby giggled, "And to think she's one of my best friends! I can't believe she wont give up!"

"Okay then," Jesse smiled, "But let's forget about her," he said, "And dance!"

Libby froze, "Two seconds honey, I have to talk to my… manager." She paused, "Rachel."

Jesse nodded and Libby hurried away to find her mom. She did, in the corner of the room, and she pulled her into a hug, "Hi mom!" she said, barely able to talk over the loud music, "How's Ryan doing?"

"He called me two minutes ago," Rachel said, "Jason and him are watching a movie right now with Kelsi and Martha. He doesn't know we're not home. We just have to be in the house by 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Okay then," Libby smiled, "That gives me some time to par-_tay_!"

"Yup," Rachel smiled at her daughter, "Have fun… Sharpay…"

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I always do."

* * *

_Yeah, well we hope you liked it. It is maybe not the best start, but don't worry it gets better. Please review us, and tell us if you like the story. And just if anyone didn't get it; Sharpay Evans IS Libby Lee. _

_**Toodles, **MelleG and Stessa. _

_Peace Out!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hi to you all! Thank you so much for the feedback! We really appreciated it. Here's the next chapter, and yeah… we hope you enjoy this too! And just so you know, I (Stessa) have been doing some thinking, and I'm positive that I've started to lose my mind. Just if any of you cared…_

_**Disclaimer; **As you probably know, there's a lot we don't own… Examples? Hmm, High School Musical, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and… Jesse McCartney. Yeah, it's sad, but hmm… What can you do?

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 2.**

**What's a Matching Whisk and Bowl Set?**

The sound of her alarm clock woke Sharpay with a bang. She sat up in bed, and hit her head against the wall. _Just great._ She rubbed her head with a sigh. She had a pounding headache, it wasn't just from the wall, it was also from her concert two days ago.

When they'd arrived home yesterday, Ryan came a half an hour later, and forced her to work on some dance moves, and all she had really wanted to do was sleep. But she hadn't been able to, so when she'd crawled into bed last night at 9:30., she had fallen asleep immediately, but apparently she hadn't slept enough.

Sharpay stood out of bed, and shivered when her feet hit the cold floor. She hurried into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready before school. She should probably also take a pill for headache.

When she was done, she went downstairs, to find her mother eating breakfast. Ryan was probably still asleep, he always slept late, and got ready ten minutes before they had to leave.

"Morning Sharpay," Rachel smiled, pouring apple juice into a cup. She placed it in front of her daughter, who had taken a seat by the table, "How's my little popstar doing?"

"She has a mayor headache!" Sharpay exclaimed, taking a sip of the juice, "And she's so not gonna be able to go through a school day. Can she please stay home?"

Rachel shook her head, "Don't you remember what I told you when you got into this singing thing?" she paused, "I told you that it shouldn't change a single thing about your school work. You have to stay focused on your studies, because after all… school is the most important thing."

"I know, I know." Sharpay smiled, "And don't worry… I'll do my best, and… _not_ fall asleep in class."

"That's my girl," Rachel laughed, "Oh, and remember, you have a meeting with Raven at 5:30. And after that, Jesse is taking you out."

"Okay, so Sharpay has a meeting with Raven, and Libby has a date with Jesse." Sharpay smiled, "Got it."

"Great," Rachel said, just as a bang was heard, "And I do believe _that _was your brother getting out of bed right now, so that means you have to leave for school. Have a good day, honey."

"I love you mom." Sharpay smiled, kissing her mother's cheek. She grabbed her books from the table and went outside, just as Rachel called;

"I love you too!"

--

Sharpay shot herself into homeroom at school, beat out already. There was still 15 minutes until the bell sounded, so maybe she could sneak some sleep.

"Sharpay!?" Gabriella smiled, sitting down on her desk, "You gotta see this!"

"What is it?" Sharpay yawned.

Gabriella waved a couple of pictures in front of her nose, "Troy and I went to a Libby and Hannah concert this Saturday!"

"Yeah, I know," Sharpay said, not really paying attention.

"You do?" Gabriella questioned, "How do you know?"

"You've been going on and on about seeing Hannah Montana for two months now, that's why." Sharpay said, tiredly resting her head in Gabriella's lap.

"Oh," Gabriella smiled, "But anyway! Can you claim to have met Hannah Montana!?"

"Oh, more than you believe." Sharpay mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Sharpay, what is the matter with you!?" Gabriella yelled, pushing her head away from her lap. She jumped down from Sharpay's desk, and smothered her clothes, as Sharpay's head hit the table in stead of Gabriella's lap, missing her soft pillow, "I come here to tell you something awesome and show you pictures and everything! And you just! Duh, you just sleep!"

"I'm sorry, Gabby," Sharpay yawned again, rubbing her eyes, "But I'm really tired. I'll sleep through my first classes and listen to you during lunch break, okay?"

"Okay!" Gabriella smiled, jumping happily down to the other end of the class, taking her seat.

Just then, Troy took his seat next to Sharpay, "Good morning, Shar, I see you're tired?"

"You have no idea!" Sharpay yammered, "I had the hardest weekend, _ever_! It was like, duh, give me some space people! And my friend London, she was all over my boyfriend, and I just…"

"Fun." Troy commented, "But not as much fun as I had! I saw Libby Lee in real life!"

"Congratulations." Sharpay sarcastically replied, planting her head in her hands again.

"Thank you," Troy commented, "No offence to you, but seriously; she's the _hottest_ person alive on this earth!"

"What!?" Sharpay's shrieked, waking up immediately.

"Oh, I knew it'd bother you." Troy teased, "You're hot and all, Shar, but you're no Libby Lee."

Sharpay shot him a look, "That's what you think."

Troy was about to say something back, but the bell rang, and Mrs. Darbus entered the class, calling them for attention. She started going on about cell phones and some sort of musical, but Sharpay didn't listen. She managed to close her eyes for just 5 minutes…

How she managed to actually get through her first lessons, was a mystery for Sharpay herself, but now she was actually sitting in the cafeteria, digging her fork into her chicken salad, watching those lame pictures Gabriella was showing her of Hannah and herself.

"And this one…" Troy said, holding up his hand, "Was touched by Libby Lee, during one of her songs."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "How cool." She said. It was lame. Troy touched _her_ everyday, not that he really wanted to, but _still_. She was Libby Lee. If she could just tell them, her life would be so much easier. She wouldn't be forced to listen to _this_.

"I think Hannah is cooler." Ryan said.

"What?!" Sharpay shrieked, shooting a glance at Ryan, "How can you think Hannah is cooler? What kind of brother are you!? _I_- I mean Libby is way cooler than Hannah! Besides, Hannah is way too young for you, if that's what you're going at…"

"Well…" Ryan begun.

"On the other hand!" Sharpay said, just realizing something, "It would be really gross if you found Libby Lee hot. Seriously, it would. Please stick with Hannah!?"

"What's the matter, Shar?" Ryan said, "Didn't you get enough sleep?"

"Wait a minute…" Taylor said, holding on to her Trendy Teen Magazine, "It says here Hannah is 14 years old, and Libby is 15. How did you know Hannah was younger?"

"Well, obviously!" Sharpay said, "…I read that magazine."

"But you said the other night that you hate these kind of magazines." Taylor said, "You said that they do nothing but pass on rumours about famous people, and all they do is lie."

Sharpay paused, looking around at the table, "A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"Is there a poster of Libby in there?" Troy asked, pointing at the magazine, "'Cause if there is, can I have it? I already have 20, but I could use another one!"

"Troy!?" Gabriella said, "You're like, in love with this person! And you don't even know her, you only like her because of her looks. Urgh!"

"I think she'd be prettier as a blonde." Sharpay observed, stuffing a tomato into her mouth.

"Sharpay," Chad said, "Just because you're blonde, doesn't mean everyone is pretty as a blonde. I like Libby Lee with black hair! She wouldn't be Libby Lee without it!"

"Yeah, she'd look like an idiot with blonde hair." Troy said.

"Wow, thank you Troy, you're so sweet today." Sharpay sarcastically said, smiling at him.

"I wasn't talking about all blondes," Troy said, "You're pretty as a blonde, but Libby Lee would look like a dork!"

"Well then!" Sharpay said, stuffing a carrot into her mouth.

"Uhm, Shar?" Ryan said, "You may not want to swallow that."

"_What_, Ryan?"

"You're allergic to carrots and you just stuffed one into your mouth!"

Sharpay started screaming and jumped up from her seat, and started bouncing around to cafeteria, coughing all the small pieces of carrot into her hand, "Ew, ew, ew!" she said, sitting down again, "… does anybody have a napkin?"

Gabriella handed her one, "Here you go."

"That's weird." Troy said, "Libby Lee is allergic to carrots too!"

"That's it, Troy!" Gabriella said, standing up, "You know so much about her, it's freakish! It's sick! You're practically invading her privacy!"

"Hey, calm down, Gabby!" Troy said, "It's not like I buy all those freaking magazines like Ryan does, because he's in love with Hannah Montana!"

"You're what!?" Sharpay shrieked, "You're in love with Hannah… MONTANA!?"

"She's hot!" Ryan said.

"Oh God!" Sharpay mumbled, getting her things together, "This is not happening!" She shot a glance at her friends and hurried out of the cafeteria, "My brother can't be in love with my best friend!" she hissed, smacking the door to the girls bathroom close.

--

"… and it's just, urgh mom!" Sharpay said, "I wish I could tell them! Especially him!"

"Come on, Sharpay," Rachel laughed, "If you told them, you'd miss all those embarrassing and right down humiliating moments, and I wouldn't get my laugh of the day, when you told me!"

"It's not funny, mom!" Sharpay said, pulling her hair, "All he ever talks about is Libby Lee. He's practically in love with her! If he knew it was me, maybe he'd go out with me! I just… I like him _so_ much, mom."

"You really do." Rachel proclaimed, tucking a piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear, "But then why is Libby dating Jesse? That's not fair to him."

"I like Jesse." Sharpay said, "He's cool and sweet, and the best boyfriend I've ever had. And him and Libby fit so well together. But he'd never fit with me, regular Sharpay. Troy would fit with both my personalities, I know he would. Jesse is great and all.. but he's no Troy Bolton."

"I'm sorry, Sharpay." Rachel said, "But you really have to get ready now. The private yet leaves in 30 minutes for you to go see Raven."

"Okay then." Sharpay said, "I'll have to pack my Libby things, for when I have my date. Raven wont mind if I change at her place. She's cool about my two personalities."

"At least someone ain't freaking out about it." Rachel said, "How did you meet Raven anyway?"

"Hannah recommended her designs." Sharpay said, "I got her number from Hannah, but called her as Sharpay, and after awhile I had to tell her why I needed all those fancy dresses, and I really trusted her. She hasn't told Hannah and Lola yet. She hasn't told anyone about my true self."

"Okay, tell her hi from me, right?" Rachel said, "And uh, if Chelsea is there, please ask her to return my matching whisk and bowl set."

"Does Chelsea have your matching whisk and bowl set?" Sharpay asked.

Rachel just nodded, biting her lip.

"Why!?"

"I dunno," Rachel said, "One time you and Raven had a meeting and we were sitting outside talking about food, and kitchen applies, and… I told her about my matching whisk and bowl set, and… she just had to borrow it…"

Sharpay froze, shooting her mother a weird look, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you give birth to me!?" Sharpay shrieked, storming out of the kitchen.

--

Sharpay knocked on the door to the Baxter's home, patiently waiting for Raven to come and open it. There went sometime, and nothing happened. Either Cory was home, or Raven was really busy.

The door finally opened, and Sharpay was pulled into a huge hug by Raven, "Hey sister!"

"Hey Rae…" Sharpay smiled, "What's up?"

"Waiting for you!" Raven said, "Come on!"

They went inside, and Sharpay wasn't surprised to find Chelsea sitting on the couch. "Hi Chels, what's up?"

"I'll go now…" Chelsea said, getting up to leave, "I have to go buy some more ´Kissy Fresh´ to get kissy breath!"

"Oh by the way…" Sharpay said, remembering the talk she had with her mother, "My mom wants her matching whisk and bowl set back."

Chelsea looked disappointed, "Oh! I thought she'd forgotten about it! Now I have to go find it!" she went for the door, but paused there, "Not that I… lost it or anything. 'Cause I wouldn't do that! No, I just have to… pick it up! I'll step by before you leave. Bye girls!" she went outside, and the door smacked close.

"Okay then!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah…" Raven said, "So listen girl, I was thinking, something red or blue, those colours always go with you. When are you wearing this dress anyway?"

"At Libby's next show with Hannah." Sharpay said, following Raven up the stairs, "Just… if you're helping with hers too, can you make them match?"

"Sure, anything for you, girlfriend." Raven said. She sat down on her bed, and started flipping through a couple of books. When she found the right one, she turned the book around, to give Sharpay a look, "I was thinking something like this?"

"Oh, Rae!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands together, "That's so great! I bet it'd look fabulouso on me!"

"Yeah, I thought so too." Raven said, "And who's great? _Me_, Raven Baxter!"

Sharpay laughed, "Yup, so what? Need to find out what size, or colours, or what?"

"I have all your old sizes!" Raven said, "But maybe I could…" she suddenly froze, and started staring into space.

Sharpay looked at her, "Oh God, Raven!" she panicked, even though she knew, it was only one of her visions, it still freaked her out whenever Raven did that, when they were together. It was freakish.

Raven suddenly unfroze and looked at her.

"Did you just have a vision?"

"Yes," Raven said, standing up from her bed, "I have a feeling…" she trailed off, "That you're gonna get in trouble."

"Huh?" Sharpay said, "Me? Or me Libby?"

"You stood there!" Raven said, holding out her left hand, "But you also stood there!" she held out her right hand; "…there was two of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, the right hand was you, taking off your Libby wig, but the left hand was you… looking like you always do."

"How can there be two of me?" Sharpay questioned.

"I don't know!" Raven said, "But I just remembered something… You remind me an awful lot of a friend of mine."

"A friend _who_?"

"This girl…" Raven said, sitting down again, "She works at the Tipton."

"You mean, where London lives?"

"Yes!" Raven said.

"So Rae…" Sharpay trailed off, changing the subject back, "What more happened in that dream? You said I was taking off my wig?"

"Yes." Raven repeated, "You were, in front of a lot of different people, whom I don't know. But they were looking kinda shocked. Why would you take off your wig?"

"I don't know…" Sharpay said, "I'll have to think about this… If you see anything else, please do call me?"

"I will." Just then the doorbell rang, and Raven stood up, "That's probably Chelsea with your mother's matching whisk and bowl set. Hurry up and change to your Libby dress, and then you have to head out and meet Jesse soon, okay?"

"Sure," Sharpay smiled, watching as Raven left the room. She quickly changed into Libby Lee and got everything together. Yeah, this was gonna be a long night, and a even longer school day tomorrow…

--

Jesse opened the door to the limo and Libby went in. Jesse jumped in himself and closed the door. Libby smiled at him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. Libby thought he looked really cute in his jeans and his white t-shirt. He looked so normal, and yet so cool.

"So, where are you taking me?" Libby asked and planted another kiss on his lips.

"You'll see." Jesse said, mysteriously. He kissed her neck. Libby loved when he did that. It was so soft and teasing, so she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.

The limo stopped and the door got opened by the driver. Jesse got out first and offered his help to Libby. When she got out she saw a wonderful sight. They were on a beautiful beach, not a soul, except them. Jesse took her hand and led her near the water. There was a blanket filled with goodies. Like strawberries with chocolate, and that kind of stuff.

"McCartney, have you done all this for me?" Libby asked softly. She was so surprised.

"Yes, so sit down and take whatever you want." Jesse said. He smiled at her, God he loved to surprise her. Just the look on her face, it made all the trouble worth it. Libby sat down on the blanket and grabbed a strawberry. Jesse poured some kiddies champagne, that non-alcoholic stuff, and gave her the glass.

"So, how was your day?" Libby asked. She took a sip of the champagne.

"Well, boring. I have missed you all day. Just been looking forward to this." Jesse said and lifted his glass; "To us."

Libby lifted her glass too and they clinked their glasses, "To us."

Libby took another strawberry and looked at Jesse.

"How about you? What have you been doing?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I have been to school, really boring. Then I had a meeting with my tailor, Raven." Libby told him, "Oh, yeah. Then my mom asked me to bring her matching whisk and bowl set back. Chelsea borrowed it from her sometime-I-dunno-when, and I don't know why she even borrowed it. It was totally weird."

"What the hell is a matching whisk and bowl set?!" Jesse looked confused.

"Something you use for cooking." Libby explained, not really knowing for sure.

"Maybe that is why I don't know what it is. I never set foot in a kitchen." Jesse confessed.

Libby started to giggle, "You are so funny!" she said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Jesse said, softly punching her arm, "Stop laughing at me. It's not funny!"

Libby kept on laughing, "God, I have missed you." Libby said through all her laughs, "Your cute smile and all your funny jokes."

"Stop laughing or I'll give you a _really_ good reason to laugh!" Jesse exclaimed.

She looked at him, but after a minute she giggled again. Jesse started to tickle her. It made her laugh even more.

"Stop, Jesse!" she stuttered between her laughs.

He stopped, and shot her an innocent look.

"You are _so_ mean. You know I hate it when people tickle me!"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "But you love it when I do that!" Jesse said and kissed her again, more passionately.

"You know, I shouldn't have eaten all those chocolate covered strawberries if you're gonna kiss me." Libby said, "It's really gross."

"Well, I'm not gonna stop." Jesse said.

"Then I could really use some of Chelsea's ´Kissy Fresh´."

"Oh, shut up!" Jesse said, and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was even more passionate. Then he pulled away again.

"Wow." Libby exclaimed, after _that_ kiss.

"I know I'm amazing." Jesse whispered softly into her ear.

"Not you. The sunset!" Libby lied, pointing at the sun. It was red, almost as red as blood. The sky was purple. Jesse put his arm around Libby. She laid her head on his shoulder. "But you are cute too." she whispered sexily into his ear. He looked into her brown eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in. He kissed her softly on her lips.

He loved her _so_ much.

* * *

_So that was chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. And Raven got mixed into everything, later, we'll mix everything even more together. Please leave us a review, cause we loved them! And yeah, we'll be back as soon as possible ;p_

_**Tootles**, MelleG and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Hey again guys ;p Thank you so much for the reviews! And me (Stessa) have finally convinced my co-writer, and dear friend MelleG, to let me add a little "Phil of the Future" to this story, so be on the look-out for Wizards, Phil and Keely! (God, I love that show ;p)_

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Hannah Montana. We don't own Jesse McCartney either. Or the song "Jessie's Girl", or Ashley Tisdale's "Unlove you", or Hannah Montana's "Best of Both Worlds". And also, we don't own Jesse McCartney's song, "Feelin' You". Well, we feel stupid saying this every time we post something new, but we must._

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 3.**

**A Nice Bunch of Gossip and Geek-logic.**

"Guys!" Taylor said, running towards Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Sharpay, "Guys, look at this!" she held up Trendy Teen Magazine, the one that was out today, "There's juicy stuff in here! Look, ´Jesse and Libby's Hot Date´!"

"Cool!" Chad said, grabbing the magazine from her. He started flipping through the pages to find the story about them, while the others gathered around him.

But Sharpay just stood there, staring into space. How the HELL did they know about that!?

Troy took the magazine out of Chad's hands when he had found the page. "No, this can't be true! What the hell does she see in Jesse McCartney!?" Troy exclaimed.

"He is totally hot. I would date him if I had the chance." Taylor told them.

Chad stared at her; "Hey, you are with me. Don't think of other boys than me!"

Taylor shook her head; "Honey, like I would get the chance. He is with Libby." Taylor said, trying to make Chad happy again.

Troy was still staring at the picture of Libby and Jesse kissing wildly. She couldn't date that idiot! The only thing cool about him was that he could sing, he wasn't even that good looking! And really, Troy could sing too, and he wasn't bad looking either, if he said so himself.

"GOD! I just hate paparazzi!" Sharpay exclaimed, stomping her foot into the floor. She paused and continued; "Why did they have to take that pic-" she quickly cut herself off. She covered her mouth with her hands, looking at the guys.

"What? Why do you hate them? It's not like they're following you around." Gabriella said, shooting her a weird look.

"Yeah, you're just an ordinary girl." Taylor continued, awkwardly chewing her gum.

"Well, it's just… why do they have to bug her?" Sharpay said, trying to give them an explanation, "She should have the right to go around without being followed by them. That date was supposed to be a special thing between her and her boyfriend!"

_That was close_, Sharpay thought to herself, _I really have to watch what I say to them!_

She stared into space again, getting lost in her own Libby-world. She was trying to figure out how they had taken that picture. She hadn't seen any paparazzi. The limo driver must have told the paparazzi where they were. She thought of Jesse. She knew he hated gossip. Sharpay wondered how London's face would look when she saw this. She got a smile on her lips, by the thought of it.

"What are you smiling at?" Troy asked.

"It was just… nothing." Sharpay said, "I mean…" she grabbed the magazine and held it open for them to see, "Don't you feel bad for them? It's their privacy! I can't believe those damn paparazzi!"

"But they're doing it for us." Chad said, "They're taking those pictures so we can get a look into the famous people's lives."

"Yeah," Taylor added, "It's because all people around the world wants to read about them. Don't be such a goodie-goodie, Sharpay, you're reading those magazines yourself."

"I would never!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Never, ever in my entire life buy one of these! It's so violating! I can't believe you even read those, Taylor! I thought you had more class!"

Taylor shot her a look, "But you always read them when Gabby and I bring them."

"You're practically forcing me!" Sharpay spat, looking around the hallway, "Y'know what? I find it disgusting. Look how many people, who's reading this magazine. Don't they have their own lives to live!? I'll never touch one of these, ever again!" she threw the magazine at the floor, and stomped on it for good measure.

"No!" Taylor and Troy exclaimed, reaching down for it.

"You ruined Libby!" Troy said, glaring at her.

"But luckily enough, Jesse survived!" Taylor smiled, hugging his picture close.

"Dude!" Chad told Troy, "Why don't you go ask one of the cheerleaders for their magazine? I highly doubt they're in love with Libby Lee."

Troy nodded and looked around for a good target. His eyes set on one, and he started to march over there.

"You can't just go over there and ask her ´Hi, can I have your magazine, I need it because I'm in love with Libby Lee?´!" Sharpay said, hands on hips.

They watched as Troy approached the cheerleader, and said; "Hi, can I have your magazine, I need it because I'm in love with Libby Lee?"

The cheerleader smiled at him, gave him the magazine, and they shared a hug.

"Okay, apparently you can!" Sharpay said, crossing her arms.

"And she's safe…" Troy smile, hugging the magazine, "Don't stamp on this too, Sharpay!"

"Oh no…" Sharpay sarcastically said, rolling her eyes, "That'd be such a disaster."

Troy started flipping through the magazine again, but suddenly he stopped, "Guys, there's more pictures here!" he exclaimed, "They're drinking champagne!"

"Let me see!?" Sharpay demanded. She took the magazine from him, and looked at the pictures. It was her and Jesse. She could just kill that limo driver. Didn't he have any self-control? It wasn't like they didn't pay him enough for taking them there! But even though she was mad, she couldn't help but love the picture of Jesse… and herself.

_Oh, that is a good one of me, eating a strawberry. God, Jesse looks so cute on that picture!_ Sharpay thought to herself. He was pouring the kiddies champagne for them, while she was smiling at him, her white teeth shining. She wondered how her friends and own twin brother couldn't see the similar expressions between her and Libby.

"This is such a great picture!" Troy said, taking his magazine back, "I really want that picture of Libby eating the strawberry. I think I'm gonna place it on my wall with all the others."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer. All he ever talked about was Libby Lee. She was sick of hearing about her. She was just a singer. Okay, so maybe she had an amazing voice, but she was still a regular girl, just like Gabriella herself, and Taylor and Sharpay. It could just as possible have been them, being that famous.

"Where's Ryan, Shar?" Chad then asked, changing the subject.

"He had somewhere to be, I dunno." Sharpay replied, studying her nails, "He's probably drooling over Hannah Montana!"

"She's also very cute!" Troy said, "But not smokin' hot like Libby Lee!"

Sharpay covered her ears, "Stop it, Troy! I'm sick of hearing this! It's disgusting! Please!!?"

"See!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I'm not the only one who thinks you're disgusting with all your Libby Lee talk!"

"You're just jealous." Troy mumbled, turning away from her.

Just then the bell rang, and Taylor looked at them, "Guys! We better hurry to homeroom!?"

"Hurry!?" Sharpay shrieked, "Hurry as in running!?" she looked at her high brown boots, "These shoes are not pretty while walking!?"

"Suck it up, Blondie!" Chad exclaimed, pulling her along with them.

--

It was free period. Troy and Gabriella went to the cafeteria. They were having a conversation. Or actually Troy was doing all the talking. Gabriella didn't even listen to him. He was drooling over Libby. In their class, the magazine had laid on his table and he had been looking at the pictures of Jesse and Libby. Was there more to tell about them!?!

"You have to admit that they don't fit together…?" Troy said. "She is so much prettier than him. He looks like some sort of freak, I don't really get it. Why would she be with a guy like him?"

"He's probably not in love with other girls." Gabriella sarcastically said, eyeing his reaction.

"If he was!" Troy said, "I'd kill him! No one cheats on my Libby! If they did I'd be on their back before, they could even count to 5, and-"

"Okay, I got it, Troy!" Gabriella said, cutting him off, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" she smiled at him, and hurried out of the cafeteria to look for her girlfriends. Taylor and Sharpay would know what to do. They always supported her. They'd have an answer for this too.

She found Taylor right outside the door, and approached her, "Tay? Do you know where Sharpay is? I really need to speak to the both of you?"

"Uh…" Taylor looked around, "I think I saw her near her locker, talking to Kelsi. Let's go look."

Gabriella smiled, and linked her arm with Taylor. They skipped down the hall, towards Sharpay's pink locker, and found her there, flipping through a magazine, with a pair of scissors in her hand. There were small pieces of paper on the floor right next to her, and it seemed like she had been cutting something out of the subscription of Trendy Teen she had in her hands.

Taylor stood in front of her, hands on hips, her jaw open. Didn't Sharpay say she would never ever touch one of those magazines in her entire life?

"Is that a gossip magazine!?" Gabriella asked, having the same reaction as Taylor.

Sharpay looked up, and quickly stuffed the magazine into her locker. She closed it and turned around to look at them, "No!" she quickly exclaimed, "No… It's not, I was just… practising my… my magazine-ing…"

"Oh…" Taylor said, giving her a sceptical look, "Like that time when you were practising your glue-ing in chemistry after the test was up!?"

Gabriella giggled, remembering that incident. They had a test where they were supposed to build some sort of chemical reaction. Sharpay had gone for the easy one, since she wasn't that good a chemistry, and had build a volcano. But she hadn't even managed to do that on time, so when the teacher said the test was over, Gabriella and Taylor had caught her with a glue gun beneath the table, trying to fix the rest of it.

When they'd asked her what she was doing, she'd simply told them that she was catching up on her glue-ing.

Since then, they always put ´ing´ on words like glue and magazine. Words where it didn't belong, and they got some funny words out of it, like ´magazine-ing´.

Sharpay shot them her fabulous Hollywood-smile, they one she always used when she was Libby Lee, and thought of an explanation. She didn't have to think long though, because her cell started ringing, the sound of ´Best of Both Worlds´ coming from it.

She giggled and looked at the screen, which had Jesse's name flashing across it. She quickly turned away from the two others and opened her phone, placing it against her left ear; "Hi honey!?"

"Hi, Libby…" Jesse said, his voice as sweet as honey, "It's not a bad time is it? You're not in class?"

"No, silly!" Sharpay laughed, eyeing Gabriella and Taylor, "I wouldn't be answering if I was! Mrs. Darbus is really strict! You know she hates cell phones!"

"Okay good…" He said, "So, what are you up to?"

"Oh…" Sharpay looked around, "Just looking at a magazine, and talking with two of my friends. You?"

"I just got the new Trendy Teen." Jesse said, "I think we should rent a limo from another place the next time. And I'm calling to complain!"

"Yeah, I was gonna get my mom to do that, but if you do it, I guess she doesn't have to." Sharpay said, shooting glances at Taylor and Gabriella, worried they might hear Jesse, if he spoke up, "So? Did you miss me?"

"Always, you know that!" Jesse said, "But I have a surprise for you. What are you doing later, can you get together?"

"No…" Sharpay said, casually scratching her nose, "I have an appointment with Raven again. Afterwards I think she, Chelsea and Eddie are taking me down to the Chill Grill. We really want some time together."

"Okay then…" Jesse said, sounding disappointed, "But I understand you need to have your dresses fitted. But really, turn on your radio around 4 o'clock. Is that possible?"

"Sure…" Sharpay giggled, "What's happening at 4 o'clock, Mr.?"

"That's a surprise… But listen to it. The regular, and you'll see. Deal?"

"Yeah, okay…" Sharpay smiled, "I'll talk to you later, I guess… I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Libby."

"Bye." She hung up her phone and closed it. She bit her lip, not really wanting to turn around and look at Taylor and Gabriella again. They would, without a doubt, ask her who she was on the phone with. They'd been bugging her for months about meeting her boyfriend. She hadn't even told them his name, but they really wanted to meet him.

"Who was that…?" Taylor asked, her curious eyes digging into Sharpay's. Well, at least she had forgotten the whole ´I hate magazines, and will never touch them, even though I just did´-incident.

"It was my…hrrmfff, boyfriend…" Sharpay said, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"Uh…" Gabriella said, clapping her hands together, "When can we meet him?"

"Hmm, how about never?" Sharpay suggested, biting her lip.

"Never… as in tomorrow?" Taylor asked, shooting her a huge smile.

"Never as in never!"

"Or…" Gabriella said, aiming for some geek-logic, "Never, as in never ever not don't meet him tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Sharpay said, confused.

"Never or tomorrow, whatever!" Taylor said, "They're the same thing!"

"No, they're not." Sharpay said, crossing her arms, to indicate that they wouldn't get a word out of her. Never ever, not tomorrow, not ever.

"Do you get the idea?" Taylor continued, gesturing towards Gabriella, who had something up her sleeve.

"Never – tomorrow – never – tomorrow – never…" Gabriella said, holding out a hand with each word she said. Right hand for never, and left hand for tomorrow. "See? A lot of people make that mistake…"

Sharpay shot them a weird look, "Listen… I don't really get the logic you're trying to teach me here, because let's face, I'm not a braniac… But seriously… You're never ever gonna meet him!" she paused, "And not tomorrow either!" she turned around and rushed down the hall and into the cafeteria.

--

They were all gathered in the cafeteria, eating their lunch, when Principle Matsui came in, holding a microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody!" he said, "May I have your attention!? As you all know, our wonderful Mrs. Darbus have been planning our school party for so long, that we now have a date set for it! Along with a huge surprise for the student body! We are gonna have celebrity guests that night. None other than the huge stars Hannah Montana and Libby Lee!"

The cafeteria soon broke up with talk, and Principle Matsui was trying to get them to calm down again, to tell them more news, but it was useless. They were so worked up by the thought of Hannah Montana and Libby Lee, coming to their school.

Sharpay's friends were talking too. Ryan was practically yelling of happiness on top of his lungs. But if they thought he was bad, they shouldn't have wished to see what Troy was about to do. He quickly jumped up from his chair, and onto the table, where he started singing an ode to Libby Lee:

"_I can't unlove you, Can't do that, No matter how I tried, I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me too!_"

He ended by holding the ´too´ for so long, his voice started getting squeaky. When Sharpay and Chad had finally dragged him down from the table and stuffed a napkin into his mouth, the other students started applauding him. Gabriella just looked at him, a mad look in her eyes.

"Then!" Principle Matsui finally cut through, "We're gonna let all of your perform between Hannah Montana and Libby Lee's performances. I'll expect shows from our very talented students, such as Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton and Ryan and Sharpay Evans. But if any of you want to sign up, talk to Mrs. Darbus." He paused, "That's all for now."

The students started chatting again, as soon as he left the cafeteria, and Troy got a happy look in his eyes.

"Can you believe it?" he mumbled, staring lovingly at the picture of Libby he had in his pocket, "She's gonna be here! She's gonna be right here at our school, gracing us all with her presence! Can you believe it? Too bad I'm not single, otherwise I could have tried to kiss her."

"You know what!?" Gabriella exclaimed, suddenly standing up, "I've had it! I don't want to listen to his for one more second! I don't want to do this anymore! I'm outta here!"

"What?" Taylor exclaimed, "Are you breaking up with him!?"

"Yes!" Gabriella snapped, storming out of the cafeteria.

Taylor and Ryan quickly stood up and ran after her, to comfort her. Chad quickly followed, because he believed Taylor expected him to. Left in the cafeteria, by their table, were Troy and Sharpay.

Troy was staring half at the door, and half at his picture of Libby Lee, while Sharpay was just staring into space, her mouth hanging open. How the hell did that happen!? How could Libby Lee be coming to their school!? _She_ was Libby Lee, so she would believe that she had to know about it? And was Hannah coming too? How the hell could that happen? How could she, Sharpay Evans, be at two places at once? Which she would have to be, if Libby Lee was coming to East High. She'd have to be her two personalities, but at once! She knew she was a great actress, but how the hell was she gonna pull that off!?

"Wow…" Troy whispered, snapping her out of her daze, "I can't believe she's coming to our school! I'm so happy!"

"You know…" Sharpay said, arching an eyebrow, "Did you notice that your girlfriend just broke up with you?"

"Yes…" Troy smiled, "And oddly, I'm okay with that!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Well, she's probably crushed! How can you be such a jerk!?"

"Hey!" Troy said, defensively, "I can't help myself, okay? I like Libby Lee. I know she's just a popstar, and that I don't know her, but… in some weird way. I feel like I do. I feel like I've seen her before, and that's what really makes me like her. I can't wait until she comes, I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her, and then ask her out!"

"You know…" Sharpay said again, this time arching both eyebrows, "She does have a boyfriend. And not to burst any bubbles, but she's a superstar, okay? She doesn't want anything to do with a guy like you. She loves Jesse, very much, I'll let you know."

"God…" Troy said, "I wish I had Jesse's girl."

Sharpay shot him a weird look, "I'll let you think about that, okay? And then I'll check on Gabby. If you need someone though, talk to me. I'm here, if you need more bubbles burst."

"But…" Troy paused, "How can I get my feelings out, then?"

"Write a song." Sharpay said, padding his head, "It always works for me. Got it? Bye…" she waved at him, and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Troy watched her leave, tempting on whether or not he should tell her that her ass was as hot as Libby Lee's, and actually looked at lot like it, when her words entered his mind again.

Write a song…

Maybe he should?

--

"…and I just couldn't take it anymore." Gabriella sobbed, drying her eyes in Kelsi's shoulder, "I've told him millions of times, I don't want to listen to his thoughts of how hot Libby Lee is. I can't believe some singer ruined our relationship!"

Sharpay looked in the rear-view mirror, feeling guilty. It was her fault that one of her best friends was crying her eyes out. She didn't really want to be insensitive and act like a bad friend, but she had promised Jesse to turn on the radio, and the clock was almost 4.

"Don't worry, Gabby!" Kelsi said, awkwardly padding her back, "You'll get over him soon."

"Yeah," Taylor added, "He's just a jock. They're not special."

"You're dating Chad." Sharpay observed, glancing at her.

Taylor shot her a hateful look and quickly glanced at Gabriella, though she was driving the car, the four of them were sitting in, "Don't listen to her, Gabs. She knows nothing. And maybe, maybe there's someone else who likes you. You never know, you're gorgeous."

"_There_ I'm with her," Sharpay said, "Dark hair, dark skin. Boys love that. But enough with the chit-chat now – can I turn on the radio?"

"Sharpay!?" Kelsi said, "How can you be so insensitive? Gabby is crying here!"

"No…!" Gabriella said, shooting them a soft smile, "Let her turn on the radio. I'm pathetic anyway."

"Thank you!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands together. She quickly hit the button, and found the right station, just as the announcer said;

"… _release from Jesse McCartney. It's a new song, and it's dedicated to his own dear girlfriend, singer and sometimes actress, Libby Lee. It's called, ´Feelin' You´. Here it is…"_

Sharpay got a confused look in her eyes. That was why he had wanted her to turn on the radio. His new song was dedicated to her. Oh, that was so sweet! She quickly turned to volume up, as the first tunes came through the speakers…

_I see something in you  
Something nobody sees  
I see yellow and blue  
Yeah, the sunshine and the sea  
When I think of love I think of you  
Yeah it's my favourite thing to do  
You're my missing puzzle piece  
Yeah you are, perfect for me_

"Oh, that's so beautiful!" Taylor said, turning the volume up even higher, "I wish I had a boyfriend just like him, don't you Shar?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay whispered, "I do… He's great."

_You walk into the room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name  
Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you_

"Too bad it's for an idiot like Libby Lee." Gabriella commented, her eyes finally dry, "Why is he with that stupid singer anyways? What's so great about her?"

"I for one, think she has something that the others doesn't." Kelsi replied, "She's… down to earth. Like no other star I've heard about."

Sharpay smiled at Kelsi's sweet words. She had tears streaming down her face because of Jesse's song, but really… Kelsi was so great.

_You, you, you, you, you  
Yeah, you got your own rules  
I don't mind playing your way  
Baby take me to school  
And I'll pay attention to every word you say_

_You walk into the room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name  
Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you_

_I'm right where I wanna be  
Next to you standing next to me  
Oh baby why don't you take my hand  
And we'll walk to the other side  
Where all we see is that love is blind  
I think by now you understand  
Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin'..._

Just then her phone started ringing, before she could even hear the song to an end, and she turned the radio off, to pick it up. The display showed it was Troy calling. Just great, Gabriella was crying because of him, and now he was suddenly oh, so interested in talking to her. Normally she would have been thrilled for him to be interested, considering her huge crush on the guy, but… not when it caused Gabriella so much pain.

She picked it up though, "Yes, what do you want now, Troy?"

Gabriella's heard jerked in her direction, and Sharpay put a finger to her lip, to keep her quiet. She arched an eyebrow then, and pointed a finger to her head, while rolling her eyes. This made Gabriella giggle silently.

"I was just…" Troy trailed off, "You told me to call you if I needed to talk, and I just did something to get my feelings out!"

"Really, what did you do, Troy?" Sharpay said, studying her nails, to look like she was uninterested, because Gabriella's eyes were still on her, "Jumped out from a tall building? Started a fire?"

"No!" Troy said, not catching her irony, "I wrote a song! Just like you told me to!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, it's called ´Jessie's Girl´, and I want you to hear it one day! I think it's really great."

"Sure, we'll find a day, Troy, don't use your brain too much to think of one, though." Sharpay said, smiling to Gabriella, "You don't want to overdue it on one day. First you wrote a song, and if you want to think too, you'll probably get permanent stupid. I'll just check my schedule, okay? And find a day."

"Fine!" Troy said, deciding not to comment on her insults, "See you tomorrow then. And thanks!"

She hung up, and was about to say something to her friends, when her phone started ringing _again_. This time it was Jesse's name flashing across the screen. She quickly picked it up, wanting to thank him for the awesome song, "Hi honey!" she squealed, "Thank you! Thank you so much! It was the best thing anyone has ever done for me, I loved it. Simply amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Jesse smiled, "I just wanted to check with you, because I have to hurry away again, I have a meeting with my manager, so…"

"Fine then, I'll miss you!" she pouted, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sharpay hung up again, and looked at her friends, who were all looking at her, weird expressions on their faces.

"Look…" she smiled, her brain thinking for something to say, "He sent me a birthday card…"

"Your birthday is not before a couple of months, Sharpay." Taylor said, her voice firm.

"I really can't tell you, though." Sharpay smiled, just as Taylor pulled up to the curb, "And what do you know? Here's my stop. I'll catch you later, guys!" she quickly jumped out of the car, not wanting to give them an opportunity to question her further.

--

Sharpay threw her bag pack by the door to the kitchen, skipping into the kitchen to talk to her mom about that school concert. Someone had to have confirmed of her being there, and she suspected it was her mother/manager.

She paused in the doorway.

By the table sat her mom, with a letter in front of her. She looked happy though, but Sharpay didn't know why.

Her mother took up the envelope and handed it to her, "Here you go, Sharpay…" she said, "This is for… Libby."

* * *

_And there you go! End of chapter three, with somewhat of a cliffy. I don't know if it's that exciting, but things are going to happen! Please do review us, because it means so much to us! We really appreciate all the feedback ;p And you know we'll love you forever if you do so x3 And also, this chapter was originally longer, but we decided to cut it in two, because we needed to write like the half of it, and this was already 7 pages, so… We'll be back as soon as possible!_

_And guess what? We have the most awesome news to share with you, and you just have to hear them! ;p We had our first exam a couple of weeks ago, and it was the project of it all, and we paired up together. We just got our grade last Friday! And guess what? We got 13 ! Which is the highest of the highest in our grade system. I guess it's the same as an A+, or something. It's the grade, where you have to do something extraordinary to get it, something special, so we're just living high on that! ;o Anyway, you're probably not interested, but we had to tell you!?_

_**Tootles, **MelleG and Stessa,_

_Peace out!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Hi, thank you so much for the kind reviews. Here is the next chapter, and then let's see what Sharpay is up to! Sorry it's taking us such a long time to update our other story No Sleep Tonight, but we're kinda stuck – kinda. It'll be updated soon, though, and until then, this one will have to do!_

_**Disclaimer; **__Uhm, we don't own, High School Musical, Hannah Montana and That's So Raven.

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 4.**

**Weird Conversations and Added Chelsea-ness.**

Sharpay took a step closer, and grabbed the envelope her mother handed her. She took it in her hands and turned it around to look at the address. It clearly said _Sharpay Evans._ How did her mother know it was for Libby Lee? She wasn't psychic, not like Raven.

"How do you know it's for Libby?" Sharpay asked, shooting her a weird glance.

"Mothers intuition." Rachel quickly replied, "That, and I opened the envelope before you got home."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and quickly ripped it open too. She took a seat by the table, and flipped the letter open, excited to see what was going on. Her mother looked like she was about to burst, so it had to be something exciting.

"…but before you do that," Rachel said, "Don't you have anything interesting to share with me? Ryan had some pretty huge news when he got home."

"Oh!" Sharpay said, "Like, you mean… the fact that Hannah Montana and Libby Lee is gonna perform at East High. Yeah, I was wondering how _that_ happened!?"

Rachel laughed, "Funny story, actually… Your principle got in contact with Robbie Ray, and yeah… He said yes for the both of you guys. Please don't be mad at me?"

"It's not funny!" Sharpay yelled, giving her an angry look, "How the hell is that gonna happen!? And I can't turn them down, a lot of them are my friends, I don't want to see them get hurt!"

"Maybe you could just not go to that party?" Rachel suggested.

"And be the loser, the all-time-party-killer, uhm no I don't think so!" Sharpay said, "God mom, this is all your fault!"

"How's this my fault!?" Rachel shrieked, standing up from her seat, "Why do you always get mad at me!?"

"I'm a teenager!" Sharpay yelled, "That's what we do…! Plus getting zits, but that's beside the point! Why didn't you tell Robbie that I can't do the concert?"

"Because I thought it might have been time to tell your friends about you other life." Rachel whispered, her voice barely high enough for Sharpay to hear, "I just want good things for you."

With that she left the kitchen, leaving Sharpay feeling as guilty as ever. She looked after her mom, tempting on whether or not she should run after her and apologise. She shrugged it off. That could wait until later. Right now, she had a letter to read. And it was most likely important.

She sat down at her chair again, and placed the letter at the table, ready to read. She let her eyes wander over the first lines. Wow, she couldn't believe what she was reading! She had a concert _alone_ at some school in California. It was Seaview Middle School. She didn't know it, but Hannah wasn't going to be there, it would just be Libby Lee.

She continued to read the long letter, about dates and all those other arrangements, when she suddenly jumped up, because of a voice:

"What are you reading!?"

"Oh shit!" Sharpay screamed, turning around to look at Ryan, "God Ry! Don't ever do that again, you scared the hell out of me!" she placed a hand on her heart, not noticing Ryan's eyes slowly wandering towards her letter.

"What's that about?" he asked, tempting to pick it up.

Sharpay followed his gaze, and quickly grabbed the letter, before he had the chance to do so. She moved away from him, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Ryan held his hand out, demanding the letter from her, "Show me, Sharpay. What is it!?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Sharpay stood her ground. She quickly crumbled the paper between her fingers and stuffed it into her mouth, "There, I was just getting hungry."

Ryan looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked, "It's a delicacy in India."

Ryan shot her a weird look, "Okay, Sharpay. Could you act weirder, please?". Then he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and hurried out of the kitchen.

Sharpay quickly took the crumbled letter out of her mouth, and started to unfold it again, hoping she hadn't ruined it too much, with her salvia. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, when she saw the damage, "Oh, mo-om!" she stomped out of the kitchen and towards the living room where her mother was seated; "Please tell me _you_ got a letter too!?"

--

Sharpay drummed her fingers against the table, patiently biting her lip. Hannah always took forever to answer her phone, it was getting quite annoying. Sharpay hated to wait, she didn't have time for that. A melody had been on her mind since she talked to Troy in school, and she couldn't wait to sit down by her piano and put words on it, before she had to leave for her visit with Raven.

Finally something seemed to happen:

"Hey, it's Hannah." Hannah's voice whispered.

Sharpay frowned. Why did she whisper…? That was weird. Sharpay cleared her throat, changing her personality to Libby Lee. After all, that was what actresses did. "Hey Hannah. It's Libby."

"Oh Libby!" Hannah seemed to be happy and surprised, "How did you get home Sunday morning? Long trip?"

"Yeah, y'know how it feels…" Sharpay let out a chuckle, "Anyway… I just called because… Well, I got this letter. I'm going to sing at a school in California, somewhere called Seaview Middle School or something. But I'm gonna be there alone, and… I really hate staying at hotels when you aren't there. And I know you live around there, so do you think I can stay with you?"

Sharpay waited for Hannah to answer her question, but nothing happened. "Hannah?" she questioned. "Hello…! Hannah!?" she took the phone away from her ear to check the connection was still there, and it was. This was weird, "Hannah?" she tried again, "Hello best friend, what's happening? HANNAH!?"

"…yes?" Hannah whispered, swallowing hard.

"What happened?"

"I… I dropped the phone." Hannah said, "Seaview Middle School, you say?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay laughed, twisting her blonde hair around her index finger, "I don't know why you aren't going with me. Do you want me to turn them down, and say I only do shows with you?"

"Oh no!" Hannah quickly said, "No, no, no, no! That's silly, Libby!" she laughed, "I don't have a problem with you doing the show. I'm just surprised, because… well, I know that school." _(A/N – If you haven't figured that much, Seaview Middle School is the school that Miley Stewart goes to, k?)_

"Really? Is it cool?"

"Haha, it's okay…" Hannah said, "Jake Ryan goes there."

"Really? Cool… Anyway…" Sharpay trailed off, "Can I stay with you?"

"I don't know if that's a very good idea…" Hannah trailed off, "I mean… Hotels are so much fun! Remember when we were in New York, how we jumped on the bed? You can't do that in a regular house."

"Uhm no…" Sharpay said, not understanding why that was such a big deal, "But it aren't fun without you anyways. Can I please?"

"But Libby…" Hannah begun again, "You don't want to stay with me! My brother is gonna annoy the hell out of you, along with Lola! C'mon, you're gonna get tired, it's three days or something, right?"

"Lola is my friend too!" Sharpay objected, "Of course I wont get tired of her! Please, Hannah?"

Hannah let out a deep sigh, "Okay, Libs… You can stay with me. I'll just have to talk to my dad, okay? When is it anyway?"

"I'll be arriving on Friday. My other show got cancelled, and this was back-up."

"Fine, we'll pick you up in the airport to make sure everything goes smooth." Hannah said, "And I'll show you around town. We'll just disguise ourselves." She paused, "Should be easy."

"Yeah!" Sharpay laughed, thinking how she could just take off her wig or something, "Should be."

"I'll call you later then."

"Fine, but do it tomorrow." Sharpay told her, "I have a meeting with Raven."

"'Kay then. Say hi to her from me."

"Shall do. Bye."

"Bye."

Sharpay hung up her phone, wondering what was going through Hannah's mind. How come she didn't want her to stay with her? Had she done something to offend her? Sharpay couldn't think of anything, it was really weird. She decided to let the thought slip for now, and go pack her stuff. She'd have to bring her guitar for the trip, because she had that song to write. And she didn't have time to do it on the piano before she left.

Sighing, she quickly got up, to go packing.

--

"Hey girlfriend!" Raven squealed, the minute she stepped into the Chill Grill, the door smacking close behind her.

"Hi!" Sharpay smiled, placing her guitar and bag on the floor beside her, before being enveloped in a big hug by Raven, "How's everything going? Much changed since yesterday?"

"No much!" Raven smiled, picking up her Luis Vuitton bag, "Listen, Shar…" she waved her towards the little stage, "My dad went a little crazy with the preparations for your show. He's made human size boards with you on, placing them around the city… and my school too."

"No!" Sharpay laughed. That was so typical Mr. Baxter. And Raven always got embarrassed. Funny thing was, she didn't realize that she was exactly like that herself too. "Then I better give him a good show, right? When is this place opening?"

"At 6 o'clock." Raven told her, "There's still an hour. Chelsea and Eddie will be here soon."

"Yay!" Sharpay laughed, clapping her hands together in delight, "Can I say hi to your dad?"

"He's in the back." Raven said, "Just talk to him, I'll put these things into your ´dressing room´." She used air quotes. Then she laughed and got Sharpay's things together.

Sharpay looked around and quickly took off into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were both getting everything ready, "Hi you two!" Sharpay said, casually crooking an eyebrow.

"Sharpay!" Mrs. Baxter exclaimed, quickly enveloping her in a hug, "Nice to see you. We didn't get to chat yesterday!"

"No!" Sharpay laughed, "I was in a hurry. How are you? You too, Mr. Baxter?"

"We're great." Mr. Baxter smiled, "Couldn't be better. Please tell me you remembered your wig?"

"Of course I did." Sharpay said, "I wouldn't let you down, now would I? Didn't think so."

The three of them shared a laugh, and Sharpay excused herself, because she thought she heard Chelsea's voice outside. She went out there, and wasn't surprised to find Raven, Eddie and Chelsea in a discussion. "Hi guys!"

"Shar!" Eddie said, "How are you doing, man?"

"Good!" Sharpay laughed, "Hi, Chels? How are you?"

"I'm okay…" Chelsea said, looking serious.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay said, placing a hand on her chest, "What happened, Chels?"

"I got attacked by my mother's clothes-dryer!" Chelsea said, looking deeply hurt, in her own Chelsea-way. _(A/N – and you may ask, how can that happen? Believe me! It can! It happened to me (Stessa) and it wasn't fun at all. Though it was kinda planned by my dear co-writer and our other friend, but still! I did get attacked)_

"How can _that _happen?" Raven asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I was hanging up clothes." Chelsea said, "And suddenly everything got mixed up, and yeah… Then I was under the clothes-dryer and I couldn't get out again."

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh, "That sounds horrible, Chels! Come on, let's sit down and talk before I have to change!"

The four of them sat down by one of the tables, and got a soda from Mr. Baxter. They started chatting about this and that, and eventually, Sharpay told them about her problem with the concert at East High.

"…and really," Sharpay said, "I have no idea what to do. I don't want to let my friends at school or Hannah down, but how can I be two places at once?"

"Yeah, that's tricky." Chelsea mumbled, "But think about being three places at once, that's even trickier!"

Sharpay and Raven both shot her a look, but then turned to each other.

"Maybe I should just turn the offer down!" Sharpay wondered, "But no… I'd feel bad."

"Look at the bright side…" Raven said, smiling at her. She paused, trying to find one. When she failed to think of it, she shot Sharpay a smile in stead of, "Oh no, there are no a bright side…"

"Anyway," Eddie said, "You'll do great tonight. Just you and your guitar."

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled, "I wrote a new song today."

"Oh, can you please sing it!?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, I'd have to talk to my manager, and…" Sharpay trailed off, looking at Raven's begging eyes, "I guess so."

"Oh my God, you could do that!?" Raven exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sharpay laughed.

"What's the song about anyway?" Eddie asked,

"Oh, just this guy I like." Sharpay said, "Therefore; love."

"Why is all songs about love?" Chelsea muttered, "I mean… Why don't they, like… write a song about tents or food… or, oh! I know! Whales! Why don't anyone write a song about whales!? They're really cool animals."

"Chelsea…" Eddie said, "Nobody will listen to a song about whales."

"I'll write a song about whales, Chels." Sharpay said, "For my new album, and I'll even dedicate it to you!"

"Really?" Chelsea questioned, "Thank you, Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"But guess what?" Raven said, needing to get the attention back at herself, "We talked to Alana today. She told me she didn't believe that we knew you and… that you were singing here, because you're a close friend of mine."

"Oh what happened…?"

"I'll tell you…"

…_Raven, Chelsea and Eddie were just standing beside Chelsea's locker, chatting, when Alana, Muffy, and Loca approached them, already scaring the shit out of them._

"_Alana says she doesn't believe you know Libby Lee." Muffy said, in her annoying little voice. _

"_Well, well," Raven said, trying to sound harsh, "Maybe she doesn't believe it, but that doesn't mean it's not true."_

"_Yeah!" Eddie said, taking a step towards them, to show who was the man._

"_Back off!" Loca said, her height pretty intimidating._

_Eddie swallowed a quickly took a step back again, "Yes, sir."_

"_Look," Alana said, "There's no way you can be friends with Libby Lee. Why would she be friends with three dorks like you?" _

"_But we are!" Chelsea, "Why don't you come to the Chill Grill tonight and see for yourself. Libby is singing there as a favour for Raven's father. She actually loves us."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Alana mimicked, sarcasm streaming through her voice; "And the other weekend I was partying with Hannah Montana!"  
_

"_Oh my God, so were we!" Chelsea squealed, a huge smile on her face, remembering that awesome night._

"_Shut up, Chels." Eddie said, pulling her backwards, away from the conversation._

"_Look…" Raven begun again, "Do you really believe that my father would tell so many people about Libby Lee coming, if it wasn't true?" _

"_Alana says she still doesn't believe you." Muffy said. _

"_I was with her yesterday." Raven said, "I'm the one making practically all her dresses, we had a meeting."_

"_Like I said before…" Alana said, "And yesterday I was having lunch with the Queen of England."  
_

"_Oh my God!" Chelsea exclaimed, butting into the conversation again, "That's so cool! Is she nice?"_

"_Chels…" Raven said, shooting her a look, "She doesn't know her." _

_Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Then why did she have lunch with her, Rae? You really gotta keep up."_

_Once again, Eddie pulled Chelsea back by her bag pack and away from the conversation._

"_And Alana says…" Muffy paused, "Drop it."_

"_There's no way, Libby Lee is really coming." Loca finished. _

"_There is a way," Raven begun, "Because she is coming. Be there around 6 o'clock, and you'll see yourself, okay? I really hate to spell it out for you, but I doesn't seem like you understand, so I really have to." She paused, repeating the time, in each syllable, "6 – o – ' clock!"_

"_Fine," Alana said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "But Libby Lee better be there…"_

"… and then she marched away!" Raven finished, tearing up, "I hope she really does come tonight, I have to prove her I'm cool."

"We'll see," Sharpay smiled, "But it doesn't matter anyway, Raven. It doesn't matter what they think. I'm just an ordinary girl, and I love you people."

"We love you too." Raven said.

"Yeah," Eddie said, padding his chest, "In here."

They turned to Chelsea, expecting her to say something, but the only thing she was focused on, was something with her eyes.

"Guys… guys…" she said, sounding really proud, "Guys, I got chocolate in my eye!"

Sharpay looked at her, confusion streaming through her head, "Chels! How does _anyone_ get chocolate in their eye!? That's an achievement, even for you!"

--

"And we're proud to present, for the first time here at the Chill Grill… Libby Lee!" Mrs. Baxter smiled, applauding as Libby went onto the stage, guitar in one hand, "Thank you so much for coming tonight, Libby."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Baxter." Libby said, "You know I'd do anything for you guys."

Mrs. Baxter smiled, gave her a quick hug and went down from the stage. Libby fixed the microphone, and got her guitar ready, "As an opening song, I promised my _close_ friends…" she emphasised on the words ´close´, "…Raven, Chelsea and Eddie..."

"That's us!" Raven squealed, looking at Alana, Loca and Muffy, who was sitting close by, "Did you hear that? We're close friends!"

Libby laughed, "...that I'd start with one of my new songs. It's called ´Totally in Love with You´, and it's dedicated to a very special person." She paused, "You can probably figure out who."

She played the first few notes on her guitar, and softly began to sing:

"_Looking into your crystal blue eyes  
__Seeing everything I need  
__Can tell you're hooked_  
_But not on me_

_Take your love  
__Mix and add it  
__To mine  
__I love you with my soul_

_Baby, I'm out of control  
__You've taken over my mind  
__All I see is you, honey  
__I'm totally loving you."_

She played a few notes again, shortly locking eyes with Raven. She had a huge smile on her face, and that made Libby happy. She knew nothing better than to see the people she loved in the audience. She knew she made them proud every time she went on stage, and she couldn't help but like it, when she got that feeling. It was one of the reasons she loved singing and acting so much.

"_You are in love with my other half  
__Can't you see through her  
__And into me – inside  
__I love you, need you, want all of you!_

_Take your love  
__Mix and add it  
__To mine  
__I love you with my soul_

_Baby, I'm out of control  
__You've taken over my mind  
__All I see is you, honey  
__I'm totally loving you._"

She winked at a few boys in the audience, imagining that one of them was the boy she was singing for. She hadn't really wanted this song to be one of Libby's. She'd wanted it to be one of Sharpay Evans'. Because when Libby sang it, people would assume it was for Jesse, but it wasn't. If they listened carefully, they would realize it anyway.

It was for Troy, but they didn't know him. And even though she hadn't intended to sing this as Libby Lee, she couldn't get herself to shoot Raven down when she asked. It was that thing she had about pleasing people. It was really horrible to feel like that, sometimes. She couldn't stand to see someone get hurt.

"_I'm all yours, why do you reject me?  
__Standing beside you, but all you talk about  
__Is her, my other half  
__Maybe I should tell you?_

_Take your love  
__Mix and add it  
__To mine  
__I love you with my soul_

_Baby, I'm out of control  
__You've taken over my mind  
__All I see is you, honey  
__I'm totally loving you_

_Am going crazy for making love to you  
__Flirting, trying so hard to get you with me  
__Why do you see through me?_"

She shot Cory a smile, and he waved at her, a smile on his face too. He was eating French fries with lot of ketchup. It really was a Chill Grill, because everyone were so relaxed.

"_Take your love  
__Mix and add it  
__To mine  
__I love you with my soul  
__Baby, I'm out of control_

_You've taken over my mind (my mind)  
__All I see is you, honey (you)  
__I'm totally loving you  
__Totally loving you_  
_Totally loving you  
__Totally loving you  
__Totally loving you._"

She finished by holding the last ´you´, and people stood up and applauded her. She laughed, with a smile on her face, "Thank you very much!" she said, "And thank you for letting me sing here, Mr. Baxter, I'm so honoured. Your Chill Grill rocks!"

"Thank you, Libby." Mr. Baxter smiled.

"Okay then…" Libby trailed off, "The next song I'd like to sing, is one of my regulars. I think you all know ´Unlove You´. Here we go…"

--

Sharpay slipped out from the back, unnoticed. She took a seat on the spare chair, by her friends' table.

"Uh!" Raven squealed, "That was so great, Shar!"

"Thank you!" Sharpay whispered, keeping her voice low, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, it was great," Chelsea said, "But excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She quickly stood up, and left for the ladies room.

"It has been really awesome tonight, Rae," Sharpay said, "But I've really got to catch my plane home. I've got school tomorrow, and it's a long flight."

"Yeah, of course." Raven smiled, "Be back soon, though."

"We'll miss you." Eddie said.

"I'll go out the back, okay?" Sharpay questioned, "If I walk through the restaurant with a guitar, it'll look suspicious."

"Yeah, and remember to say goodbye to my parents and Cory."

"Shall do." Sharpay smiled. She hugged them both, and went into the kitchen to say goodbye to the rest of the Baxter family.

Jus then, Chelsea came out of the ladies room again. She quickly sat back in her chair, looking weird at her two friends, "Hey, were did Sharpay go?"

Raven pointed at one of the human size boards of Libby Lee, "She didn't leave. She's right there, Chels." She joked.

"Oh my God," Chelsea said, looking closely at it, "I can't believe she's that thin!"

* * *

_Okay then! Haha, this was fun to write, I really love Chelsea, she's so hilarious. Please remember to leave us a review, and tell us what you think. And also, if anyone has an idea for a good summary, please tell us too, because we don't know what to write, and we don't like the one we have right now. Hope to hear from you guys, k?_

_**Tootles, **__MelleG and Stessa.  
_

_Peace out!_


	5. Chapter Five

_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews, though we did get fewer than we usually do. Maybe it's because the alerts weren't working, but still… remember to review us! It keeps us going!_

_**Disclaimer; **__We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Hannah Montana, and the song "Jessie's Girl". And we also don't own Ashley Tisdale's song "Be Good to Me".

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee **

**Chapter 5.**

**Yo, Popstar-Promise, You Need to Be Good to Me!**

Sharpay made her way down the huge stairwell, early that afternoon, hoping to get out of the house before her mother saw her. There was no such luck though, because the minute her high heels hit the wooden floor in the hall, her mother came rushing out from the living room, a mad look in her eyes.

"Sorry." Sharpay said, shooting her a small smile.

Rachel arched her eyebrows, eyeing her daughter's clothes. She was definitely dressed up, but for what? "Where are you going?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "You have to leave for California soon!"

"In two hours, yes." Sharpay said, "I just have to take care of something first. I figured it would be okay, since we got last period off. Please?" she shot her mom the puppy-dog-eyes she knew she couldn't resist. She had never been able to.

"Okay then, but be home a half an hour before the taxi is here!" Rachel said, lecturing her youngest daughter.

"Sure mom." Sharpay said, happily hugging her mother goodbye, before going for the door.

"Where are you going anyway?" Rachel questioned.

"To… Troy's place," Sharpay quickly replied, not turning to look at her. And before Rachel could leave a comment, Sharpay was out the door, smacking it close behind her.

--

Five minutes after, she knocked on the front door, to the Bolton's resident. Troy lived right down the street, but she had still taken her car. She didn't want to get all sweaty when she had to see him, and it was so hot outside, that just a little walk would do so.

Troy opened the door, a huge smile on his face, "Hi Sharpay!" he cheered, "Thanks for coming!"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Sharpay said, stepping into the house. She closed the door behind her, and followed Troy into his room, right down the hall. It was a really boy-ish room, which was understandable, since he was a boy. It wasn't the first time she was there though, she'd been there a lot of times before, for sleepovers with the gang, and movie nights.

They sat down on his bed, which was messed up, like it always was, and looked at each other. Troy was looking good, Sharpay noticed. His hair was ruffled perfectly, and his smile was breathtaking. She knew it was wrong to like him that much, because her other half was dating Jesse. But that was just it… It wasn't Sharpay who was dating Jesse. It was Libby. And they were two very different people.

"So, what was it that you needed help with?" she questioned, trying not to be lost in his blue eyes. They were so damn perfect.

"This song I've been working on." Troy explained, "I mean, you told me to write a song to get my feelings for Libby Lee out, in a way, so I could deal with them. And I've done that. But I'm nervous about playing it for other people, so before I even think about that, could you listen to it?"

"Sure…" Sharpay smiled, "Y'know, as long as you pay me."

"What!?"

"I'm joking!" she laughed, "Don't worry, Troy, I'm only joking. Just… just play it for me, okay?"

"Okay." Troy said, getting his guitar and a sheet of paper. He handed the paper to her, "Take this. It's the lyrics, so you can go along with me, and… Well, correct things if you want to. I want this song to be awesome."

"Okay…" she said, letting her eyes ran over the words, "Just play for me then?"

Troy took a seat again, and played a few cords on his guitar. When he was ready, he softly sang the first chorus from his song:

"_Jessie is a friend  
__Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
__But lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define  
__Jessie's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine  
__And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
__And he's holdin' her in his arms, late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman like that?"_

He finished with a smile, "That's the first part of it… what do you think?"

"Uhm…" Sharpay looked at it, "What do you mean… _Jessie is a friend_…? You're not friends with Jesse McCartney!"

"Well, I wanted to make some sort of story of it." Troy explained, "It makes it more believable."

"Then…" Sharpay trailed off, letting her eyes wander over the words once again, "I like it. It's a little crazy and such, and… well, how do you know Jesse, but other than that great. And one last thing…" she pointed at the lyrics, "Jesse is spelled without an I."

--

Libby arrived at the airport, trying not to let anybody notice her. If she was lucky, everything would go smoothly. She had a baseball cap on, and sweatpants, just to be in disguise, and she knew Hannah was in disguise too. She had told her, that she should look after a girl with three braids and ugly red glasses.

It didn't take her long to find her. She stood beside what looked like Robbie Ray in disguise too, so Libby quickly approached them, smiling like crazy, "Hi guys!"

"Libby!?" Hannah questioned, studying her features closely. She arched her eyebrows together, "Is that you?"

"No Hannah," Libby sarcastically replied, planting her hands on her hips, "My name is Sharpay Evans, I'm a regular girl who lives in New Mexico, and I like to pretend I'm Libby Lee once in awhile. That's how I know your name."

"Ah, great one!" Hannah laughed, pulling her into a hug, "Lol, you really made me believe you there, just for a sec."

"Of course." Libby replied. It shouldn't be that hard, after all, she only told her the truth, "I am a great actress. I can't wait to say hi to Jake again. I haven't seen him since I was on his show. Have you talked to him lately?"

"No!" Hannah said, quickly shaking her head, "No, I haven't seen him."

"All right!" Libby laughed, "But what do you say we get out of here, before someone recognizes us?"

"I say; that's a deal." Robbie interrupted them, "Because I see paparazzi over there!" he pointed towards the middle of the hall, and the two teens sneaked a peek. When they realized it was true, they hurried outside, not wanting to be discovered.

They made it safely to the Malibu house, and Libby took a look around, in awe. It was so much cooler than her house! Well, just basically everything was cooler than her house. And the beach was right outside! She was _so _going down there later!

"Can we go take a swim!?" Libby questioned, looking at Hannah with a huge smile.

"Uhm, that's probably a bad idea." Hannah said, "I mean, everyone will attack us, we wont get peace to tan or anything."

"Oh, that's true." Libby said, her face dropping, "What can we do instead?"

"You have to meet my brother." Hannah said, "He's right upstairs, let me go get him." She hurried upstairs, and came back again, dragging her brother, who looked kinda cute, but also really excited, with her, "This is Jackson!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hi…" Libby waved, "I'm Libby. You're Hannah's brother?"

"Wow…" Jackson smiled, getting lost in her face. She was really beautiful! "Nice to meet you." he chuckled awkwardly, and left the room again.

Libby giggled, and turned to look at Hannah, "Oh, he's sweet."

"He seemed to like you." Hannah said, "Do you know what that means?"

Libby giggled, but then she got serious, "No… should I?"

Hannah shook her head, ignoring her best friend's dumb reply. "Do you want to pick out what to wear tonight at the party?"

"Sure!" Libby laughed, and they made their way upstairs, to pick out a nice outfit. They tried on different ones, and Libby even tried on some of Hannah's…

"This is so cute!" Libby exclaimed, dancing around in the room in a pink skirt. They were listening to one of their own songs, and they had a blast. "I don't know why you never wear this! Can I wear I tonight?"

"It's sorta what I wear when I'm regular me." Hannah said, "When I'm not out somewhere, when I'm just at home."

"Can I wear it?" Libby tried again.

"Sure…" Hannah trailed off, thinking about it. She got a serious look on her face, and exclaimed, "Maybe it's not a good idea, do you have any idea of what that could mean?"

"No…" Libby paused, once again, "Should I?"

"Yes!" Hannah exclaimed, biting her lip, "This is _so_ not good."

"Why?" Libby asked, confused as to why Hannah found it such a big deal. She could just say if she didn't want her to wear the skirt, though Libby herself would find it weird.

"Different reasons." Hannah said, "But if you really want to wear it, you can."

"Thank you!"

"You wanna go downstairs to find something to eat?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes!" Libby smiled, happily bouncing down the stairs, with Hannah right behind her.

"Do you know what this means?" Hannah asked, wanting to see if her friend would fall into the same trap again.

"No…" Libby said, turning around to look at her, her eyebrows squeezed together, "Shou-" she cut herself off, "Can we please stop playing this game now!?" she shrieked.

Hannah laughed, and hugged her singing-partner, her really good friend, close to her. Libby was dumb sometimes, but it was so sweet, and she couldn't help but love her!

--

Libby entered the stage, looking at all the crazy teens, dancing around at this lame school party. She had never, ever been to one party this sucky. But of course she couldn't say that, she was Libby Lee, and she was supposed to be nice to everyone, to keep her image.

"Hi everyone!" she said, into the microphone, "I'm Libby Lee, and I'm here to keep you guys entertained for the night! Do you have any wishes for songs, or… other stuff!?"

"Libby, Libby, Libby…"

Libby turned around, and came face to face with Jake Ryan, "Jake!" she squealed, bouncing into his open arms, "How are you, mister?"

"I'm good!" Jake said, shooting her a smile, "Wow, it's been such a long time since we were together! I believe, two months now, from when we were nominated for best fighting scene together in _Zombie High_!"

"Yeah!" Libby laughed, "Have you talked to Hannah lately? She said you two haven't talked forever."

"No, not since she guest starred at my show either." Jake said, "But anyway, I'll talk to you later. Gotta find a good girl to dance with while you sing for us!"

"Okay, see ya'!" Libby smiled. Then she turned around to the microphone, and smiled at the crowd, which had watched their embrace with smiles on their faces, "Anyhow… I think we're gonna start this party with a little _Headstrong_!"

The crowd cheered, and as the beat started, Libby opened her mouth to sing…

…two hours later, Libby found herself taking a break outside, trying not to be noticed. She really needed a cool down. She hated when Hannah or Jesse weren't with her, because there was no one to talk to. She would even go as far as to wish either Lola or London there that moment, simply because she didn't want to be alone.

She heard someone coming her way, and quickly stepped into the shadows, not wanting to be bugged by crazy fans right now. Two girls and a guy came into sight, and she held her breath to hear what they had to say.

"Libby really did a good job today." A brunette girl said, "I just feel so left out, not being there. I can't believe all the attention she's getting. It's even more than when Jake first started here."

"It sounds like you're a little jealous, Miley." The blonde girl said.

"But how can I be jealous?" the girl named Miley questioned, "She's my best friend? It feels so wrong."

"Don't worry, Miley." The blonde smiled, padding her shoulder, "You got to enjoy some time with Jake, right? He likes you a lot, I can tell."

"Yeah, totally." The boy smiled, "And I talked to a sweet girl, I turned on the Smoking-Oken!"

"Shut up, Oliver." Miley said, "And Lilly, I know, Jake is _so_ cute!"

Just then Libby's cell started going on, startling the three teens a couple of feet away from her. She quickly looked down, and saw Troy's name flashing across the screen. She shot them an insecure smile, and picked up her phone, "Troy!?"

"Hi, Sharpay…" Troy said, "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for earlier. It meant a lot to me. You wanna come over and hang out? We could watch a movie."

"I'm not home." Libby quickly said, "I'm not home the whole weekend. Visiting a friend, don't call me again. Bye Troy!" she hung up before he could do anything, and placed her cell in her purse again. She took a step into the light, to let the others see her. After all, they knew someone was there, "Hi." She awkwardly said.

"Hey…" Miley said back, a frightened look in her eyes. Did she just hear everything they talked about?

"Miley," Lilly said, nudging her in the side, "She looks exactly like Libby Lee! How cool! You should be glad it's not the real one!"

Miley turned to look at Lilly, a mad look in her eyes, "When you talk, can you hear what you say, or are there just a lot of whistling in your ears?"

Lilly shut up again, and took a step back, not wanting to interrupt.

"I didn't mean to listen to your conversation." Libby said, "I just… I stood here because I wanted to get some peace. It's kinda hard being a celebrity sometimes."

"Believe me, I know, Libby." Miley said, "Better than you think."

"You know…" Libby said, looking at her closely, "You look kinda familiar." She paused and looked at Lilly, "And so do you. It's funny."

"Yeah, they look like Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle, don't they?" Oliver chipped in, but he didn't get to add more, because Miley kicked him in the shin.

Libby laughed, "Well, thanks for this chat, but I better get in there. I kinda miss having Hannah on stage with me. We always do better when we're together. I have no idea why she couldn't come today."

"She's at a school party." Lilly said, giving her an odd stare.

"Ah well." Libby said, "She lives around here anyway, so you've probably seen her on the beach sometimes."

"Yeah, plenty." Lilly said, once again, looking oddly at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Libby said, going into the school again.

"Oh yeah," Miley mumbled, "Before you know it."

--

"So, how was the concert last night?" Hannah asked Libby, the next morning.

They were eating Robbie Ray's delicious pancakes, where he always added a little vanilla. Jackson was working at the beach, and Robbie himself had left awhile ago, to give the two teens some privacy.

"It was fun." Libby said, "I met the coolest people. Though I missed you."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Hannah said, "But… people? Cool people? Who?"

"Oh, these three kids I talked to outside when I was taking a break."

"_Kids_?!"

"Yeah," Libby laughed, "Let me tell you, babe. The way they were dressed, they couldn't have been more than 13."

"14!" Hannah said, "They are all 14."

Libby shot her a weird look, "What are you talking about, Hannah? Are you sick?"

Hannah quickly bit her lip, "No. Forget I said that." she paused, "Anyway, did you like them? Were they sweet?"

"Yeah," Libby said, "And the best part was that they didn't freak out because I'm Libby Lee. They treated me like a normal human being."

"Huh, that's great." Hannah mumbled.

Just then, the door opened, and they turned around to find Lilly in the door.

Lilly got a huge smile on her face, and approached the two celebrities like it was any other day, "Hi Libby." She smiled.

Libby shot her a weird look. She meant to have seen her before, but she couldn't place where. In stead of asking her, she uttered the only words she could think of; "Who _are_ you?"

Lilly shot her a weird look, and turned around to look at Hannah, "Miley?" she said, total confusedness covering her features, "Why are you dressed like Hannah!?"

"Lilly!" Hannah said, teeth gritted, "Shut up! Shut up now!"

"Did that girl just call you Miley?" Libby asked, pointing at Lilly with her knife, which was dripping with syrup.

"Why wouldn't I call her Miley?" Lilly asked, "That's her name, and-" she paused and tried to make out the gestures that Hannah was making behind Libby. She pretended that her finger was a knife, and slid it down her throat, "Miley, what are you doing?"

Libby turned around and noticed what Hannah was up to. She was really acting weird. She stopped though, the minute she saw that Libby was looking at her.

"What is up with you Hannah?" Libby asked, "Who is this girl?"

"She's no one." Hannah said, "I don't even know her."

"Miley!" Lilly said, "I can't believe you'd say that. That's just so mean! I mean, you're my best friend. Along with Oliver. And we go to school, and to the beach, and you have a crush on Jake Ryan. We hate Amber and Ashley, and you always, always-AAAWWW! Miley, what did you do that for!?" she cursed, and looked at her shin, where Hannah just planted a well placed kick.

"Yeah, why did I do that?" Hannah said, "I'm Hannah Montana. I may look like your friend Miley, but… I'm Hannah Montana, see, my hair is blonde, _not_ brown!"

"Oh…" Lilly suddenly realized her mistake, "Whooops, I guess I went into the wrong Malibu house, and harassed the wrong teen stars. My bet!" she shot Libby a smile, and took a few steps back, trying to make it out of the door, before Hannah blew up at her.

"Hannah…" Libby said, slowly standing up from her seat by the counter. She had a confused, yet soft look in her eyes, like she knew what was happening, "Do you have something to tell me?"

Hannah and Lilly locked eyes, and Lilly slowly nodded, "I think it's time you come clear." She whispered.

"Okay." Hannah said. She turned to Libby and took her hands, "I should have told you this a long time ago. But… my real name is not Hannah. I'm just a normal girl, who lives with her dad and brother here in Malibu."

"What do you mean you're not Hannah?" Libby asked, "Have you been pretending to be? But you don't look like one of those fake Hannah's! You look so real!"

"I am Hannah Montana!" Hannah said, rolling her eyes by her friend's dumbness, "However, that's only when I go on stage." She slowly pulled her wig off, to reveal her brown curly hair.

"Oh my God!" Libby yelled, pointing at her, "You have a secret personality!"

"Yes." Hannah said, "And you can call me Miley. This is Lilly, my best friend. She's Lola."

"Is that you?" Libby asked, bursting with giggles, "How come you act so dumb when you're Lola? Is it the purple hair?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

Libby bit her lip and turned to Miley again, "I can't believe you'd keep this from me!" she whined, "We're supposed to be friends! And yeah, you were the girl I talked to last night!"

"I'm sorry." Miley said, "I really am. I just hope you can forgive me."

Libby became awfully quiet for a couple of seconds, but then she cracked a huge smile, and enveloped Miley in a huge hug; "Of course I can! You're one of my best friends!"

"Thank you so much." Miley said, "And no more secrets."

Libby seemed to hesitate for a moment, but she slowly nodded, "So? I only have to go home later. What do you girls wanna do today?"

"We can't exactly go places with you." Lilly said, "You're famous."

"Do your popularity need a boost?" Libby slowly implied, licking her lips.

--

"Okay…" Miley said, looking around the mall, "Their names are Ashley and Amber, and they are the most bitchy girls in the entire world. They usually hang around here. It'll really help us with our lives if they see us with you."

"Cool." Libby said, "So let's sit a place where everyone can see us?"

"Yeah!" Oliver said, "Like McDonald's."

"Uhm, no Oliver." Lilly shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why did he have to come?" Libby whispered to Miley, eyeing her.

"I know he's a dork, but he's one of my friends." Miley reasoned, through gritted teeth, "Anyway!" her smile lit up, "Let's sit at the Smoothie Place!"

"Just not in the end with the gum machine." Oliver said, "I still can't look at it."

They all laughed and went to find a seat. They all ordered a smoothie, and Libby tried not make herself too noticeable. However, when Miley pointed at two girls, coming towards their seats, she started to sing, really loudly;

"_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do._"

People started looking at their table, and Libby jumped up, pulling Miley along with her. They started dancing around the table, all the while humming ´Be Good to Me´. They did a few of their dance moves from when they did the song on stage, and ended in front of Amber and Ashley, who had both lost their jaws.

"Hey!" Miley smiled, sweetly waving at them.

"Oh my God!" Ashley said, "Is that Libby Lee?!"

"Hi!" Libby said, copying Miley's sweet wave, "What's up? You're Amber and Ashley? Miley has told me so much about you two!"

"Really!?" Amber asked.

Ashley looked at her, shooting her a duh-look, "Of course she has!" she whined, and turned to Libby and Miley again, "How do you know each other?"

"Oh," Libby said, "Miley is my best friend. I'm actually staying at her house while I'm here. I'm going home later though. But Miley is so sweet."

"Yeah," Ashley said, "We know," she placed an arm around Miley, who quickly looked uncomfortable, "We're best buds. We'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Promise?" Libby asked, "You like, Popstar-Promise?" she held out her hand.

"Yes!" Ashley said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"I'm gonna need you both to do that." Libby said, looking at Amber, who also shook the hand, "And," she said, "If you ever break a Popstar-Promise, the world will collapse."

They both covered their mouths, and then gave Libby a hug. Then they turned around to go shop for clothes.

Miley shot Libby a huge smile, "Thank you _so_ much!"

"You're welcome babe." Libby smiled, taking her hand, "But we better get home to find my stuff. I have a plane to catch."

"Sure," Miley said, "Jackson is gonna miss you so much. He really likes you."

"He does?" Libby questioned.

"Yes," Miley said, "But puh-lease, not gonna happen!"

They laughed and Oliver and Lilly joined them, to go pick up Libby's bags. Then they took off, ready to say goodbye for now.

* * *

_Okay, so. End of this chappie. Remember to leave a review for us, thank you? _

_**Tootles, **__MelleG and Stessa, _

_Peace out!_


	6. Chapter Six

_Hi, we thank you very much for the wonderful reviews. You know they mean the world to us, right? And by the way, we have so much fun writing this story!_

_**Disclaimer; **__We don't own High School Musical, Hannah Montana, That's So Raven, Phil of the Future, The Suite Life of Zack &__ Cody and Jesse McCartney. We don't own the song "Cinderella" either__.

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 6.**

**A Cinderella Hot Pop Sunday!**

Sharpay woke up the next morning. She had had a wonderful sleep this night. She had slept on a mattress when she had been visiting Hannah… or Miley… or whatever that girl was named! She couldn't figure out what to call her anymore! It was really irritating. And she was kinda feeling guilty because she got so mad at Hannah/Miley about keeping secrets, when she was doing that herself. She knew she shouldn't have acted that way, but she couldn't help it.

Anyway, she just loved her own bed. It was so soft, and nice, and warm, and… Uh, just everything that was good!

She removed her covers and went into the bathroom, to take a nice shower. She had the whole day off. Libby wasn't going anywhere, and school was only tomorrow. She hoped she could get together with the girls today. If they all had time. Kelsi had been talking about doing something for the show – the four of them together.

Sharpay didn't know what she thought of that. She had to find a way to be two persons at once. Maybe it would be better if she faked an epileptic attack, and then Libby could go? But really, she would also just like to go to a party as Sharpay, normal person. And just have fun with her friends. It was the biggest party of the year at their school, and they HAD to invite Libby?! So typical.

When she was done with her shower, she dressed up and skipped downstairs to find her mother eating breakfast. She took a seat by the table, and quickly poured herself some ´Captain Crunch´, "Morning mom!" she cheered.

"Good morning, honey." Rachel said, "Did you have a nice trip home yesterday? I'm sorry I was asleep when you arrived home, but I was so tired!" she paused, "By the way, if Ryan asks, you were visiting uncle Irving and aunt Angie in Boston."

"Oh, how nice." Sharpay said, "But y'know, I would feel a lot better if I actually went to visit them sometime. We only use them as excuses. And just because daddy is dead, doesn't mean we can't visit his sister. Don't they have like, three kids? One of them being my age?"

"Oh yes." Rachel said, looking somewhat guilty, "But we can't go, for several different reasons, honey. One day you'll know."

"Okay." Sharpay replied, confused. Her mom was always so secretive about her father's family. They never visited them. Sharpay hadn't seen them since she was two, and she couldn't remember them. They didn't have any pictures either, and she hated that. Her family was really important to her.

"Do you have any plans today?" Rachel asked, crooking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sharpay said, "I have to jump out of very tall building, and after that I'm going skydiving."

"Haha, very funny." Rachel replied, sarcastically.

"Well, I think so." Sharpay smiled, jumping down from her set. "I'll talk to you later, mom!"

"Bye honey!"

--

"So, what do you suggest we do, Kels?" Taylor asked, "I mean… Do you have any great songs we could sing? Because well… I don't really think we should do something like ´Breaking Free´, I was thinking more of a girls group or something. Like, I dunno… the style of Sugababes, or Atomic Kitten. Real girly."

"Yeah, it would be better." Gabriella agreed, throwing herself on Sharpay's big bed. "It would be so cool to write something ourselves though, and… mix it together. I wish we knew someone with a home studio."

"I don't." Kelsi said, fiddling with her glasses, "The only thing I can write is musical-music, it ain't exactly what we're looking for."

"Why don't we just do a parody or something!?" Gabriella suggested, "We can dress up like the Backstreet Boys, and sing ´Larger than Life´ or something?" she giggled.

"That would be too embarrassing!" Taylor argued, "Think about it! Libby Lee and Hannah Montana will be there! I can't make a fool out of myself! And puh-lease, my boyfriend will be there too." She paused, "Where's Sharpay anyway? I find it weird, we're in her room, all alone, and she's off doing something else."

Gabriella shrugged, "We'll just brainstorm then."

"But we already have…" Kelsi said, totally annoyed, "I can't just write a song under pressure, I do it when I have inspiration! Y'know what?" she stood up, "I'll go downstairs and see what's taking Shar so long, and you can discuss this while, k?"

"All right," Gabriella mumbled, waving her off.

Kelsi hurried out of the room, and closed the door behind her. Sometimes Taylor and Gabriella annoyed her. They couldn't do anything just for fun, and they might both have great voices and good dance moves, but she was the one with the real talent. She wrote the songs for the musicals they both acted in, and she couldn't just do it with a snap of her fingers. She wrote when she felt like it, and she did it because it was fun.

She hurried down the stairs, to see if Sharpay was free soon, because when they arrived, she'd told them she'd be up soon, but it had been about a half an hour already. And now she didn't want to listen to the two smarty twins, now she really needed a drama freak.

She was about to walk into the kitchen, like it was any other day, when she stopped, because she heard Sharpay and her mom talk.

"…it's gonna be hard, Sharpay."

"But why, mom?" Sharpay questioned, "I mean, I wouldn't want the world to know, but if my friends knew I could give them a reasonable excuse to why I can't be there at the school party. They were really looking forward to singing together."

"Can't you just change and such?" Rachel suggested, "Run back and forth to the bathroom."

"But Miley doesn't know!" Sharpay said, "She's gonna find it weird!"

"Yeah, but you have to think of yourself, Sharpay." Rachel said, "And I'm sure the girls will understand. It's not like they can force you to go sing with them. You have more important things to do."

Kelsi decided to reveal herself. She didn't like listening to their conversation, and she didn't know what they were talking about either, so she stepped into the doorframe, and cleared her throat. Rachel and Sharpay immediately turned their heads towards her, and she innocently asked, "What are you doing?"

"Uhm…" Sharpay frantically looked around, and grabbed the nearest book from the table, "Reading!" she said, pushing the book into her mother's hands, "She's reading that, and I'm…" she looked around and grabbed a box from the table too, "…reading this!"

"Okay…" Kelsi said, biting her lip, "I see your mother is reading Garfield and you're reading… an Aloe Vera cream?"

"Oh…" Sharpay looked down and placed the cream on the table again, "I'm sorry I was taking so long, I just had to… you know… talk to my mom."

"That's okay." Kelsi said, "We were just discussing the show we'll be doing. But from the sound of it, you wont be joining? It's really okay, Sharpay, if you have to be somewhere else."

Sharpay locked eyes with her mom, and let out a sigh, "Don't worry, Kels. I'll be there for you, I promise."

"Really? Thanks." Kelsi smiled, "What do you say we go up there and figure out what to do, then?"

Sharpay nodded, and they hurried up the stairs, to find Taylor and Gabriella in a _creative discussion_ about some lyrics for a really bad song, they were trying to write, while Taylor was humming away on Sharpay's fine, very expensive guitar.

"Guys!?" Sharpay interrupted them, "Calm down, please?"

Taylor looked up, "Gabriella is trying to get _love_ to rhyme with _beat_! It just doesn't work that way! Got it, Gabby!?"

"Yes, but at least I'm tying, you're just trying to play a guitar, and may I add?; you're not doing a very good job!"

"Guys!" Sharpay yelled again, "Why don't the both of you just go to your happy place and build yourself a little ginger house, kay? Because mother Sharpay is here to rescue y'all!"

"You are?" Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and placed the guitar on the bed again, "I'm so happy. I don't really like fighting with Gabby. Especially when the both of us are so wrong, and does not have any talent for this."

"Yes, what do you suggest we do, Sharpay?" Gabriella smiled, crumbling the paper she had been writing on, into a ball. She threw it pass Kelsi and it ended in the trashcan. "Huh?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, sounding a little insecure, "I mean, I could show you my… No, because then you would ask questions. But on the other hand, it would be really fun to do this with you guys, and maybe I could just… But it's a bad idea, I have so many personal things in there, which will be discovered. But then again… I could also just…"

Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor exchanged confused looks, because they had no idea what Sharpay was talking about.

"…show some of it? Nah, you know what? It feels wrong keeping this for you, and it's not like you're gonna ask too many questions, and I can just choose not to answer! You know what girls? I think I just got myself convinced."

"Really?" Taylor said, "'Cause then you convinced someone. Seriously, did not understand a word of what you just said!"

"Okay…" Sharpay said, nodding a little, "I know how we can easily do a song for the show. You know how I like to write songs too, right? When I'm feeling something." She waved them with her to her closet, and they all followed, a little confused, "I have a secret down here, that not even Ryan knows about. Don't ask me why I hide it that way, and I'm just gonna show it to you guys because of it all…"

"Okay, you wanna show us all your clothes?" Gabriella questioned, "Not to be annoying or anything, but we've already seen that before."

"It's not that." Sharpay said, pulling her clothes aside, in the back of the closet, "I have a little something behind all this…"

They all lost their jaws as they saw a door in front of them. Sharpay shot them a short smile, and opened it, to reveal a huge room. They all took a step inside, and lost their jaws even more than they already had. They were looking at a huge studio at some sort. There was a computer, with a mixing desk and two microphones. There were all sort of instruments, and a few doors leading into other rooms.

"Wow, Sharpay, what is this?" Kelsi asked, walking further into the room, "You have your own little studio! I can't believe it! It's so cool!"

"Thanks." Sharpay said, blushing a little, "I like to do a lot more than just star in musicals. I actually make quite some music down here. Anyway, I thought we could take a look on some of the lyrics that never worked for me, and then add a little, and then try to record some of it, and then make a dance and we're all set for the school party?"

"Yes!" Taylor said, bouncing towards the computer, "Really? This saves us all, Sharpay."

"Great, two seconds, I'll find some of my lyrics, I have a folder here somewhere." Sharpay mumbled, approaching a shelf in the other end of the room.

Gabriella was looking around and her eyes caught a lot of pictures on a wall behind a big comfy couch, "What's this, Shar? Why do you have pictures of Jesse McCartney and Libby Lee? And Hannah Montana too!"

"Uhm…" Sharpay turned around, trying to make up an usable excuse, "You see… I don't really talk much about this, but… I'm sorta… Well, I _know_ Libby Lee, and… We chat."

"You do?" Taylor asked, approaching the pictures as well, "That's so cool. And Jesse McCartney is _so_ cute!"

"Yeah, you could totally date him, Tay." Kelsi agreed.

"Like I would ever get the chance." Taylor said, smiling nonetheless, "He's with Libby… and besides, he lives too far away."

"Yeah!" Sharpay laughed, "'Cause that's why you can't date Jesse McCartney! _Geography_!"

"Haha, you're so funny." Taylor smiled, "Anyway, how are those songs coming up over there?"

"They're right here." Sharpay smiled, sitting down on the floor, where the others joined her, "Now I was thinking, we take one of mine, and we all add a little… And then we mix some music at my computer, and we're ready to rock the house."

"Cool." Kelsi said, "Show us some of your best work."

"This one…" Sharpay said, pulling out a couple of notes, "I wrote it not so long ago… It was meant for something else, but then my plans got changed, and I just placed the first of it in here. I already have the beat and melody, so it's pretty much just the words."

"Okay, let's take a look?" Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Sharpay said, taking a deep breath, singing the first for her friends; "_When I was just a little girl, My mama used to tuck me into bed, And she'd read me a story._ _It always was about a princess in distress, And how a guy would save her, And end up with the glory._" She stopped, "That's the first of it, anyway. We'll continue together, I have a line I want to get in there, and I have an idea for the refrain, but… we'll see. I want you guys to put a personal touch on it too."

Kelsi shot her a smile, and continued, changing the beat a little; "_I'd lie in bed, And think about, The person that I wanted to be,_"

Sharpay giggled, and finished for her, like a piece of cake; "_Then one day I realized, The fairy tale life wasn't for me._"

"Wow," Gabriella mused, while she quickly scribbled their ideas down on a piece of paper, "You guys have a serious talent for this! How can you just make it up like that?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" Sharpay asked, pulling Taylor up on her feet, by her hands. She spun them around while, she sang the words, that popped into her head; "_I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free, I don't wanna be like someone waiting, For a handsome prince to come and save me…_" she stopped, but then surprisingly Taylor continued…

"_Oh no will survive, Unless somebody's by my side, Don't wanna be, No, no, no one else. I'd rather rescue myself!_"

"Wow, Tay!" Gabriella laughed, "Now, I want to add something. Just give me a sec…." She paused to think, but seconds later, she cracked a smile; "_Someday I'm gonna find Someone, Who wants my soul, heart and mind, Who's not afraid to show that he loves me…_"

"That was about Troy, wasn't it?" Sharpay smiled, all giddy.

"Yeah." Gabriella admitted, "But I don't know how to continue."

"Just… like this?" Sharpay asked, "_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am, Don't need nobody taking care of me, I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me, when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_"

"And there we go with the chorus again!" Kelsi added, "Wow, this is gonna be so good, girls! C'mon, just a little more, and we have the perfect song!"

They all sat down again, and continued with the lyrics for some time. About a half an hour later, they were all done, and was trying to divide the lyrics between the four of them. They all agreed that Gabriella and Sharpay should sing the most, because they were the best singers, while Kelsi and Taylor would be more like dancers and backup singers.

"…and what now?" Taylor then asked, "Are we going to record it, and add music and such?"

"Sure." Sharpay smiled, "But I think we need a breather anyway. I'll just call my mom and get her to come with something to eat." She grabbed her phone, and quickly asked her mom to bring them some ice cream, which she did, because she always did when it was Sharpay who was asking. She was her little popstar, and Sharpay took good advances of that when she had the chance.

"What do you have behind that door?" Gabriella asked, when Sharpay had hung up the phone.

"Uhm…" Sharpay looked a little scared, "I… Nothing much." She couldn't really tell them, because it was her closet with all her Libby-clothes.

"Okay." Gabriella said, "That's cool… I can't believe you know Libby Lee though, that's so cool."

"Oh yeah," Sharpay smiled, "Don't tell Ryan though, because it's only me who knows her. We met at this… thing in Boston."

"Okay." Gabriella repeated.

Just then Rachel made her way through the door, with a tray in her hands. She placed it on the table, with a smile on her face, "So, what's up, girls?"

"The ceiling." Sharpay replied, grabbing her ice. She was so hungry!

"Haha, very funny." Rachel smiled.

"We're trying to write a song for the school party." Kelsi said, "And it's going really well. We're gonna be so good."

"I wont disturb you then." Rachel said, "And Sharpay, I have some news later. Just an _you and I_ talk, if you know what I mean?"

"Okay." Sharpay nodded, silently sending her mother off.

"Let's eat some ice cream and get started!" Taylor smiled, grabbing her own.

--

"It was really fun!" Gabriella giggled, throwing herself into comfy couch, "I can't believe we've never done this before. How can you keep a home studio a secret from us? We should do this more often, sing and dance like maniacs!"

"We could do a CD." Sharpay just replied, shrugging her shoulders, "Just for fun, y'know. But we really need a name to our group then."

"Yes." Taylor said, "And it has to be something catchy!"

"Very." Kelsi agreed, "But that CD sounds like fun! We could all write songs and just record them. It's great as a memory, y'know?"

Sharpay was about to answer, but then her cell started going off. She paused when she saw Hannah's name flash across the screen. She really should change it to _Miley_. She quickly excused herself to her friends and picked up her phone, "Miles?"

"Hey, Libby!" Miley smiled, "I'm glad you're coming around my real name! I just wanted to ask you how you got home, and… Well, Jackson forced me because he wants to know when he will be seeing you again?"

Sharpay giggled, "Oh, he's so sweet. Tell him I said hi. I got home okay, I'm just hanging out with my friends. We're working on a few songs."

"Cool." Miley smiled, "I just got off the phone with London, she'll probably call you later about some party she's throwing, I dunno. We have to get a meeting with Raven soon too."

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay answered, "But I've got to go, Miley. I'll talk to you soon, k?"

"Sure." Miley answered, "Have fun!"

"Sure will." Sharpay smiled, closing her cell. She looked at her friends, "That was… my friend Miley." She took a seat on the floor and looked at them. Kelsi was musing over a name, and Taylor was half asleep. Gabriella was looking through some of her stuff, and picked up a piece of paper. She was really noisy that way, but she couldn't help it, "What's this?" she questioned, giggling a little, "Is this a song about whales?!"

"Yeah," Sharpay laughed, thinking about her crazy friend, a smile on her face, "Yeah… I made a friend a promise. And I'm gonna keep it."

"You have an awful lot of friends we don't know about, huh?" Gabriella pointed out, sitting down next to her, "It's like… You have this whole other life we don't know about. It's kinda crazy."

"Well…" Sharpay trailed off, "I do have a lot of friends. All around the US. That song was just for my friend Chelsea. She's kinda crazy, but I love her. You can meet her some day, I'm sure you'll like her."

"That sounds like fun." Gabriella smiled, "Y'know, I'm really glad we became friends, all of us. I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you too." Sharpay smiled.

They sat in silence for awhile, until Kelsi broke it, by jumping up from her seat, "I've got it!" she exclaimed, "We're gonna call ourselves _The Hot Pops_!"

Taylor shot out of her seat, startled by the sudden outburst. She landed on the floor, a confused look in her eyes.

"Hey, have a nice _trip_, Tay!" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah," Sharpay added, a grin on her face too, "See ya' next _fall_!"

"Haha, very funny." Taylor mumbled, pulling herself onto the couch again, "When are we going home, I don't like your tone, Sharpay, you've been awfully cheery all day long, and your jokes are just hilarious, and _bad_."

"Somebody is awfully negative now." Sharpay mumbled, "Why's that?"

Taylor wrinkled her nose, "I have no idea. But I'm really tired, I'm gonna go home now. And by the way Kels, _The Hot Pops_ sounds like a good name to me."

"We're right behind you," Gabriella said, her and Kelsi standing up, "After all, we have school tomorrow."

"I'll finish the cover for the CD later on and you can have each one tomorrow." Sharpay smiled, following them out of the room, through her closet and into her room. She closed the door behind her, and shot them a smile, "And don't tell anyone about that whole Libby Lee thingy, kay?"

"Don't worry." Taylor smiled, "We wont. It'll be our little secret."

"We'll see ya' tomorrow, Shar." Kelsi smiled, hugging her, when they stood in the hall.

Sharpay waved goodbye to them, and closed the door behind them. Then she remembered what her mother had told her, and hurried into the kitchen, to get the news, she had. She found her mom preparing dinner, "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…" Rachel said, turning the heat on her casserole down, so it wouldn't burn, "It's good news. Libby and Jesse have a concert together in Boston soon. It's a chance to play some of the songs you've been writing for your joined album. I know people will expect you guys to do your single, and each some songs alone, but… It's about time you try some of your other songs off on people, if you really do sign that record deal together."

"Cool!" Sharpay smiled, taking a seat in one of the high chairs by the bar, "Wait a minute!" she then realized, "Boston, you say? Does that mean we'll have to stay at The Tipton?"

"Yeah…" Rachel said, taking a seat opposite her daughter, "If you don't, it'll make London really mad!"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna choke her to death sometime!" Sharpay argued, "Did you know… that last time Jesse stayed there by himself, she snuck into his hotel room with the candy counter girl and some guy stole half his stuff!? Seriously, she never leaves him alone! Everywhere we go together, she's all over him. What is it that she don't understand?!"

Rachel laughed, "I'm sorry to hear that, but you're gonna deal with it! You and Jesse are sharing a room anyway, so I'm sure she wont sneak in there. And really, Mr. Moseby will do anything to make sure you two are comfortable. You and Hannah bring him a lot of very well paid business."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "So Hannah's not gonna be there?"

"No, not that I know off. Unless she decides to pay you two a visit and watch your concert." Rachel said, playing with her fingers, "But if not, it's just you and Jesse. I'll let you go alone, because Jesse has a lot of bodyguards, so I know you'll be safe."

"Okay." Sharpay smiled, jumping down from the chair, "But I'm gonna go do my homework. We've got like, a ton for!"

--

"So, are you sure this will work, Phil?" Keely asked, looking in awe at the two tickets Phil was holding out in front of her, "I mean… I need to do something really exciting so I can get a good grade! It's important for my journalistic career." She paused, "Do you think a concert is big enough to do that?"

"Listen, Keel…" Phil trailed off, "Jesse and Libby are two of the biggest teenage idols right now. You know that, you love Jesse yourself. And it'll look really good, if you got an interview with them."

"So… we're just gonna go down there, and hope to find a way to sneak into their dressing room, or something?" Keely asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," Phil said, "I'm glad you understand."

"But you're not someone who would do that." Keely wondered, "You're so sweet and innocent, and a perfect student. Why would you take the risk?" she stopped, as a huge smile covered her face, "Do you do this for me?"

"No." Phil quickly said, looking away from Keely in a playful manner, "I'm gonna do this because I have a huge crush on Libby Lee."

"Really?" Keely asked, hurt flashing across her face, "But you never used to like her before…"

"Well, a guy can changer her mind, can't he?" Phil continued.

"Of course…" Keely said, "Anyway, I better go home. These boots are killing me. Have fun with… your crush on Libby Lee."

"No Keel, wait!" Phil said, grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, "I'm joking, you know I'm joking right?"

"Ha!" Keely said, "You're so mean, Phil, but yes; I know you're joking!" she stuck her tongue out at him, and started to run away from him, before he was able to catch her, and give her a payback.

"Keely Teslow; you're _so_ dead!" Phil yelled, storming after her.

"Yeah so!?" Keely yelled over her shoulder, "You too Phil Diffy!"

--

The next day, the school was talking and talking about the Libby Lee and Hannah Montana concert that was going to be there. People were really excited about it, but Sharpay didn't exactly share their excitement. She still hadn't found a way to get through the night, being two persons, but she'd have to figure out something clever.

She was trying to avoid Troy, who badly wanted to talk to her, to pay her for her help last Friday. He was talking about taking her to dinner and go to a movie, and as much as she wanted that, she couldn't do it to Gabriella. She knew it wasn't a date, but she would feel wrong about it. He was one of her best friends' ex-boyfriend, plus; she wasn't really sure if she could handle his massive crush on Libby Lee.

Today he was wearing a corny Libby Lee t-shirt he had bought when they were to her concert, and Sharpay really had to remind her mom not order more of those. It was quite disturbing, actually. He was singing her songs, and he had a whole bunch of pictures of her in his locker. If it hadn't been her, and if she hadn't had a crush on him, she'd probably find him really, really dorky. Kinda like Gabriella did. And really annoying.

Just as Troy was approaching her by her locker, her cell started ringing, to her delight. That meant she didn't have to speak to him. She looked at the screen, and saw London's name flashing across it. She quickly picked it up, saying; "London, mein freund!?"

"Libby!?" London cheered, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Sharpay smiled, playing with her hair, "How about you? I've got some news."

"Really?" London asked, "So do I! You first."

"Well… Jesse and I are coming to the Tipton soon, how about that?"

"Really!" London said, a sigh in her voice, "My husband is finally coming to settle down with me! Yay me!"

Sharpay flinched away from the phone, by London's shrill voice and the sound of her clapping hands, "That's great, London." Sharpay said, "Really, really great. But you do know that Jesse is taken, right?"

"By you?_ Puh_-lease! He'll chose me any day."

Sharpay bit her lip and rolled her eyes, "If you say so, anyway, what was your news?"

"I'm throwing a huge party, I have to invite you because… well, it looks good." London said, "A few of my regular friends are coming too, but it would be nice to see you here."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm really busy." Sharpay said, "But I've got to go now. I have class soon. Say hi to Mr. Moseby from me, will ya'?"

"Okay fine." London said, hanging up the phone.

Sharpay took a deep breath, and threw her phone in her locker, totally annoyed by London. She was so stupid sometimes (well, most of the times), and you couldn't talk sense into her head! Sharpay closed her locker, and turned to homeroom, where her friends were all waiting for her. Sadly, her seat was next to Troy's. She threw herself into her seat, and hid her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Gabriella asked, jumping onto her table, just like always.

"Nothing." Sharpay mumbled, shaking her head, "Nothing Gabby. Anyway… I have our CD."

"You do?" Gabriella squealed, "So cool."

"Here you go," Sharpay said, giving it to her, "I hope you like the cover."

"It's cool." Gabriella smiled, "But have you seen, Taylor? I can't find her anywhere."

"She went that way." Sharpay just replied, pointing into the air.

"Really?" Gabriella questioned, looking upwards, "How did she do that?"

* * *

_Yeah, really, how did Taylor do that? Lol, anyway… Gabriella's just crazy ;p Please leave us a review, and we'll try to update as fast as possible! We'll also see what we can do with No Sleep Tonight, our other story, but we've only written like one page on that, so it'll probably be awhile._

_**Tootles, **__MelleG and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Hi, thank y'all very much for the awesome reviews. The Troypay will be here, but it takes it's time. Right now, let's keep Jesse and Libby together, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer; **__We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Hannah Montana, Phil of the Future, That's So Raven and Jesse McCartney. And we also don't own his song "Can't Let You Go".

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 7.**

**Fussybear and White Panther Says Hey to Me.**

"Okay, so ms. Lee and Mr. McCartney, I'll only be a phone call away, if you need anything." Mr. Moseby said, giving them the biggest smile he could manage.

"Thank you very much," Libby smiled, "But we're fine for now. We'll probably be downstairs later to eat though."

"That can be arranged." Mr. Moseby nonchalantly said.

"Just make sure London doesn't get in here." Jesse chipped in, as he sat down on their bed, "I don't want a repeat of last time. The same goes for that Candy Counter Girl." He paused, "But if Zack steps by, let him in."

"Shall do." Mr. Moseby replied, and then he gave them a slight nod and hurried outside, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Zack?" Libby questioned, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Jesse said, reaching for her hand. He pulled her towards him, and she placed her head on his chest, and let out a content sigh, "This guy I met. He's only 13, but he's so cool. He'll probably bring his game though, and I'll race him."

"Fine." Libby mumbled, kissing him on the outside of his shirt, "I'll just disguise myself and go downstairs for some candy or something. Or maybe go find London. As long as she doesn't get near _you_."

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah, and we need to keep an eye on the blonde too. She's crazy."

"Everybody's crazy for you…" Libby smiled, placing a light kiss on his lips, "And that's because you're so damn gorgeous. And guess what? I have you, and they don't…"

"You say I'm gorgeous?" Jesse questioned, "Yeah well, if I'm gorgeous, then you're freaking, fantastic, unbelievably beautiful."

Libby giggled, and turned around, so she was lying completely on top of him. She played for awhile with the buttons on his shirt, but then she brushed her fingers over his left cheek, and leaned in and kissed him. She made a move to pull back, but he put his hands on the back of her head, and kept her there, parting her lips with his tongue.

"God…" he mumbled, between kisses, "I've missed you so much, Libs… It's been too long."

Libby giggled, and nodded slightly, kissing him back with all she had. He rolled them over, so he was on top of her, and paused to look into her deep brown eyes, "It's gonna be so good, just the two of us, here, alone… all weekend."

She suggestively let her fingers wander up his arm, a teasing look on her face, "Oh… do you have something in mind?" she whispered, crooking an eyebrow.

"I have a whole lot in mind." Jesse said, not before kissing her again. He moved his hands to her bare shoulders, and played with the strap on her bra, which was showing, because she only was wearing a tube top. She giggled underneath him, and they fooled around for a couple of minutes, until they broke their kiss, because of a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Jesse said, only turning away from Libby for a second.

"Hey… Sorry to interrupt, thought I'd say hi."

They broke apart completely, and Libby was staring at a boy she hadn't seen before. He was pretty cute, but also a great deal younger than her.

"Hey Zack!" Jesse smiled, giving him a high five, "Nice to see ya' again. This is Libby."

"Hi." Libby smiled, sticking her hand out for him to take, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Zack replied, getting lost in her brown eyes. They looked sorta familiar…

"Uhm, Zack?" Jesse interrupted, "I know I have a hot girlfriend, but could you stop staring at her?"

"Sorry!" Zack replied, pulling his eyes away from Libby's, "But she looks… Her eyes look familiar, I dunno. I feel like I've seen them before, but not… Exactly this way."

"Okay…" Libby smiled, "But I haven't seen you before so… But London has told me about you. And your brother. Isn't it weird having someone who looks exactly like yourself?"

"People don't mess us up." Zack said, sitting down on the bed, "We have completely different personalities, and styles. And Cody is the smart one, while I'm the dumb, good-looking one."

Libby let out a giggle, and stood up from the bed, eyeing the game Zack had brought with him, "I'm gonna go put on some sweatpants and a baseball cap, and go see London. You two have fun, okay?"

"I'll miss you…" Jesse chipped in, blowing her a kiss.

"I'll miss you too." She chuckled.

--

"And you're in room 267, Mr. and ms." Mr. Moseby replied, handing them their room key, "I hope you have a wonderful stay here at the Tipton. You should eat at our restaurant tonight. We have special guests, who might just do a little song for us. Jesse McCartney and Libby Lee. Their concert is tomorrow."

"We know." Phil smiled, "We have tickets for it, but maybe we'll eat some later. Right, Keel?"

"Sure, Phil." Keely smiled, but then she leaned closer and whispered in his ear; "What happened with our secret, undercover names, Fussybear?"

"I'm not Fussybear!" Phil argued, angrily storming towards the elevator, where Esteban was waiting with their luggage.

"If you say so…" Keely said, in a sing-song voice, but then she added, "…Fussybear." She let out a giggle and followed him into the elevator.

They rode the elevator a couple of floors up, but then Maddie came in, "Oh hi Esteban." She replied, waving awkwardly at him.

"Oh, hello ms. Maddie." He replied, "Going to the Candy Counter?"

"Yeah, but I have to see Carey first." Maddie replied, "Anyway, I just came from London's suite. She said something about Libby Lee coming to visit her, so I had to leave or something crazy. And then she gave me this hat." She held up a blue hat for him to see, "And demanded that from now on, I have to wear it when I'm at the Candy Counter, unless I want to lose my job."

"I feel sorry for you." Esteban replied.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Phil interrupted them, looking at Maddie, "Hi, my name is Phil, and that's Keely. You know London Tipton?"

"Yeah." Maddie said, "Unfortunately. Sometimes." She paused, "No, I shouldn't complain. She's my best friend. Why?"

"Nothing…" Phil replied, eyeing Keely and the camera he had on his shoulder. Maybe they would catch a few more celebrities than they'd thought.

"You work here?" Keely asked instead, eyeing Maddie's Tipton tie.

"Yes." Maddie said, "It's not the best job, but I need the money. And then I know everything about everybody who stays here."

"Which room are Jesse McCartney and Libby Lee staying in?" Phil quickly asked, hoping to get a hint.

"I don't know." Maddie replied.

"Here's our stop." Esteban smiled, walking out of the elevator, for Keely and Phil to follow.

"Hopefully, we'll chat later." Keely told Maddie, "White Panther is right behind you, Fussybear!" she added to Phil, and then she followed Esteban and Phil out of the elevator.

"Yeah…" Maddie said to the empty elevator, "Hopefully."

_(A/N – you know if Phil wasn't supposed to be with Keely, we'd so put him and Maddie together, because… OMG; they look so cute together, Ashley Tisdale and Ricky Ullman. Really, they do!)_

--

An hour later, Libby snuck her head around the corner, her baseball cap pulled all the way into her eyes. Her black hair was in braids, and she was wearing grey Everlast sweatpants, and a tight pink top, made by Raven. She looked down the hallway, and saw that it was free. Even though she was in disguise, it sometimes didn't work, and she didn't really want to get chased by all those crazy fans, who had, without a doubt rented a suite at the hotel for the night, to catch a glimpse of her and Jesse.

She let out a sigh, and hurried towards the elevator. She hit the button that said _Lobby_ and waiting for it to arrive. When it came, someone was in there, but he had his head stuck all the way into his book. She stood next to him, trying not to let him look at her. But she took an extra look at him, and realized he looked exactly like Zack.

"Oh my God!" she said, "You must be Cody."

He looked up and shot her a smile, "Yeah, and you must be Libby Lee."

"I am." She replied, sticking out her hand, "I've only met your brother. He says you're the smart one, I can see that."

"Thanks." Cody smiled, in his own funny way, "I'm reading about recycling. Maddie who works at the Candy Counter thinks a lot about the environment. It's her birthday soon, and I'm planning something huge for her, for which I have to know about this."

"You must care a lot for her then." Libby replied, smiling at him. At least he didn't go crazy because she was Libby Lee. How nice for a change.

"I do, she's the sweetest thing." Cody chuckled, "She sometimes man-sit Zack and I, and he has a huge crush on her. You should meet her, she wont freak out on you."

"I'm actually on my way down there to buy some gum before I have to go see London, so I will meet her." Libby said, just as the elevator stopped, and they both made their way out of it. They approached the Candy Counter, and Cody quickly hid his book under his shirt.

"Hi Maddie." He said, smiling wildly, "I have someone who'd like to meet you. This is Libby."

"Hey," Maddie said, shaking her hand, "Sorry about the hat, I can't take it off. London's making me wear it."

"I know London, she's crazy." Libby replied, giggling a little, "But nice to meet you Maddie, I'll look pass the fact that you snuck into my boyfriend's suite the last time he stayed here."

Maddie blushed a deep red, and laughed nervously, "Haha, thanks… It wont happen again."

"That's okay." Libby smiled, "Do you have some gum? Peppermint?"

"Sure, I have everything. I'm not the Tipton's best Candy Girl for nothing." Maddie smiled, handing her a package, "So, I hear you're singing in the restaurant tonight. I'll be sure to take my break there and come hear you." she paused, and focused on Libby's pink top, "Is that a Raven Original?"

"Sure…" Libby said, just as realization dawned on her, "Oh my! You're Raven's friend! Sure… She told me about you one time. She actually said I looked a lot like you, but I can't see that many similarities."

"No, me neither…" Maddie replied, "I mean… You have completely black hair and I'm blonde. But I'm not stupid, not at all!"

"No." Libby said, _firmly_, "Blondes aren't stupid."

Maddie was about to say something back, when the elevator opened, and London hurried down the three steps and stopped in front of the Candy Counter, slamming her purse into the counter, "Maddie!?" she exclaimed, pointing at her face, "Do I have worry lines?"

"Uhm no…" Maddie said, giving her the ´are you crazy?´-look, "Why would you have that?"

"Libby Lee and Jesse McCartney checked in two hours ago, and they haven't come to see me yet!" London said, "I mean, look around! Where can they be." She paused and looked at Libby, "What are you staring at!?"

"Eh London?" Maddie said, waving her hand softly in front of her face, "You can't see anything, even though it's right under your nose, can you?"

"Of course I can!" London said, "See for yourself." And then she tilted her head back and tried to look by her nose, and to her lips, turning her eyes like crazy inside her head.

"Not _literally_, London." Maddie continued, snapping her out of it, "It's Libby right there." She added, nodding towards Libby, who was looking at the two friends, amusement in her face.

"Is that you, Libby!?" London asked, looking closely at her.

"Yeah," Libby said, "But I'm in disguise, so if you could please stop screaming my name."

"Oh." London paused, "What are you doing talking to these two dorks?"

"Hey!" Cody said, his mouth open. He shot them an angry glare, and hurried away, towards the elevator again.

"Let's go upstairs instead, okay?" Libby suggested, "Nice to meet you, Maddie."

"Yeah, you too, Libby."

--

"Okay, so we'll do the introducing later, when we have some quiet, and just film the concert now, and see if we can catch a talk with one of them." Phil told Keely, padding his camera.

"Got it, Fussybear!" Keely smiled, quickly hugging him, "White Panther is on it."

"Hey, Keely! Phil!" someone interrupted them, and they turned around to find Maddie there, along with London Tipton, whom they recognized from all those magazines she always was in.

"Hey Maddie." Phil smiled, giving her a light hug.

"This is London." Maddie smiled, "What are you two doing here anyway, I never got to ask you."

"It's for my career." Keely replied, "I want to be a journalist, and I have to get a good grade for this project. Phil is my cameraman, and he got us tickets to Libby and Jesse's concert, because then maybe we'd be able to get an interview with them, and that'd help a lot."

"Oh," Maddie said, "I talked to Libby earlier, she's very nice, so she wont mind if you promise not to go crazy."

"Sounds good." Phil said, "But let's hear them sing first, and we'll deal with the other stuff later."

"You know what?" London said, "If you talk to Libby, then I can talk to Jesse…" she trailed off and let out a deep sigh, "Because clearly… he and I are meant to be."

"Oh, don't worry." Phil said, "That will never happen, and they're gonna break up soon anyway, Libby Lee ends up marrying this basketball star, and they have three kids and live in New York, and…"

Keely cut him off, "Don't listen to Phil, he's … talking as a _madman_, just ignore him."

"Whoops." Phil nervously replied, as he realized that he'd probably said too much. They didn't know he was from the future, and knew all this because Libby would be one of the singers they would study in school in the 22nd century. She would be _that_ huge of a star. "I'm just guessing anyway…" he trailed off, but then he paused.

He just remembered something. There was something about Libby Lee. Something important. He'd have to check his Giggle later, because he was sure she had some huge secret. Him and one of his friends from the future had done a music project on Libby Lee when he was in first grade, so it was a little unclear for him exactly what it was that she was hiding, but it was something huge… And it was gonna blow up in her face when she was around 30 or something…

Maddie and London looked at him, with questions in their eyes, but he ignored them, and sat down, pulling Keely with him. The two other girls sat down too, waiting for Carey to finish, and introduce Libby and Jesse.

"…and now." Carey smiled, "I'd like to introduce Libby Lee and Jesse McCartney, who have been sweet enough to sing a song or two for us tonight, before their big concert tomorrow. Give them a big welcome." Carey finished, and hurried down from the stage, sitting next to her boys.

Libby and Jesse entered the stage, Jesse had his guitar with him, and Libby was just holding her mic. They got everything ready, and Libby decided to start their show. She couldn't see the audience, but Mr. Moseby had just told them that a great deal of people had showed up.

"Hi everybody." She started, fixing her mic a little, "We'd like to start with a song… our first song. Our single. Uhm, we wrote this song, right after we started going out, and it means a lot to us. It's called ´She Says Hey to Me´, and yeah… Enjoy."

(**Jesse singing, **_Libby singing, __**both singing**_.)

Jesse started playing his guitar, as Libby approached him, to stay close, as they sang for each other. They had written this song completely on their own, and not a single songwriter had interfered. It meant the world to both of them.

**She says hey to me  
****Flirts all the time  
****Maybe she's trying to tell me something?**

_His eyes addicts me  
__Draws me closer  
__The way he looks at me, I think he wants me  
__Then why doesn't he take me?_

_**All I want is to have you in my arms  
**__**Feel your touch and your sweet kiss  
**__**Taking in your looks, please give me your love  
**__**Gotta have you by my side  
**__**Or my life gets worthless**_

Libby gently swayed to the music, getting lost in her performance once again. She couldn't help but love it when she was on stage. The cheering she got from the crowd, and when they sang along with her, made her heart soar. It was like being in love all over again. Okay, so maybe nothing could top the feeling she had when she first met Jesse, but really… it felt good.

_Puts on my sexiest clothes  
__Trying to make you notice me  
__Come close to me and fill me up_

**You walked past me in the hallway  
****Your smell hit me right away  
****Made me weak  
****Maybe you want me too?**

_**All I want is to have you in my arms  
**__**Feel your touch and your sweet kiss  
**__**Taking in your looks, please give me your love  
**__**Gotta have you by my side  
**__**Or my life gets worthless**_

_Finally you see me  
_**Have you here in my arms  
**_All my hard work is worth you  
**Good thing I saw you, 'cause I can't live without you**_

_**All I want is to have you in my arms  
**__**Feel your touch and your sweet kiss  
**__**Taking in your looks, please give me your love  
**__**Gotta have you by my side  
**__**Or my life gets worthless**_

The crowd cheered, and Libby and Jesse thanked them a great deal. Libby had tears streaming down her face, so she let Jesse sing one of his songs now. It was ´Can't Let You Go´, one of her favorites.

She went down from the stage, to get another chat with London, but Maddie approached her, still wearing that dumb blue hat. She probably wasn't off shift yet. She was working a lot. But she had two people with her, that Libby hadn't seen before. But she guessed it would be okay, because Maddie wouldn't bring some crazy fans over here. She was more responsible than that.

"Hi…" she smiled, "Libby, this is Keely and Phil. They'd like to ask you a few questions for a project they're doing at school."

"If you don't want to answer, that's totally cool." Keely smiled, but you could tell she really hoped that she would answer.

"Okay…" Libby said, "Sit down and shoot, I guess."

Just then, Jesse started singing…

_Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' in circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had them eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around_

"Okay," Keely said, when the camera was running, and everybody's hair was looking all good, "So, I'm sitting here with the huge pop sensation Libby Lee. And yes, it is her boyfriend Mr. Jesse McCartney that you can hear in the background. He's singing ´Can't Let You Go´. And Libby, did he write that song for you?"

Libby shot her a huge smile, "I don't really know, but I'd like to believe he did."

"Cool." Keely said, getting lost for a second, but then she snapped out of it again, "So, you're only 15 years old, turning 16 soon. How do you manage high school along with this… career. How do you do your homework, and how do your school treat you? Differently from the other students? Do you have any friends who aren't famous?"

"Uhm, yeah…" Libby trailed off, "I mostly do gigs in the weekends, so it wont interfere with my school work. But it's not that hard, I live in… in New Mexico, and everything is great. My mom told me this shouldn't ruin my work, because school is the most important thing, so she wont even let that happen. I have a… a brother, a twin brother actually, and he and I goes to school together, and I have a lot of regular friends too. I don't bring them when I go places, but they like my music, and my home studio. We have fun there, and no, my school doesn't treat me differently, they hardly realizes who I am."

"Really?" Keely questioned, "You say you have a twin brother? Does he sing as good as you, and if he does, then why aren't he famous? What's his name?"

"Uhm his name is Ryan… Anyway, yes, he does sing well too. We've starred in a lot of our musicals at school. Also before I got famous, and yeah… people loved us there."

_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_

"Cool, so how is your relationship with Jesse McCartney? You two still going strong?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going strong." Libby giggled, "As ever, actually. We try to work on our relationship the best we can, but it's kinda hard, y'know? I mean, we live far away from each other, and we both have busy schedules, so it's pretty much when we have a gig together, that we actually are together. Unless if we get time for a date. It happens."

Keely giggled slightly, "Yeah, I saw you on the cover of Trendy Teen Magazine around a week ago. Isn't it hard with all those paparazzi?"

"It is." Libby admitted, "It really is. But as a friend of mine said to me when I got mad because of the whole date-thingy, _They do it so we can read about the famous people_. And I may be famous, but I still like to see what other people are up to, so at some point I understand them. I'm just a regular teenage girl too."

_Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride_

"But you say your friends don't go with you when you have a concert? Why is that?" Keely asked, "Don't they support you?"

"Oh, they support me." Libby said, "But in… different ways. They like go with me when I have to get my hair cut, or when… I have to have a pedicure or a manicure, and… they support me more in school."

"Sure, what could be more fun than that?" Maddie sarcastically chipped in from the side, where she had been listening to the whole thing.

"A root canal you don't need?" Libby suggested, sarcastically too.

Maddie started laughing like crazy, but stopped when she realized something. That sentence sounded oddly familiar. "Wait a minute!" she said, "That sounds like something I would say!" she stopped again, "And wait a minute more! I think I said that once! To London!"

"You did?" London asked, surprise written across her face.

"Yes!" Maddie just said, "This is weird…"

"Yeah…" Libby replied, studying Maddie as close as possible. That damn hat was still covering her face, but she actually looked sorta familiar, "That is weird."

Phil shot the two girls a look, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was up, and he was going to check it all out in his Giggle when he got to his hotel room. He meant to remember that Maddie actually had something to do with Libby Lee… A relative or something, but he wasn't quite sure. He just didn't understand why they didn't know it now, then.

_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_

_So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer_

"Well, thank you very much for this interview." Keely smiled, "I'll make sure to give you a copy, when we've added it a little bit. And maybe we'll see you at the concert tomorrow."

"You guys coming?" Libby asked them.

"Yes." Keely smiled.

"I'll give you backstage passes." Libby replied, "For you too Maddie. London's already got one. And for the twins too if they want."

"That'd be great." Maddie smiled, "Just pass by the Candy Counter and give them to me, I'll be sure to pass them around before the show. Anyway, I meant to ask you something, isn't Hannah coming?"

"Oh…" Libby trailed off, "No, not this time, unless she surprises us. But… I don't think so. You know her?"

"Yeah, we're like this." Maddie smiled, crossing her fingers.

"Cool." Libby said, standing up, "But I'll catch you tomorrow, or so then?"

"Sure."

_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go  
Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go  
_

--

Libby threw herself on the bed. She could hear that Jesse had stepped out of his shower. She rose from the bed and soundlessly opened the door to the bathroom. She sneaked behind Jesse and wrapped her arms around his naked chest, with the six-pack that she loved so much.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear. She started to kiss his neck. A smiled formed on his lips.

"I love you too, Libby." he told her and spun around. He leaned in to put a passionately kiss on her lips. She broke the kiss and put her head on his shoulder. Jesse slid his hands down her back and let his them rest on her waist.

"Hey, I was thinking, that song, ´Can't Let You Go´, who did you write it too?" Libby said looking deeply into Jesse's light eyes. He got a smile on his lips.

"Don't you know? I wrote it for my ex. It is an old song." Jesse said. Libby pushed him away and crossed her arms, looking at him with a mad look in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck and made his way down to the valley between her breasts. She was melting by his kisses. He kissed her neck again.

"I wrote it for you, who else is so God damn beautiful, that I would never leave her in my life? You know when I think of you, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. When I know how soon I am going to see you, I can't sleep or eat." He said.

"Really?" Libby asked with a sweet voice. She just loved him. She pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jesse said. Libby gave him a kiss more and went into bed.

"Are you coming?" Libby asked and looked at the open bathroom door. Jesse went over to her. He was wearing boxers with cartoons on. He quickly got under the covers and laid himself close into Libby. He took his arms around her and pulled her tighter.

"Cute boxers you've got." Libby said, after a while.

"You like them?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, they look sexy on you." Libby said and gave him a kiss.

"Well, so are you." Jesse said. He turned off the light, "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Libby said and tightened her grip around Jesse. "I love you."

"I love you too."

--

"Hey Keel…" Phil said, looking at his Giggle, with a soft smile, "You know that slip I made downstairs… About Libby Lee?"

"Yeah…" Keely said, sitting down next to him, "What was that about?"

"I just remembered something," Phil said, "About Libby Lee. She's gonna get really world wide famous, and she is marrying some basketball dude or something. But if I remember correctly, there's a little more to the story…" he paused and eyed his Giggle again, "You want to check it out? If we do, we can reveal a huge secret! And if it's too huge, we'll keep it to ourselves."

"Sure…" Keely smiled, "But it wont cause problems like last time, will it? When we saw my future?"

"No." Phil said, "I think the problem was that you saw your own future, but Libby Lee will never see this, soo…"

"Fine." Keely said, "Let's sit real close."

Phil nodded and scooted closer to her. He placed the Giggle on his head, and rolled the little screen down. Keely placed her head on his shoulder, waiting for the ´film´ to begin.

"Libby Lee, 2030." Phil told the Giggle.

And then they both held their breath. They had no idea, what they were about to see, and just how many lives it actually involved.

* * *

_Okay, so I told myself, "Stessa, you need to let Michelle write some too, you can't do everything here, it's also her story", and she actually told herself too, about our other story, "Michelle, you need to let Stefania write on this one too," but turned out, we're not really good at that. We both write on the stories, but MelleG is practically writing No Sleep Tonight, while I'm carrying this. Urgh! ;p But she did write some here! So let's clap our hands together for her, because she wrote "She Says Hey to Me", the song that Jesse and Libby sang. _

_I (MelleG) also wrote the song Libby sang at the Chill Grill. Can I have more hands clapping together for me? Remember to leave us a review, please?_

_**Tootles,**__ MelleG and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	8. Chapter Eight

_So. Yeah. Here's the next chapter. We both thank you a great deal for the awesome reviews. This chapter is dedicated to __Bl1SSFuln3ss__; because we love you so much, and you always leave such great reviews. And you clapped for MelleG, she's grateful now ;p We hope you enjoy this update. _

_**Disclaimer; **__We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Hannah Montana, That's So Raven and Phil of the Future. We also don't own Jesse McCartney, he's his own person, and not mine (unfortunately ;p). We also don't own the song "Headstrong", Ash T. does that.

* * *

_

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 8.**

**Secrets are for You and Sex is for Jebby.**

Libby woke up by the sun streaming through the windows right behind her bed. She turned on the side, wanting to continue her wonderful sleep, but groaned, when she saw what time it was. She had to get up soon. She had lunch plans with London, before she was heading for rehearsal with Jesse for their concert tonight. She could already feel it would be a long Saturday.

She sat up in bed, and frowned when she saw her wig lying back on her pillow. She quickly grabbed it and put it on again, happy that Jesse was still sleeping. What wouldn't he think if he ever found out? She had to ask Raven to fix a few new wigs, maybe with a different haircut, and then they really had to stick better to her head even when she was sleeping. Maybe she could even ask her to put a few colourful tots in here and there. Maybe blue… or PINK?!

She groaned and lay back on her pillow again. She could rest a little more. She was only to meet London at 12:30., so actually, what was the rush? It would be much better to lie there, beside Jesse, and have his body warming her. She scooted closer to him, and softly placed her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He let out a content sigh, and hugged her even tighter, before kissing the top of her head, letting her now he was awake.

"Good morning." She giggled, kissing his bare chest.

"Morning babe." Jesse softly replied, rubbing her back in slow circles, "Have you slept well?"

"You were right here beside me, weren't you?" Libby just said, looking up at him, with love in her eyes. She giggled softly, and leaned in to give him a tender kiss, which he quickly responded to, kissing her back. He moved them, so he was on top of her, resting on his elbows, careful not to hurt her. She was so fragile, so that could easily happen. She was just smiling up at him, her eyes full of love.

"I love you Libby." Jesse mumbled, not before kissing her again and again and again. He trailed his kisses in a line down from her mouth to her cheek, to her neck and to the valley between her breasts, which was visible, because of the very little top she was wearing to bed.

"I love you too," she replied, and relaxed under his sweet touches. He was so gentle to her, he was absolutely the best boyfriend she'd ever had. She let out an unexpected moan, as his hands went up her shirt, and to her breasts. "Hey, hey, mister." She giggled, "Now's not the time for this."

"Time for what?" Jesse asked, acting dumb, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He instead decided to completely ignore her request, and started tugging at her top, to move it from her body.

"C'mon Jesse… I really don't have time." Libby said, though she didn't really fight against his hands, as they pulled her top over her head, and started working on her pyjama pants.

"But Libs babe…" Jesse begun as he looked up to catch her eyes, "I haven't seen you forever, and we didn't have time yesterday, and we wont have time tonight since we have a concert. I've just missed you so much." He finished, giving her a pouty look.

Libby couldn't resist, she giggled, and leaned down to give him a kiss, "Fine then, I've missed you too."

Jesse moved up to catch her lips, in a passionate kiss, while her fingers started working on his boxers. It didn't matter if she was gonna be late, London could always wait… She giggled as she flung his boxers across the room.

--

"Mmmhh…" Libby mumbled, as she snuggled closer to Jesse's hot body. They were both covered in sweat, and completely naked. He kissed the top of her head yet again, and squeezed her tight, "That was amazing." she finished, flashing him a quick smile.

"Isn't it always?" Jesse just laughed, catching her lips in a kiss. They spent way too little time together, because when they finally saw each other… They couldn't really get enough of the other. They continued to lie there kissing for around a minute, until banging on their door broke them apart.

"JESSE!?" they heard someone scream. And they could tell it was Hannah, because her voice was quite unique, "Could you get your tongue out of Libby's throat for a minute, I need to speak to her!?"

"How the hell does she know stuff like that?!" Jesse mumbled, before slipping on his boxers, and opening the door for her.

Hannah quickly made her way into the room, giving Jesse a look-over, "Okay, so I know you haven't seen each other forever, but I think the whole hotel heard you!"

"And really…" Lola said, following into their room, "That's not a picture I want to have developed!"

Libby quickly wrapped the sheets around her naked body and stood up from the bed, trying to greet her two friends, while holding on the her sheet, which was falling down as quickly as she pulled it up. "Hi girls!" she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought we'd say hi and good luck tonight." Hannah smiled, "After all, Miley, Lilly and Oliver have tickets to your show." She paused and winked a Libby, "If ya' know what I mean?"

"Hannah," Libby said, very serious, "Even the _bed_ knows what you mean!"

"'Kay then!" Hannah smiled, "Could you dress up and meet me sometime? It's important, it's about our show at that high school next weekend. We need to figure out all that dress-thingy, we have to talk to Raven."

"Yeah, but I figured we'd have her step by at my house when you've arrived." Libby just said, "You know how fast she is to all that, plus she already has the dresses, she just needs to fit 'em. Are you tagging along, Lola?"

"No, I don't think so." Lola said, "I'd have nothing to do there, while you're singing and well…"

"Okay, that's cool enough." Libby smiled, "But, I think Jesse and I will dress ourselves, go say sorry to Mr. Moseby for being so loud and then get breakfast."

"Yeah, you do that!" Lola laughed, and then she turned around and dragged Hannah out of the room, while Jesse turned to Libby with a smile on his face.

God, it was gonna be a loooong day!

--

After Libby had showered and dressed, she had a quick chat with Hannah and Lola, who told her they'd love to come backstage after the concert tonight. Oliver was there too, and they'd be themselves, so people wouldn't get all gaga over Hannah's being there, and want her to sing with Libby and Jesse.

After that she rushed through lunch with London, ignoring her complaints about Ivana and her latest pedicure. Then she stepped by the Candy Counter, said hi to Maddie, (who was still wearing that stupid hat) and gave her the tickets for the concert tonight.

She rushed upstairs to change and get her stuff together, before her and Jesse were heading towards the concert hall. They had to rehearse a couple of songs, and then get dressed, which was always a very drawn-out thing for Libby to do. She hated that they had to do so much before she could go on stage. She just wanted to go out there and rock!

"…and two steps to the right, and one back to the left." Jesse finished, doing a little happy-dance, "It's gonna look cool, I hope they're gonna like it!"

"I hope they're gonna like our new song too." Libby mumbled, "And that other one we've been rehearsing. I asked my friend if we could sing it, and she said she didn't mind, as long as we gave her credit." Libby continued. So, that was a little lie, but it was okay, it was not like Kelsi would ever know anyway.

"Great, it's gonna be a great show tonight." Jesse smiled, "When are your dancers gonna be here? Don't you have to rehearse that new dance to ´Headstrong´?"

"Yeah, but Sarah just send me a text, they're gonna be a little late. Their plane got delayed."

"Oh, okay." Jesse said, "Then why don't we do hair and such now?"

"That's fine." Libby smiled, "It's gonna be good later. Everybody will be going backstage. We're gonna have a blast!"

"Yup," Jesse smiled, slipping his hand into hers, "But then again, I always do with you."

"Ooh, you're such a cutie." Libby giggled, kissing his cheek. She looked down, when she felt her leg buzz. Her phone was on vibrate. She took it up, and saw Gabriella's name flashing across the screen. She excused herself to her boyfriend for a moment, and walked to a quiet corner, flipping the phone open, "Yeah?"

"Shar!" Gabriella whined, "Can you guess what?"

"No…" Libby trailed off, "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me?"

"You bet I am!" Gabriella said, "We're all coming to your house tonight to watch movies! We wanted to surprise you, but Taylor said I had to call, so I guess you can tell Ryan. Kelsi wont be here though, she's off to some sort of concert, anyway. Isn't it great?"

"Uhm, yeah…" Libby trailed off, "But you might wanna give Ryan and call too, y'know?"

Gabriella was silent for a minute, but then she spoke, questions in her voice, "Why?"

"I'm not home." Libby said, scratching her cheek, "Not all weekend."

"You're not?" Gabriella questioned, "I didn't know that. Where are you?"

"In Boston." Libby said, "I'm visiting my aunt and uncle. The Fitzpatricks." She paused, "Anyway, I hope you'll all have fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella mumbled, "See you sometime then…" she paused for a second, but then she continued, "You know what's funny?"

"No, what?"

"Kelsi is in Boston too. Which concert is going on there? Do you know?"

"Oh yeah…" Libby trailed off, "Yeah, I do."

--

"The first song, we'd like to start with, is a new one from us." Jesse said, "We've been writing on it together whenever we've had time, so we hope you'll all enjoy it. It's called ´A Song For You´. And it will be released when our joined CD comes out." Jesse paused, "Which will happen sometime. We just need a few adjustments, and then we can start recording!"

The crowd cheered, and Jesse and Libby joined hands, and took place in the middle of the stage, the spotlight hitting them. Jesse wasn't playing his guitar in this one, they were just standing there, close to each other, because they knew their fans wanted some Jebby love. Jebby was what they'd named them, on fan sides, everywhere. The music started playing, and Libby raised her mic to her mouth, getting ready to start…

(**Jesse singing, **_Libby singing, __**both singing**_)

_I don't care what people say  
__I love you ev'ry night and day  
__I guess you are the one to blame  
__I know they say that love makes blind  
__If that's the truth, then I don't mind  
__I'll love you just the same_

She moved around him, keeping her eyes glued to his, as their fans seemed to get into their song. It was the first time they'd ever sung it for other people, and they seemed to take the first part of it well, which meant a lot to Libby. She knew this song would be a hit when it started playing in the radios. Jesse started singing, and she just smiled at him.

**I know we're young; that's okay  
****I love you very much, though they  
****Say it all is just a game  
****I know it's true so what they do  
****Does nothing to us, you know it too  
****I'll love you just the same**

_**Oh-uh-ooh  
**__**Nothing like love  
**__**It's you and I**  
__**Oh-uh-ooh  
**__**You lift me up  
**__**And makes me fly  
**__**Oh-ooh-oooh  
**__**I love you so**_

They did their dance moves, as there was a break from the lyrics. The crowd cheered, as Libby leaned up and gave Jesse a peck on the cheek, just like they'd rehearsed. She looked into the crowd, as Jesse started singing again, and realized that there was a lot of reporters down there. She let out a smile though, when she saw Phil and Keely on the first row.

**You complete me, oh yes you do  
****I know that I complete you too  
****And though people know my name  
****They will never know me like you do**  
**Babe, you've got me and I've got you  
****I'll love you just the same**

_They have nothing to say, you know  
__You inspire me to let it go  
__You took my heart; let it flame  
__The love you show is sweet and mine  
__My love, you taught me how to shine  
__I'll love you just the same_

_**Oh-uh-ooh**_  
_**Nothing like love  
**__**It's you and I  
**__**Oh-uh-ooh  
**__**You lift me up  
**__**And makes me fly  
**__**Oh-ooh-oooh  
**__**I love you so**_

_Ooh, nothing like love, oh noo_  
**You have to know, I love you so, yeah, yeah…**

The song broke up a little, and the beat changed. Libby moved to the front of the stage, running her hands through her fans, while Jesse took a step up, where the high of the stage changed, and his face was on the big screen right behind him. Libby followed quickly after, grabbing his hand, when she reached him.

_If you never let know  
__It'll never show _**(show)  
**_You just gotta let go  
__Let it go and flow _**(flow)**

_If you know you're in love  
That shows from above _**(above)**  
_It's all gonna go  
__Go and flow _**(flow)**

_If you never let know  
__It'll never show _**(show)  
**_You just gotta let go  
__Let it go and flow _**(flow)**

**Oh-uh-ooh  
Nothing like love**  
**It's you and I  
**_It's just you and I, ba-be…_  
**Oh-uh-ooh  
****You lift me up  
****And makes me fly  
**_Makes me wanna spread my arms and fly, oh yeah…_  
**Oh-ooh-oooh  
_I love you so_**

_**Oh-uh-ooh**_  
_**Nothing like love  
**__**It's you and I  
**__**Oh-uh-ooh  
**__**You lift me up  
**__**And makes me fly  
**__**Oh-ooh-oooh  
**__**I love you so**_

Libby took a deep breath, and finished the song, after the music had already ended.

_I…. Love you sooo…_

Then Jesse scooped her in for a kiss, which got their fans to scream as high as ever. They all cheered for them, and Libby let out a little giggle. She pulled away from Jesse, and they went down to Jesse's chair, where their water was. They took each some, and then Libby got ready to introduce the next song.

--

Kelsi got a huge smile on her face as she watched Jesse and Libby kiss each other on the big screen. They were a really cute couple, she was a Jebby supporter all the way. No matter if Gabby said she hated Libby Lee, because of Troy's obsession, she liked her music, and found her very down to earth. So when her parents had given her these tickets, she'd been ready to jump on a plane immediately. And Jesse McCartney was really cute. It wasn't just Taylor who liked him, yes, she liked him too.

"And now," Libby introduced, smiling at all of them, "This song… It's a song written by a girl at my school. My high school actually. It's from out latest Winter Musical, and she's a very talented pianist and composer. I know she'd be thrilled to know we did her music, and this song is very special to me. Because well… I've been singing it myself. I didn't really get the part for the show, because some of my friends got them. But here it is… ´What I've Been Looking For´. And of course, Jesse will help me performing it."

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**  
_**You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me**_  
_And this feelings like no other_  
_**I want you to know**_

Kelsi froze, as the familiar lyrics started coming out of the huge sound system. She couldn't believe it! How was that possible? How could Libby Lee and Jesse McCartney know her song? Hadn't Libby just said that it was from the Winter Musical at _her_ school? But… she didn't go to East High!… did she?

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you  
**__**so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for**_

This was… amazing. She was proud that Jebby was singing her song, but really… how did it happen? She said she'd been singing it herself, and that her friends got the parts… But Troy and Gabriella did! How did all this mix together? Did Libby Lee go to her school? But that didn't sound right, she would have known… Hmm, she really had to keep this to herself, and then… Maybe dig into a couple of people's lives to do a little research.

_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_  
_**Don't have to say a word**_  
**For so long I was lost  
So good to be found**  
_**I'm loving having you around **_  
**This feeling's like no other**  
_**I want you to know **_

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

Hadn't the circumstances been so freaking weird, she would have felt a little more proud by this whole thing. You know, two of the hugest teenage stars were singing her song! Hallo, she wanted to tell everyone about it! She paused and decided to make her way up front to check Libby out, and see if she looked familiar.

She brushed past a brunette, and right into a blonde girl. They ended up on the ground, Kelsi on top of her, blushing like crazy. __

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

"I'm so, so, so, so, unbelievably sorry!" Kelsi said, getting off the blonde, "Really, are you okay?" she stuck out her hand to pull her up, but froze when she locked eyes with her, "Oh my God, Sharpay!? Hi!"

The blonde stood up on her own, and shot her a confused look; "Uhm… Excuse me, what!?"

"What are you doing here, Shar?" Kelsi exclaimed, quickly embracing her in hug, which she noticed, wasn't returned, "I didn't know you were here! I mean, we could have been together instead." She paused, "Say something, Sharpay?"

"Uhm… I dunno know how to tell you this… But my name is not Sharpay, it's Maddie."

"Oh…" Kelsi felt kinda embarrassed, but she didn't understand, "You just look exactly like a friend of mine. One of my best friends… Her name is Sharpay."

"Oh," Maddie trailed off, "Well, nice to meet you anyway."

"My name is Kelsi." Kelsi smiled, "It's just weird… You look so much like her, it's crazy. Anyway… Do you like the song they just sang?"

"Yeah, it was really cool." Maddie said, "Kinda sweet too. I can't believe she didn't get that part though, hello, she's Libby Lee!"

"Well…" Kelsi trailed off, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I wrote that song, and two of my friends got those parts, but… Libby Lee doesn't go to our school."

"Well, okay." Maddie smiled "Nice to meet you anyway, and good luck with… figuring out then."

"Thanks." Kelsi smiled, waving to her, as she walked off in the other direction, finding that this day was turning out a whole lot different then she'd thought. First Jebby sang her song, and then she crashed into a girl who looked exactly like Sharpay. Something just wasn't right.

--

"Oh My Gosh!" Keely exclaimed, the next day, as she and Phil had, once again, seen Libby's future. They had gone to the concert yesterday, not knowing how to talk to her backstage, so they'd avoided her. But now they'd watched it again, and it seemed even more serious than the last time they watched it. "Poor her. I mean her life is so messed up. I wish we could help her?"

"Yeah," Phil agreed, "But listen Keel… What we saw, is way too big news to reveal. We can't do that to her. It'll ruin her whole career before it even begun. It can change lives for thousands of people. You need to promise to keep this to yourself. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Keely smiled, giving him a tight hug, "But I still think we should talk to her, before she leaves today. Maddie told me it was around 2pm or something. We could head to her suite, we just have to make sure that Jesse isn't there. We don't have to tell her what we saw, just that we know her secret."

"Okay…" Phil mumbled, "Let's do that. Jesse is leaving already at 12 o'clock, so we'll head her suite after."

"Great!" Keely agreed, smiling slightly, "I think White Panther and Fussybear have handled yet another mission!"

--

_There goes Jesse. Is Libby near him? _London thought to herself. She checked the hallway for Libby. _Nope. He is alone. Yes, he is mine. Yay me!_, London continued thinking her evil thoughts, and then she locked arms with Jesse, when she approached him.

"Hey, my future husband. What are you doing alone in the hallway? Somebody could attack you!" London said and looked at him. She send him a big smile.

"You are so right! I have to go back to my room." Jesse said. While thinking: _Yeah, you did attack me. London when do you give up?! _He then tried to get out of her grip. "London, I have to get back to my room. Let go!" Jesse yelled at her.

"I'll only let go if I get a goodbye kiss." she said and leaned in for a kiss. Jesse moved and ran away. He quickly found the key to his and Libby's room. He locked himself in.

London opened her eyes and found herself kissing the wall. "That was why he was such a bad kisser. Eww, why does he have to be so mean? We are like soul mates! And he can't change that. Libby just have to dump him. Or…I need someone stupid for my plan! This is so good!" London said, talking with herself.

She walked down the hall and to the elevator. She was thinking of her genius plan when she walked into the elevator doors, not really watching were she was going, "Aww, my head!" she pushed the bottom on the elevator, heading her own suite.

--

"So, Kelsi!" Taylor smiled, sitting Indian style on Gabriella's bed, "How was the concert last night? Any good? What were you going to anyway?"

"Jesse McCartney and Libby Lee…" Kelsi smiled, thinking and thinking. She had thought about that song and that Maddie girl all the way home on the plane. And she couldn't figure out what to do now. It was weird, how was it possible?

"Was it any good?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, and did Jesse look hot?" Taylor added.

"Yeah, it was okay…" Kelsi trailed off, looking at her two friends, "But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened. It was something else."

"Oh my God, who died?" Gabriella giggled, looking serious though.

"Jesse McCartney and Libby Lee sang MY song, and then I met this girl named Maddie who looked _exactly_ like Sharpay." Kelsi told them, "It was really weird. "

"What do you mean, your song?" Taylor asked, crooking an eyebrow.

"They sang ´What I've Been Looking For' up on stage, in front of millions of people." Kelsi said, playing with her glasses, "Something is going on, and I don't like it. Where's Sharpay?"

"She's in Boston." Gabriella quickly said.

"What is she doing in Boston?"

"Visiting some family, I dunno…" Gabriella said, "Why?"

"Hmm," Kelsi said, looking at them, "Guys, I think… I think Sharpay is hiding something."

"What could that be?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know…"

--

"And who's that?" Zack asked, pointing at a picture of Gabriella, "She kinda looks like Corrie."

"Well…" Libby trailed off, "I don't know about that, but her name is Gabriella, and she's one of my best friends. She's really sweet, you'd love her."

"So do you go to like, a real school?" Cody asked her, shooting her a small smile.

"Yeah," Libby said, "But I sorta… Well, I have another personality when I'm in school, so no-one really knows I'm a popstar."

"Really!?" Zak asked, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, it's okay…" Libby smiled, hugging both the twin boys. She'd come to like them a lot. They were so much fun to be with, and after Jesse left earlier, she had nothing to do. She didn't want to spend time with London, so the twins were a good option.

"And who's that, then?" Cody asked, pointing at a picture of Chad, "He has some cool hair."

"Ha!" Sharpay said, "That's Chad, he's a really cool dude. But he'd the dumbest kid in school."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sharpay continued, "That's why we gave him the nickname: Chad, the dumbest kid in school."

Zack and Cody started laughing, but Zack stopped and stared at her, "You know," he begun, "If you dyed you hair blonde, you'd look a lot like Maddie."

That caught Libby's attention, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah well…" Zack trailed off, "You have the same eyes, and the same nose… The same mouth too. All you really need to change is your hair."

"What's her name again?"

"Maddie Fitzpatrick," Cody answered, "Why?"

Libby froze. So she was a Fitzpatrick, huh? Maybe she ought to pay them a real visit sometime, even though her mom told her she shouldn't. She had a feeling that someone was hiding something, and she hated secrets! She had to find out what they all were up to, she just had to. She snapped out of it, when Zack hit her across the face, "Uhm, sorry, nothing…" Libby whispered, "Nothing. I'll speak to Maddie later."

"Yeah," Cody said, noticing her weird behavior, "I bet you will."

* * *

_So! Do I need a ta-daah for this too, like with our other story, I can't believe we've managed to write this too!? Hah, we're good! ;p Anyway, we hope you liked this, and that it wasn't too weird (but it probably was)? Anyway, next chapter should be very exciting if we stick to our plans, but we'll see about that… So, we used two songs in this chapter, What I've Been Looking For obviously belongs to High School Musical. The other song, A Song For You, is written by me (Stessa) so I hope you liked it. Please leave us a review along the way, they mean so much to us?_

_**Tootles, **__MelleG and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Hi, thanks for the awesome reviews. We love them. This chapter is dedicated to __x Estebanita x__ because you've figured out almost the entire story, hurray for you. You're great. Did I ever tell you I loved your name, anyway? I don't think I did. But you rock! _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phil of the Future. We don't own Jesse McCartney either. _

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 9.**

**Coconut Gum and Fitzpatrick Leprechauns. **

Libby had been taking a little nap before her trip home, but woke up by her ringing cell phone. She saw Chad's name flashing across the screen, as weird as it was. What did he want? The boy never called her, and now suddenly he was… What was he up to?

Libby grabbed her cell, quickly flipping it open with her thumb, "Yes Chad, and what can a beautiful lady do for you?"

"Haha," Chad mumbled, "Why do you sound so tired?"

"Because you woke me up from my nap." Libby replied, "Anyway, it was good you did, I have to be somewhere. What did you want?"

"Uhm, this is kinda awkward actually…" Chad replied, trailing off a bit, "Actually, no it's not, you're my friend, you understand, right?"

"I bet I would if you told me." Libby said, waiting for him to reveal the BIG secret he was about to. If it was a secret, anyway. What did she know, anyway? He still hadn't told her.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Chad said, laughing, "Uhm… It's about the show this Friday. I was thinking… It would be nice to sing something."

Libby had to laugh at that one. Chad!? Sing? That was just hilarious! "Haha, you're kidding, right?"

"No!" Chad said, "You understand, don't you? I want to sing like you guys. I mean… Tay is doing that whole Hot Pops-thingy with you guys, and Troy is singing his song, and… I want to be a someone too. Not just a basketball someone, but believe it or not, I _can_ actually sing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm kinda… Kinda stage fright." Chad revealed, "And I don't have a song."

"Oh…"

"So I was thinking… I know you love all this jazz, so maybe you want to sing with me?" Chad asked, "Because Taylor isn't the best singer, and she's busy enough as it is. With everything, the Scholastic Decathlon and then your song."

"Uhm, I don't really have time…" Libby said. She was already doing enough as it was. She still hadn't figured out how to be two persons at once, so agreeing to do a song with Chad, would only make it even harder. "But!" she paused, "I think you and Gabriella could do one. She's a quick learner, and she isn't as busy as Taylor. Actually, I think I have a perfect song for you two."

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Yup, ask her." Libby smiled, happy with herself for helping him, "And then… If she says yes, come to my house tomorrow after school, and you can record it in my home studio. Gabriella knows everything about it."

"Cool!" Chad smiled, and she could almost hear the relief in his voice, "Thanks Sharpay, I love you."

"Love ya' too, Chad." Libby smiled, flipping her phone close again. She sighed and threw it on her table, and let herself fall backwards onto her bed. It was good she hadn't agreed to sign with him. She still hadn't figured out how to be both Sharpay; singing with the Hot Pops and Libby; singing with Hannah. It would only add more stress to her life, and she really didn't need that right now.

There was a knock on the door, and she sat up again, looking at the door, "Come in, it's open." She paused, "…unless you're London."

"We're not," Keely said, opening the door into her room, "But we are Fussybear and White Panther…"

"For the last time!" Phil yelled, "I am not a Fussybear!"

Libby giggled a little, and motioned for her guests to sit down and tell her why they were there.

"Yeah," Phil begun, "So, Sharpay, how's your brother doing?"

Libby froze. How did… Did he just call her _Sharpay_!? How did… How was… Huh?

"Yeah, don't you miss being away from all your friends?" Keely continued, "And who's Troy Bolton?"

"What are you two doing?" Libby asked, an eyebrow ached. Maybe it was best to deny everything? "Have you lost your mind? Gone off the reservation?"

"No…" Phil said, shooting her a weird glance, "Why don't you just tell us exactly why you're hiding your true personality, and then just… tell us about yourself?"

"Do you know something I don't?" Libby questioned.

"Sharpay Evans!" Keely screamed, on the top of her lungs, "Quit the act! You have a secret personality, we're not gonna tell anyone, just talk to us…"

"Alright…" Libby said, "I don't know how you know this, but I DO in fact have a secret name. My real name _is_ Sharpay Evans, but you already know that, and…"

--

Libby made her way downstairs, Esteban, who was carrying her luggage, right behind her. She watched him go outside to put her stuff into a cab, but she turned around and made her way towards the candy counter, where Maddie was working, still wearing the stupid hat.

London really did get some crazy ideas sometimes.

She approached it, waving some money in front of her, "Hi Maddie."

"Hi Libby!" Maddie smiled, leaning herself against the counter, "You heading home now?"

"Yeah," Libby said, flipping her hair onto her back, shooting the girl a cute smile, "Yeah I am. I've got school, like everyone else tomorrow, you know?"

"Ha, yeah, that's right." Maddie smiled.

Libby was about to ask for some coconut gum, when her cell started ringing, flashing Jesse's name. She quickly fixed it out of her purse, and opened it with a smirk, "Honey!?"

"Hi, I just got home…" Jesse said, "Are you on your way yet?"

"No, I'm… talking to Maddie, heading out in a minute." Libby smiled, licking her lips, "I miss you already."

"I miss you too!" Jesse smiled.

"I'll call you later, because I've got to go now…" Libby trailed off, "I love you, Jess."

"Love ya' too, Libs."

Libby giggled, and closed her cell phone, placing it on the candy counter, a smile playing on her lips. She already missed Jesse so much! And it wasn't that long since they'd seen each other.

"Boyfriend?" Maddie questioned, her eyebrows slightly arched together.

"Yup!" Libby smiled, holding out her money, "Could I have some coconut gum? I know it's a weird taste, but I love it."

"I know," Maddie said, "Moseby made me get some just because you were staying here. Normally we never have it, even though Patrick likes it. I guess it's different when stars are staying."

"I could have settled for spearmint!" Libby giggled, "Anyway, I hope to talk to you sometime, Maddie. You're really cool, but I gotta head out." She turned and went for the door, "See ya'!"

"Bye!" Maddie waved as the superstar stepped outside, but then her gaze floated to the counter, where her pink cell phone was still lying, "Libby!" she yelled, quickly picking it up, "You forget your…" she stopped, when she realized that she wouldn't hear her, "…phone…"

--

Sharpay had just settled herself in a chair in the airport, waiting for her flight, when she realized that her cell phone was missing. Dang!

She'd decided to take off her wig and everything, since it would make it so much easier to get around then. But she had to go back and get her cell phone.

Sighing, she grabbed her bags and hurried towards the exit.

--

"Maddie!?" London yelled, storming towards the candy counter, where Maddie was displaying some new sort of chocolate, "I've got horrible news!"

"Me too!" Maddie said, turning around to look at her, "And then I'm getting a cramp in my hand because of all my work."

"Is that…_ your _horrible news?" London asked, a confused look in her eyes.

"Yes." Maddie just said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway!" London said, "Libby didn't come to say goodbye to me! This is a disaster! How can she do that, I thought we were friends! Maybe I should just try calling her cell, because then maybe she can explain to me why she's ignoring me this way. It's not like I'm doing anything to upset her!" London continued, taking her own cell out of her purse.

Before Maddie could object and tell London that Libby's cell phone was right in front of her, London had dialled the number, and was biting her lip, waiting for the connection. Suddenly the cell in front of them started ringing (of course!) and Maddie knew the connection had been made.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" London asked, pointing towards the phone, still having her own cell right next to her ear, "I can't hear if Libby is picking up?"

"Sure!" Maddie said, slowly taking the phone up and opening it with a flip, she placed it against her ear; "Hi London!"

"Hey Libby!" London said, a huge smile forming on her lips, she took her phone down and placed a hand in front of it, "Will you be quiet for a minute, Maddie? I've got Libby on the phone."

"Sure…" Maddie said, a mean smile forming on her lips. She wondered how long it would take for London to do the math?

"So, Libby?" London said, into the phone, "How come you didn't say goodbye to me?"

"I was busy." Maddie replied.

London turned to Maddie again, a mad look in her eyes, "Didn't I just ell you to be quiet?! Maddie, I'm on the phone!"

"I'm talking too!" Maddie replied, holding the phone up for London to see, "With you!" she smacked the phone close, and London could hear the hang-up sound in her own phone. She got a weird look on her face, and turned to Maddie, giggling slightly.

"See?" Maddie said, placing Libby's phone on the counter again.

"Why do you have Libby's phone?" London asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"She left it here." Maddie replied, "In fact, I think I should just go give it to Mr. Moseby. He'll be able to send it to her, or something."

"Yes." London said, "And you know what I've been thinking about?"

"What?" Maddie questioned, turning around to look at London, because she was already half through the lobby.

"You don't need to wear that stupid hat!" London laughed, waving her hands a little, "It was stupid! I was thinking I needed to make you look bad!" she paused, "But you don't need my help to do that, you're perfectly capable of that yourself!" she laughed, and Maddie scoffed, walking off to find Moseby.

--

Sharpay made her way into the lobby, wondering where she could have left her cell phone. Did she leave it in the hotel room, or where else had she been? When she saw the counter, where London was standing, fiddling with her purse, it suddenly occurred to her: it was at the candy counter!

She quickly made her way across the lobby and to the counter, giving it a look over, but of course her cell wasn't there. She looked up and caught London's eyes, shooting her a brief smile. London didn't know who she was. She only knew her with black hair.

"Oh, Maddie." London said, "What did Moseby say? Is he gonna send back Libby's phone?"

Sharpay shot her a confused look, questions floating in her brown pools, "Huh?"

"What – did – Moseby – say?" London asked, pronouncing each word very clearly, which made Sharpay feel like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"And you call me the dumb one!?" London exclaimed, giving her a look over, "Why aren't you wearing your uniform? You were two seconds ago."

Sharpay was about to reply, when Zack made his way to the counter, leaning against it in a flirty way. He shot her a charming smile, and flipped his hair backwards in a cute way, "Hi sweet thang." He said, winking at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Sharpay flinched, her mouth hanging open, "Zack, what are you doing?"

"Not much, Maddie, can I have a pack of gum?"

"Why are you calling me Maddie?" Sharpay asked, "My name's not Maddie, I'm Sharpay."

"Really funny, Madeline." London replied, looking up from her purse, "Just give the kid his gum."

Once again, Sharpay was cut off as she was about to reply, this time Maddie made her way to the counter, looking straight at London, "There, Moseby said he'd call Libby's manager and…" she trailed off as her eyes caught Sharpay's, "Oh my God…" she breathed, "Am I going crazy?"

"Wow…" Sharpay replied, taking a step towards her, "Why do you look like me?"

"Holy Fashionista!" London exclaimed, "Am I seeing double?"

"No!" Cody replied, coming out of the elevator.

"Now there's two Zacks too!" London shrieked, pointing between Zack and Cody, "Stop it, or I'll lose my mind!"

"Ha, too late!" Maddie chipped in, a smirk on her face.

"I'm not Zack, I'm just Cody." Cody said, approaching them, "But I don't understand why there's two Maddies."

"My name is not Maddie, it's Sharpay Evans!" Sharpay said, sighing, "I'm just here to pick up a phone. I forgot it a couple of hours ago."

"But…" Maddie trailed off, "How come you look exactly like me? Wait a minute!" she paused, "Did you just say your name is _Sharpay Evans_?!"

"Yes…?"

"Do you live in Albuquerque, New Mexico?" Maddie questioned.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick! We're cousins!"

"Oh my God, Maddie!?" Sharpay whined, pulling the blonde into a deep hug, "This is so tight! It's been so long! How are you holding up?"

"Good, I work here at the Tipton!" Maddie smiled, pulling away, "Wow, we really do look like each other…"

"You know what's weird…" Zack trailed off, "Your eyes are the exact same eyes as Libby Lee's. Her eyes are chocolate brown too."

Sharpay froze, her eyes going wide, "Yes, yes…" she said, nodding a little, "Can you tell me where my phone is? I left it at the counter when I was here to pick up some coconut gum."

"That's weird…" Maddie said, her eyes searching the counter for a phone, "The only person today who bough coconut gum was Lib-" she paused and shot Sharpay a look, questions in her eyes, "Oh my God!" she said, as realization dawned on her, "Oh my God, you're Lib-!!!" she was caught off, by Sharpay's hand covering her mouth.

Zack, Cody and London shot them a weird look, and Maddie pulled away from Sharpay, a surprised, longing look in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. She just retired to behind the counter, and looked at London, "So London, don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, hoping to get the three other people to leave, so she could be alone with her _cousin_.

"Whatever, I'm bored. Bye!" London replied, bouncing towards the exit and outside.

"I guess we have to go do homework." Cody said, dragging Zack towards the elevator. He could sense that the two teenage girls had something to discuss. Not that he knew what it was…

"You're Libby Lee!?" Maddie exclaimed, when they were alone by the counter.

"Yes!" Sharpay said, "I am. Okay? I wear a black wig, fine? I forget my cell here, where is it?"

"I gave it to Moseby." Maddie replied, "I'll go get it back, yeah? And then we need to talk before you head home? Right?"

"Sure!" Sharpay said, biting her lip, "Just get my phone, I'm expecting a call!"

--

Taylor took a sip of her milkshake. "I can't wait till Libby and Hannah come to our school. It is going to be cool singing with them."

"Yeah, we have to rehearse our song. We can't sound like fools when Libby and Hannah is there." Kelsi informed them.

Gabriella nodded. They shouldn't be known as people who made a fools out of themselves. Suddenly she though of Sharpay though, "Hey when is Sharpay coming back from Boston?" she asked, and took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"I don't know. But she acted really weird when we called her. She always used to tell us everything. Wonder what is wrong with her?" Kelsi said.

"Yeah, she really hasn't been herself lately. Remember when she cried in the car when Jesse McCartney released his song ´Feelin' You´? She had tears in her eyes and got a weird call after the song ended!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe we should talk to her?" Gabriella said, worried. "Hey, by the way. Taylor is it okay if I sing with Chad at the concert?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, 'cause I don't have the time. But we really do need to talk to her." Taylor agreed.

Gabriella smiled and found her cell phone and called up Chad to tell him that she could sing with him.

--

"This is crazy," Maddie mumbled, looking at Sharpay, as they were sitting in the restaurant of the Tipton Hotel, "Simply crazy. I meet my cousin for the first time in forever, and turns out, she's Libby Lee! I mean seriously. And really, it's freaky how much we look alike!"

"Yeah, that is weird…" Sharpay said, "But really, why wouldn't my mom let me see you guys. I can't understand that. Is she hiding something, and if she is, then what is she hiding?"

"I don't know!" Maddie said, sipping the coke that Sharpay bought for her, "But I'm happy to have met you. You gotta let me come to your house someday, I'd love to meet Ryan!"

"Sure," Sharpay smiled.

"Can I go this weekend?" Maddie questioned, hope in her voice.

"Nah, I have a concert there…" Sharpay said, brushing her off.

"Can't I go with you?" Maddie asked.

"No, you ca-" Sharpay cut herself off, as a weird thought entered her head. This was kinda evil, but maybe it could work? She was proud of herself, because this idea was genius! "Maddie… do you sing?"

"A little, why?" Maddie asked.

"Hmm… I have a problem." Sharpay begun, "And it seems like.. you're just the answer to my prayers!"

"Okay…?"

"Listen, I have this concert on Friday, and it's at my own school, so I can't really go there, but I promised my friends I'd sing with them, so it's kinda hard to be two people at once, so since you look exactly like me, I need you to sing with my friends while I'm being Libby Lee!"

Maddie looked taken aback for a second, confused to all Sharpay's rambling. She did get the essence of it though. But it wasn't probably a very good idea to barge into something like that, she'd have to learn the song and the dance moves, there simply wasn't enough time! "I don't… I don't really know…" she trailed off, shooting Sharpay an insecure look.

"Please Maddie?" Sharpay said, "I'm begging you! I really need your help!"

"But it's complicated Sharpay. I have work in the weekends, and I…"

"Please?" Sharpay said, giving her the puppy-dog look. The look she used on Mr. Moseby when she wanted time off or something else. She had used that look when she wanted him to let Clunkers stay in the hotel lobby.

"Okay then…" Maddie gave in, "I'll jump on a plane Thursday after school, since Friday is off."

"We have Friday off too before the party!" Sharpay exclaimed, excitedly clapping her hands, "So that'll be enough time for you to learn everything. Thank you so much, Maddie! I love you!"

"Yeah…"

"You do promise to do it, right?" Sharpay said, as she got worried, "You're not gonna change your mind are you?"

"I promise!" Maddie said, and then she held up her hand, in a very scout-like manner, "…or may the evil Fitzpatrick leprechaun steal me away in the night."

"You believe in leprechauns?" Sharpay questioned.

"They're not all nice, you know!" Maddie said, her voice firm.

Sharpay's eyes widened, and she looked to both sides, as to see if anyone was watching her. "Okay… But I've got to take off now. I have another plane to catch since I missed my first one. I'll call you up later on, 'kay?"

"Sure." Maddie said, following her to the door, "I'll see ya' Thursday night."

Sharpay quickly nodded and gave her cousin a huge hug. "Say hi to London from Libby."

"Shall do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter wasn't very long, and it wasn't the best one yet, but… we've both been busy, and we were sorta stuck with the last two bits of the chapter. We hope it was okay though, next chapter of No Sleep Tonight is up soon, and Popular is on it's way too, even though we just updated, but we have time off now. And we're trying to finish No Sleep Tonight before Michelle has to leave for Canada, because there's not that many chapters yet, and it would be nice if one of our fics are finished. Please remember to leave us a review, they mean the world to us!_

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa (as you can see MelleG changed her name to Noukka.) _

_Peace out!_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Hi, thank you very much for the reviews from last chapter! We loved them! And aren't we back soon? Isn't it amazing how fast we can write 8 pages?_

_**Disclaimer; **__We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Jesse McCartney, Hannah Montana, we don't own the songs "Cinderella", "Go the Distance", "Still There For Me", "Jessie's Girl", "Who I Am", "Never Underestimate a Girl", "Whatever Will Be", "She Could Be", "Girl Power", "You Know I Will", "Someday My Prince Will Come", "Say Ok" and "Homework". We don't own the movie "Into the Blue" either. _

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 10.**

**Does Triplets Go Into the Blue With Miley and Lilly?**

"_Wanna  
__Just be yourself and no one else  
__Wanna  
__Stop the lies to save yourself…_"

"Hi!" Troy said, walking into Sharpay's room, cutting her song off.

She looked up by the sound of his voice, and shot him a cute smile, "Hey.."

He took a seat next to her, and smiled at her too, "Why are you sitting up here, while the rest of us is going through your stuff downstairs, while we were supposed to record our songs?"

Sharpay blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say. "Ah…" she begun, breathing out, "I dunno… I guess I just wanted to sit by myself for awhile and work on one of my new songs. It has been there for some time, and I feel like I need to really write it down properly. You know what I mean?"

"Sure…" Troy smiled, "Can I hear it?"

"Uhm, I don't really know…" Sharpay trailed off, "It's not totally done yet."

"I want to hear it."

"Okay…" Sharpay smiled, adjusting her guitar. She took a few breaths, and strummed her guitar for a second, before slowly starting to sing.

"_You have a secret that no one knows  
__It's driving you mad, gonna lose control  
__You know you're just about to break  
__But you're afraid of what you friends might say_."

Troy just watched her, as she sang for him. She did it with so much passion, passion that Gabriella didn't have when she was singing. Performing was Sharpay's life. It was all she had, he was sure of it. And she had the looks to get somewhere with her performing. She was beautiful, and Troy loved just watching her every move.

As she was sitting there, the light hitting her face in a certain way, and the way her hair fell from behind her ears and towards her eyes, she seemed perfect. She kept on singing, enjoying the music. Her voice was amazing.

"_Wanna  
__Just be yourself and no one else  
__Wanna  
__Stop the lies to save yourself  
__Wanna  
__Just go out and live your life  
__Wanna  
__Do it all when time is right._

_You have no idea of what's to come  
__Good things are gonna come along  
__If you believe you might break free  
__From all the chains you get, just try, live and breathe._"

Troy watched as the rest of their friends slowly, and quietly made their way out of her closet. She hadn't seen them yet, she was lost in her song. They all stopped to listen to her voice, while she finished off.

"_Wanna  
__Just be yourself and no one else  
__Wanna  
__Stop the lies to save yourself  
__Wanna  
__Just go out and live your life  
__Wanna  
__Do it all when time is right_…"

She stopped playing her guitar and looked at Troy, a smile on her face, "Anyway, that's all I have so far."

She heard clapping for behind, and turned to look at her friends, a startled look in her eyes. She let out a smile though, when she saw them all there, and then she started laughing.

"That was a brilliant song, Sharpay!" Kelsi smiled, running to hug her friend, "Did you write that yourself?"

"Pretty much." Sharpay smiled, but then a frown found its way into her face, "Why aren't you downstairs recording your songs?"

"We needed a break." Chad said, a funny look in his eyes, "What was the song about?"

"If you couldn't tell that yourself, you'll just have to not know." Sharpay smiled, placing her guitar on the floor beside herself, "Anyway, why don't we get the rest of the recording done, because I've gotten the most brilliant idea!"

"What idea did you get?" Taylor asked.

"Well…" Sharpay trailed off, "I've been counting our songs together, and figured, that if we put them all on one CD we might actually get people to buy it around East High, and if not, then we'll just have it for ourselves. What do you think about that?"

"Hmm… cool!" Gabriella exclaimed, "But how many songs do we have?"

"I made a list…" Sharpay said, handing them around, "If anything is not right, or if you have any objections, please tell me…"

_Track list:_

_1. The Hot Pops! – Cinderella  
__2. Ryan – Go the Distance  
__3. Chad and Gabriella – Still There For Me  
__4. Troy – Jessie's Girl  
__5. Sharpay – Who I Am  
__6. The Hot Pops! – Never Underestimate a Girl  
__7. Gabriella and Taylor – Whatever Will Be  
__8. Chad – She Could Be  
__9. The Hot Pops! – Girl Power  
__10. Ryan and Sharpay – You Know I Will  
__11. Sharpay and Troy – Someday My Prince Will Come  
__12. Troy and Chad – Homework  
13. Gabriella - Say OK__  
__14. All – We're All in This Together_

_(A/N – we know this is kinda cheesy with the songs and all, but we couldn't really help ourselves. And oh my God, does anybody else just love Corbin's Album?! I do, me, I do! But Still There For Me isn't so good, I think Vanessa's voice is kinda squeaky on it… Anyway, on to the story, or else you or Michelle might get tired of me.)_

"Uhm, Sharpay…" Kelsi trailed off, "I have a question…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Half of these songs aren't even written yet, and of course not even recorded then."

"Kelsi…" Sharpay let out a laugh, "I have it all under control. The songs are written, we only need to record them all."

"Will that not take an awful long time?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, it will." Sharpay said, but then she added, "That's why we have to begin now! It's Monday, we'll make it by Friday!"

They all hurried down to the recording studio, and started working on the songs. Sharpay enjoyed doing this with her closest friends for once. They asked her where she got all the lyrics from, and she told them that she wrote them. Ryan had written _Go the Distance_ by himself, but she'd written _You Know I Will_ with Ryan as the main singer in her thoughts, she was just supposed to help him with the chorus.

_Someday My Prince Will Come _was written for her and Jesse to sing as a song for Disney Channel, but it got dumped in the last minute and everyone forgot about it. She loved the lyrics though, and when she and Jesse performed another song together for Disney Channel, they told her she could have this if she wanted it for her album. But she hadn't wanted it on one of her albums, but it was perfect for her and Troy to sing. And _Who I Am _was a song she wrote for her last album, but her mom had told her it was too… edgy or something. The rest of the songs were songs she'd written over the years, and when she'd gotten home from Boston last night, she'd found them all, and corrected mistakes, and made changes so they all sounded awesome.

It seemed to Sharpay that all her friends had a lot of fun recording their songs, and they all laughed a lot. While the others recorded she was sitting by her computer, fiddling with a cover for their CD. They all had to be on it, and it had to look awesome. She decided to call the CD _Our Best _because they were all so different, and the girls already had a name for their group, while the boys didn't even have a group, so the other name worked for the better.

They weren't near done when the guys left that day, but she knew they'd work on it tomorrow again. The Hot Pops! also needed to work on their dance moves, because it would be too boring with four girls on stage without any movement at all. She had a good feeling about this, and the musicals had gotten pretty popular around school, so she was sure there was some people who would buy this from them. There were probably a lot of crazy girls in love with Troy who would die for this CD too. She didn't know if they'd be able to perform all their songs next Friday, which she hoped they wouldn't because then there was more stuff for Maddie to learn, but Gabriella and Taylor were going to talk to Mrs. Darbus the next day. She just hoped everything worked out ok.

--

It was Thursday and Sharpay was waiting for Maddie to get off the plane. She hadn't told Ryan or her mom about Maddie coming, because she knew her mother wouldn't approve of it, for some weird reason. She knew there was something hidden underneath it all, and she wanted her mom to explain it to both her and Maddie and Ryan later when everything was settled.

She was nervous for tomorrow, her and Maddie had a lot to do before the show. Of course Mrs. Darbus had been overly excited to hear about their CD and she wanted to help them sell it around campus, and of course they had to sing all their songs. Maddie was in for a long ride. And tomorrow before the show, around noon, her friends would come to rehearse together.

It was kinda tricky for her to pull this off, without her friends noticing, because Miley and Lilly were gonna arrive later tonight, while Raven, Eddie and Chelsea would be coming tomorrow, for Raven to do last minute dress fittings with Hannah and Libby. So she figured Maddie could be her while she rehearsed with the guys in the big hall, and she would retire to her room with Miley, Lilly, Eddie, Chelsea and Raven.

Just then she saw someone who looked exactly like her step out, and she waved her hand for her cousin to see. Maddie rushed to her, her bag trailing behind her. She threw it on the floor and enveloped her in a big hug, "Hi!" she smiled, "I actually missed you! And I've been so excited about this all week long!"

"That's good." Sharpay replied, "Because you're up for a loooong ride, girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked, questions in her eyes, "Now I'm scared."

"Don't worry." Sharpay smiled, "You want to have some fun, though?"

"Sure… what are you planning on doing?"

"Give me two seconds." Sharpay replied, rushing into the nearest bathroom. Maddie just looked after her, wondering what her cousin was up to now. She really liked Sharpay and she was looking forward to meeting Ryan too. She just had a feeling that someone was gonna pay them a visit tomorrow at the concert, because Zack, Cody and London had all been very curious as to where she was going.

She frowned when she saw Libby Lee coming out of the bathroom. Oh no… she didn't!? God, that woman must be crazy, so voluntarily being chased by fans? The minute someone spotted her, people started screaming and approached her for pictures and autographs. Libby waved Maddie closer, and she came up to her, holding her bag tight.

"This is my cousin!" Libby said, hugging Maddie close to her, "She's the sweetest thing, she's visiting me from Boston!"

A couple of people started taking pictures of them, blinding Maddie with their flashes. Libby signed a few more papers, and then she leaned into Maddie and whispered, "Want to get out of here?"

Maddie nodded, and Libby grabbed her hand, making her way through the crowd of people. They were heading to the entrance, but the crowd followed her, so they picked up speed, starting to run. When the reached a corner, they hid behind it, laughing like crazy. They stopped though, when the crowd got nearer, not wanting to get caught.

"Wait a minute!" Maddie said, "Why am I hiding? You're the one they're chasing!"

"I just wanted to show you how good it is to have a secret life, otherwise my life would be like this everyday." Libby whispered, "But how about I take my wig off now, and we just head home?"

"Good idea." Maddie said, and watched as Libby returned to Sharpay, "I guess there's a reason you have a secret life. I understand it much more now."

"That's cool," Sharpay smiled, "Now come on, let's hurry home! Hannah is coming later, and of course then I'll have to dress like Libby."

"Of course."

"Just so you know…" Sharpay trailed off, "Only a few people know about this. You do, my mom do. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea do. And then Phil and Keely of course. Ryan doesn't even know, so it's a possibility that you'll have to stall him while I make sure Hannah and Lola are comfortable. Mom couldn't get him to leave the house for the night."

"Oh…" Maddie said, "How do you pull all this off all the time? How do you live this way?"

"I try…" Sharpay said, "But it's hard…"

--

"Sharpay honey, I'm home!" Rachel called, as she entered the house, and threw her briefcase by the door. She quickly took off her high heels, which were killing her, and made her way into the kitchen were she found Sharpay sitting, eating a bowl of ´Captain Crunch´. "Hi, honey." She said, kissing her hair, "How are you doing, Sharpay?"

"I'm doing fine," Sharpay replied, coming into the kitchen from the living room, "And Maddie's fine too."

Rachel looked towards the girl who just came into the kitchen and then back at the girl she just thought was her daughter, "Uhm… what's going on here, Sharpay?"

Sharpay walked around the table and placed a hand on each of Maddie's shoulders, "This is Maddie Fitzpatrick, but you should know that."

"Madeline?" Rachel asked, her eyes getting big, "Is that really you, girl?"

"Yes." Maddie replied, "Nice to meet you." she offered her hand, but was pulled into a hug instead.

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed, "You have no idea how much I've missed you! I'm thinking about you all the time! I can't believe you're actually here!"

"No, me neither…" Maddie replied, sitting down to finish her cereal.

"Now would be a good time to explain everything to us." Sharpay said, sitting down as well, "Why haven't we kept in contact with the Fitzpatricks? Do you have any idea of how hard Maddie works all the time to buy food? And her parents fight all the time, she deserves better!"

Rachel took a seat by the table as well, and took a deep breath, "I have something important to tell you two, now that you know each other. It involves Ryan too, but I guess I could start by explaining to the two of you." she paused and looked at them both, seriously, "After I got pregnant, your father died. I was like, 6 months along, and the scan showed I was having twins. I knew it was gonna be hard, but Irving and Angie promised they'd help me all they could. Angie was pregnant too. So then I gave birth, but at the same time, something tragic happened during Angie's pregnancy. The baby died."

Maddie looked at her, questions floating in her brown pools, "But I'm right here?"

"Yeah, you are." Rachel said, "Because it turned out… I was having _triplets_." She paused, "So… I could only handle two babies, so I gave you up, Madeline. To Irving and Angie. They needed a baby, and they raised you as their own. That was why we cut all contact, because I wouldn't be able to watch them raising you. So I kept Ryan and Sharpay here, without a father, just the three of us."

"Oh my God!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I'm a triplet?!"

"Yes." Rachel said, hanging her head in shame.

"But…" Maddie didn't know what to say, "So… I'm you daughter? And Sharpay's my sister?" she looked around at the huge house, "I could have had ALL this, while I had nothing!" she pushed her chair back and stood up, "How could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry…" Rachel said, "I was… desperate. I truly am sorry, Maddie."

"It's okay, I guess…" Maddie trailed off, "I just can't believe that my parents aren't my real parents. And my real father is like… dead."

"So you're not mad at me?" Rachel asked.

Maddie shook her head an enveloped her mother in a deep hug, wanting to let her know she wasn't angry with her, "We just have to tell _my_ brother, Ryan too then."

"Oh, don't worry." Sharpay smiled, "He'll know soon. But we've got to get ready for Hannah and Lola's arrival. You have to stall Ryan all the time, while I get them settled in the guest room. Therefore, he'll know about you for real later."

--

"Okay," Maddie whispered, as she and Libby were looking into the living room, where Ryan was watching TV, "I go in there, and tell him we need to rehearse, so we go to the music room, while you wait here for Hannah and Lola, and when they come, you get them settled, and whatever happens after that, we'll have to take care of, right?"

"You're a quick learner, sis." Libby whispered, pulling Maddie in for a hug, "I'll go into the kitchen now, get Ryan upstairs."

"Cool." Maddie smiled, and watched as her sister made her way into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Maddie took a deep breath and went into the living room, sitting down next to her brother, "Hi Ry."

"Hi Shar…" Ryan smiled, "Want to watch TV with me? _Friends_ is on."

"Cool!" Maddie giggled, "But… I think we need to rehearse our song together, uhm.. the one… _You Know I Want To_, right?"

"_You Know I Will_." Ryan corrected her, "You wrote it yourself, you should be able to remember. But sure, let's go rehearse."

"Great," Maddie smiled, pulling him up from his seat, "We've got a lot to do before the guys get here. We want to be best, don't we?"

"We _are_ best." Ryan said, shooting her a weird look, "But yeah, let's get moving."

--

When the doorbell rang, Libby hurried out to open the door, not wanting Ryan to come down and see who it was. She had expected Hannah and Lola, but who she found was Lilly and Miley.

"Hi girls!" she squealed, pulling them both into a group hug.

"Wow, Libs…" Miley smiled, looking around, "I dunno why, but I had expected you to have a big fence around your house, and millions of screaming fans on the other side. But it's like… none of that. How can you live so regularly with your popularity?"

"Yeah," Lilly added, "I always figured that popstars would get harassed by fans all the time, including when they're home!"

"Yeah…" Libby giggled "It usually is that way, actually. I think they believe I'm on vacation, normally they would have been lining up outside."

"Well then." Miley sighed, "We have some rehearsals to do, and I need a place to put my wigs so they wont get messy."

"Come with me upstairs, I have everything ready for the two of you." Libby said, waving them along with her, "Just be quiet, my brother and sister are working on something for their school concert."

"I didn't know you had siblings, for real." Lilly said, as they made their way up the big stairwell, quietly not to disturb the other residents in the house.

"Oh, yeah, I do." Libby smiled, as they stopped in front of one of the guest room, "You want to be together right? See, there's two beds in here, and a joining bathroom, so this should be pretty cool."

"It's great." Miley said, "But, let's start rehearsing immediately. You have a recording room or something, right? I figured we could try some clothes on and rehearse with it on?"

"Sure," Libby smiled, "Grab your stuff and come with me."

They went across the hall and into Sharpay's room, and through the closet to the recording studio, where the Libby-closet was located too. Lilly and Miley were amazed, so when Miley was Hannah, she had to try on practically all Libby's clothes.

--

"Oh God!" Maddie breathed, "I'm happy I only have to sing like 1/5 part of the song! This is exhausting!"

"What's wrong with you, Sharpay? Usually, you're the one who keeps going and going. You've never lost your breath before."

"I'm sorry," Maddie said, squeezing her forehead together, making her look cute with all the little wrinkles which were forming, "Why don't we take a break?"

"Oh, I know!" Ryan said, "Don't you have a wireless microphone down stairs? We could turn it on, and that way rehearse with sound and everything, not just the dance moves!"

"No!" Maddie quickly said, knowing that most likely, Libby, Hannah and Lola would be down there, "We can just go for a wa-" she cut herself off, and decided to run after Ryan who was quickly making his way towards Sharpay's room. "Ryan, stop it! We can rehearse perfectly fine without mics! Really, we can!"

"Oh, Shar, why do you have to be so secretive about this recording studio?" Ryan chuckled, as he paused in the door into Sharpay's room, "Just let me go down there, I wont dig around in your stuff."

Maddie let out a deep sigh and followed Ryan as he made his way through the closet and into the recording studio, where she could hear the fait sounds of _Best of Both Worlds_, she believed Hannah was the one singing. It would actually be kinda funny, because she knew Hannah. She was a very nice girl. But Hannah didn't know Libby's secret, because then she would have noticed how much they looked like each other.

The door burst open, and she watched as Ryan froze there, while she ducked under his open arms, and into the room, where Libby, Hannah and Lola were frozen in place too. "I'm sorry…" Maddie whispered, swallowing hard, as she shot Libby a look.

"Maddie!" Libby said, moving towards her sister, "I thought you were stalling him!"

"I couldn't keep him there any longer!" Maddie said, scratching her head in shame, then she turned to Hannah and shot her a smile, "Hi Hannah."

"Maddie?" Hannah said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was…" Maddie trailed off, and turned to look at Ryan, who was still frozen in place by the door. She waved her hands in front of his face, but he seemed to be really out of it, "Ryan? Ryan Evans… Ry-an…!"

"Oh for the love of God…" Libby mumbled as she made her way towards her stupid brother, "Snap out if, you _idiot_!"

Ryan got back into the real world, and then his jaw hit the floor. "Oh my God…" he breathed, "Oh my God, oh my God--- it's Hannah- It's Hannah Montana and Libby—Libby Lee!" he took in a deep breath, "What are you doing here!?"

"Visiting my friend…" Hannah said, turning to Libby, "She's you sister, and she lives here. You should know this."

"Your friend?" Ryan questioned, "Libby Lee? Living here? Hah, you've got to be kidding me!?"

They all turned to look at Libby, and Maddie made her way in front of them, shielding her sister from the looks. They all had questions in their eyes, and Maddie somehow knew that their cover was blown. She had had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"I think you need to explain," Maddie said, shooting her a saying look.

"Alright, I'll explain, Maddie." Libby said.

"Now, why do you keep calling her Maddie?" Ryan asked, squeezing his eyebrows together.

"Because that's my name." Maddie said, "I've been posing as Sharpay all day long, while she was… being her other half."

Libby slowly pulled off her wig, revealing her blonde hair, "I'm Sharpay." She told them, "I'm… Hannah you know about this… having a secret life."

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked, his voice full of disbelief, "Are _you_ Libby Lee?"

"Sort of." She said, "And Ry, this is our triplet, Maddie, she lives in Boston. Mom gave her to aunt Angie and uncle Irving when we were born."

"Okay," Ryan said, "Minute to let that sink in." he paused and held his breath, "And then moving on… How the hell can _you_ be Libby Lee!?"

"I've…" Sharpay paused, "I've been Libby Lee since I was 12 years old. I haven't told anybody. Only mom knows. And then my tailor Raven and her friends Eddie and Chelsea. But then I ran into Maddie, and she knows now too. Along with two of my friends from Pickford, Phil and Keely." She turned to Hannah, "I'm sorry I lied to you two." She whispered.

"You should be!" Hannah said, pulling off her blonde wig, "After you gave me that whole speech about keeping secrets, and then you've just done it yourself, I can't believe you Libby… or Sharpay or whatever!"

"Oh God!" Maddie said, her mouth hanging open, "You have a secret personality too!?"

"Yes, my name is Miley, and you can't tell anyone." Miley said, shooting her a quick smile.

"I'm sorry though, Miles…" Sharpay said, biting her lip, "But I couldn't tell…"

"Oh my God!" Ryan suddenly burst in, "My sister is dating Jesse McCartney!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, "Yes, I am, big deal, Ry… Listen, since I have to be at the concert tomorrow as Libby Lee, Maddie is here to pose as me. You can't tell anyone about this, Ry. Okay?"

"No, of course not." Ryan quickly said, "My lips are sealed."

"Good," Sharpay said, "But I really do think the two of you," she pointed at Ryan and Maddie, "Needs to rehearse, while we," she pointed at herself and Miley, "Does the same."

--

"Thanks for dinner, mom." Maddie said. She loved her new family. Libby Lee was her sister, and next to her sat Hannah Montana. How could anything top this?

"So, what are you guys doing now?" Rachel asked them all. She started to collect the plates and carry them into the kitchen.

"Hmm, I don't know." Ryan said. He had been looking at Miley the whole time during dinner. "Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay." Sharpay said.

"I'm just gonna look around in the house. See my new home." Maddie exclaimed. "So, you can do whatever you want to."

"Good, Hann...Miley what do you want to do?" Sharpay corrected herself.

"Uhm...I think Lilly and I are in..." Miley said. "…to watch that movie."

"What are we gonna watch?" Lilly asked.

"What about…_Into the Blue_?" Ryan proposed.

"Sounds good." Lilly said. They all went into the living room, except Maddie. She found Rachel and helped her clean the table.

"Mom, it is really good to be here. I love everything around here." Maddie told her mom. Her _real_ mom. "It is so much better than Boston."

"I am glad you like it. You know what?" Rachel had a plan. Maddie shook her head. "How about I show you the whole house and then we find a room that can be yours?"

"Really? I'd love too. Mom, do I have to move back to Irving and Angie? 'Cause I really like to live here, with my real mom and my brother and sister." Maddie was glad that she had a brother and sister her own age, not her own annoying little brother, and the Mrs. I-know-it-all-and-I'm-cool-'cause-I'm-married big sister.

"We have to find out. We can call Irving and Angie later, but first you have to see the house and then we can make your room just as you want it, okay?" Rachel promised her.

"Sure." Maddie gave Rachel a big hug.

--

"Just make yourself comfortable and I'll start the movie." Ryan said while fiddling with the electronic gear. Miley sat herself in the big sofa while Lilly took the smaller sofa. Sharpay was getting them popcorn and some candy along with diet coke. They had to fit the dresses Raven would make for them tomorrow. She placed it all on the coffee table and took a seat next to Lilly. Ryan started the movie and placed himself next to Miley.

So many new things had happened that day. Ryan had another sister and right now his big idol Hannah Montana, was sitting next to him.

"So, Hannah you have an amazing voice." Ryan started to talk to her.

"Yeah, I know. I am not a singer for nothing!" Miley said annoyed: "And by the way can you use my real name, Miley?!"

"Sorry, Miley you look nicer with brown hair and don't tell Sharpay I said this, but… I like your voice better." Ryan continued.

"Ry, I heard that." Sharpay snapped.

"So, you just say if you need me to hold your hand or something like that if you get scared." Ryan explained to Miley.

"I think I can handle it, but I'll let you know." Miley brushed him off. "But can you give me a glass of coke, please?"

"Of course. Anything for the lady." Ryan said and poured a glass.

"Ry… could you be so sweet and give me one too?" Lilly asked with a cute smile. Ryan smiled back and took another glass.

"Please concentrate on the movie!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Ryan stop flirting! You're not good at it. We all know you like Hannah Montana."

"Hey, I can flirt!" Ryan snapped.

"Yeah, he can. He just flirted with me." Lilly defended Ryan. She sent another big smile to him.

"I weren't flirting with you, Lilly." Ryan said.

"Yes you were. You smiled back." Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, when a guy smiles back to you, it doesn't mean he is flirting with you." Miley told her, and then turned to Ryan again, "So, you like Hannah Montana?" she said with a flirting voice.

"Yeah, I really do." Ryan put his arm around Miley. Miley turned to Lilly: "See, that is flirting and Ry get your arm away from me."

Ryan quickly removed it, miming _sorry_ to her. Lilly giggled by his moves. "Why won't you come and flirt with me?" Lilly said giggling.

"Because you're not Hannah Montana." Ryan exclaimed.

"But I can get you backstage to her concerts so you can meet her, and besides I'm her friend." Lilly tried.

"I can get him backstage too, Lilly," Sharpay mumbled, "Big deal!"

"Lilly," Ryan said, "Hannah Montana is sitting right next to me, I don't think I need an introduction." Ryan explained.

"Oh, come on!" Lilly said, getting up from her seat, "Just… please flirt with me! All the guys like Miley! Jake Ryan chose Miley, it's not fair!" she reached out to grab Ryan's hand, but managed to knock both his and Miley's cokes down on the way.

"Great!" Miley exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, "See what you did now?"

"What's wrong with you!?" Ryan asked, looking at her.

"Well…" Lilly said, trying to think, "I can't sing, I'm blonde, I suck a geography, I have really big feet and-"

"Urgh!" Miley cut her off, grabbing a bunch of napkins from the table, "Shut up, Lilly!"

"No, I was just-" Lilly stopped and sat down on the sofa again, by the look Miley gave her, "Yes, shut up, Lilly."

Then Sharpay's phone started ringing. She quickly took it and went into the hall, happy to get away from the World war 3, which was soon starting in her living room. She opened up her phone, by a flick of her thumb, "It's Sharpay." she introduced herself.

"It's Troy…"

"Oh," Sharpay said, putting on her pouty voice, "Troy… what's up?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, "We could watch that movie we didn't see last time, y'know, the one I wanted to catch with you because you helped me with my song?"

"Sure, it's better than being with my brother who is trying to flirt with my friend." Sharpay explained, not really caring if Troy knew what she was talking about or not, she just had to get it out, "I'll be there in five."

"Fine, see you then." Troy said and hung up.

Sharpay went back to the living room, shooting them all a cute smile, "Hola guys, but I'm outies!" Sharpay then said and quickly left them alone, looking forward to being with Troy.

* * *

_There you go guys, that was 8 pages people! Hope you like it. Was it funny enough, because we feel like we're losing our funny-touch, or whatever the hell it's called? Did we make you laugh (puts pouty face on here too)? We updated No Sleep Tonight too today, and Popular is on it's way. Leaves us a review, you know how we used to crave them? And yes, we still do. _

_**Toodles, **__Stessa and Noukka_

_Peace out!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Hey again. Thanks for all the reviews, we really, really love them. We added another song to the track list, and therefore gave Gabriella a solo, it's Vanessa Hudgens' song "Say OK", by special request. _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and That's so Raven. We also don't ANY of the songs used in this chapter. They belong to different artists…_

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 11**

**Someday My Friends Will Meet My Other Friends. **

Sharpay woke up to a new day. The sun was shining through her window. She could sense the heat outside. Sharpay pulled her covers to the side and went to her balcony. She opened the doors and stepped out. She took in the fresh air. She had to get dressed, because Raven would be there soon, but she just wanted to stand there all the day.

Anyway, it wouldn't help. She went inside again and made her bed. She found some clothes to wear and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got read. She could hear someone already awake, so Sharpay went downstairs following the noises.

She stepped into the kitchen. Her mom and Maddie were dressed in painting clothes.

"What are you two doing so early?" Sharpay questioned them.

"We are going to paint Maddie's room. She is going to live here for some time, so I thought we could make a room for her." her mom explained. Sharpay nodded and sent them both a smile.

"Have you had breakfast?" Sharpay asked. They both nodded. "If you need some help maybe we can help later, okay? We just have to have Raven fix our dresses."

"That is just fine. But it doesn't matter, if you don't help. I like spending time with my real mom." Maddie smiled to Rachel.

"Okay, well then maybe Miley and I'll just head for the mall, while Lilly will be hitting on Ryan." Sharpay said.

"By then way, there are pancakes and strawberries in the fridge for breakfast. Just tell Ryan to take some for himself. Can you make sure Miley and Lilly get some?" Rachel said and sent her a begging smile.

"Sure, anything for you." Sharpay replied. Maddie and Rachel left the kitchen. Sharpay found a plate and took two pancakes and some strawberries. She still wanted to fit her dress. She started to eat the pancake, when she saw Miley standing in the door to the kitchen.

"Is there something for me too?" Miley questioned her.

"Sure." Sharpay said, with the pancake in her mouth. She rose from her seat and found a plate, placed some pancakes on it and some strawberries too. Sharpay handed her the plate.

"Thanks." Miley said and put her teeth in it. "Mmmhh. It tastes wonderful."

"Yeah, I love this for breakfast, but we don't get it so often. It is a shame." Sharpay told her. "Was Lilly awake?"

"No, not when I left." Miley answered. She took a new bit of her pancake. Ryan entered the kitchen, only wearing his boxers. Sharpay knew exactly why he didn't wear more. He was still crushing on Miley.

"Morning, what is there for breakfast?" Ryan said and put himself next to Miley. Sharpay could see Miley was checking him out.

"Uhm, how many pancakes do you want?" Sharpay asked him.

"Five." Ryan replied. Sharpay quickly placed 5 pancakes and some strawberries on a plate and gave it to him. "Strawberries, I love them, they should only have been chocolate covered." Ryan licked himself around his mouth and took the first bit reliving a "Uhmmm,"

"Maybe I should get ready for when Raven gets here?" Miley suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll go wake Lilly and give her some breakfast." Sharpay said and followed Miley.

--

"Mom?" Maddie questioned, slowly turning to look at her, with a sad smile on her face. She loved being here and spending time with them all, but she had only been away from home for one day and she already missed London, Zack, Cody and Esteban.

"Yeah, what's up honey?" Rachel asked, turning to look at her long lost daughter. She loved Maddie with all her heart, and she had cried a gazillion tears the day she gave her up to Angie and Irving. But it was nice to have her back, and apparently the triplets got along well. Even though the whole thing must have come as a shock to them. Plus the whole fact with Libby Lee and Hannah Montana. It was all very, very shocking.

"Well… I like to be here with you three," Maddie said, "But I miss home already. All my friends. Zack's annoying hitting on me, Carey's great advices, Moseby's yelling, Esteban's fumbling, Cody's vise words and even London's smart-ass comments…" she sighed, "The point is… I have to go home, I can't stay here for long."

"I was thinking for the rest of this school year, and during summer." Rachel admitted, "And then you can go back to Boston and to your school next year."

"Okay, I think that'll work." Maddie smiled, quickly checking her watch, "But listen mom, I have to get going now. Sharpay and Ryan's friends are here for rehearsal, and I have to act like Sharpay while she, Miley and Lilly are with Raven, Eddie and Chelsea. We have to talk it all through, so can we finish this sometime else?"

"Of course," Rachel said, but held her arm for a second, letting her know she had to add something, "… will you do something for me? Will you try and convince Sharpay to tell her friends about her secret life? I'm tired of all this, it would be so much easier if they knew."

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Maddie replied, skipping out of her room. She hurried into Sharpay's room to change into something more Sharpay-like. Sharpay had placed an outfit on her bed, so Maddie just changed into that, and went to do her hair and makeup. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she bounced downstairs, finding the other four in the living room.

Ryan and Miley was trying to have a conversation, but Lilly kept on trying to flirt with Ryan too, which didn't go very well. In the middle of all this chaos, Sharpay was sitting, covering her ears with her hands. Maddie went over there, sitting down next to her sister, who gave her a huge smile, happy that someone was there to save her from another World War 3.

"I forgot to ask you…" Maddie said, a teasing look in her eyes, "How did your date with _Troy_ go last night?" she giggled, making a kissy-mouth.

"It was _not_ a date!" Sharpay said, shooting her an angry glare, "He took my out for a friendly dinner, because I helped him with his song some time ago. It was nothing special."

"You're blushing though…" Maddie said, tracing a finger over Sharpay's cheek, "Do you like him?"

Sharpay lowered her head, "I kinda do, but I'm just a friend, besides, the half of me is dating Jesse."

"That's true…" Maddie scoffed, "But maybe you don't really like him that much. Maybe he's just a boyfriend for your image, and he'd famous and hot, and sweet, and every girl wants him."

"No, I love him," Sharpay said, "I really do, but that's Libby. Sharpay's just the normal girl who was an enormous crush on one of her best friend's ex-boyfriends."

"I'm sorry," Maddie replied, really meaning it. She felt bad if her sister felt bad, that was just the way it was. "But maybe we should get this all settled? Doesn't Raven's flight come in, in like… an hour?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said, biting her lip, "Let's plan it."

--

"Why does flights _always_ get delayed?" Lilly complained, tiredly pulling her hair out, while she was resting her head on Miley's shoulder, trying not to fall asleep.

"This sucks." Miley agreed, pushing Lilly's head off of her back. She rested back in the hard plastic chair instead and shot Sharpay a look, "Isn't there something we can do?"

"It's arriving soon," Sharpay said, checking the big board over their heads, "Really soon, I think it's coming in now, because a plane just…" she paused, as the screen changed, "It just got in!" she smiled, clapping her hands happily.

"Yay!" Lilly said, jumping out of her seat, "Let's meet them, quickly get their bags and head ho-o-o-ome…"

"Yes," Miley agreed, "Let's."

They quickly moved towards the gate, waiting for their three friends to come. They had some explaining to do, because they didn't know about Miley having a secret life, and Lilly not having purple hair, or pink, red, green or blue for that matter… She's worn a lot of different wigs in her life.

Just then Raven came through the gate, Eddie and Chelsea trailing right behind her. She squealed when she saw Sharpay and started running towards her, her heels clicking, she was about to fall though, so she grabbed Sharpay's arm, holding on tight before her butt hit the hard floor, "Oh snap!" she muttered, standing up with Sharpay's help.

"Hi!" Sharpay said, throwing her arms around her friend.

"What's up girl?" Raven said, hugging back, "I've missed you."

"I have too!" Chelsea chipped in, hugging the blonde to death too, "How's that whale song coming along?"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow at the school concert," Sharpay just replied, arching her eyebrows together.

"Really, a surprise…?" Chelsea said, her eyes getting big, "It's not… It's not like, scary is it?"

"Chels," Raven said, "I think it has something to do with the song," she turned away from her red haired friend and looked at Sharpay instead, "Now, have Hannah and Lilly arrived?"

"They're right here." Sharpay said, pointing towards Miley and Lilly, who waved at them.

"But…" Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"They have a secret life too…" Sharpay just whispered, smiling sweetly at her tailor. "It's understandable, right? You know how people treat celebrities? After all, you do too, right? Remember Maisha?"

"Let's not talk about that, girl…" Raven said, biting her lip slightly.

"Let's just get home, yo?" Eddie asked, placing an arm around Sharpay's small shoulders, "I've been dying to eat for the last half hour!"

"Okay then," Miley chipped in, "My name is Miley, and that's Lilly, and yes.. let's go HOME!"

--

Kelsi checked her watch, hating herself for being late. But her mom had wanted her to do 27 things before she was allowed to go out. She was like that, but Kelsi shouldn't complain. She had a good life, maybe not as glamorous as the Evans twins, but it was still very good.

She knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to open. They had probably already started without her, because she could hear faint singing coming from the house, which meant they probably weren't in Sharpay's studio, but in the big music room Ryan and Sharpay shared.

The door finally opened, and she came face to face with a short brunette she had never seen in her life. "Uhm, hi…" Kelsi said, stepping in.

"Hi, my name is Miley," the girl, who apparently was named Miley, said, shooting her a quick smile. She closed the door behind her, "Can I help you?"

"Could you tell Sharpay I'm here?" Kelsi questioned, unsure of who this mystery girl was. She had never in her life seen her before, and she was sure the girl was too young to be working as a maid or anything.

"Sure," Miley said, turning her head to the stairwell, "SHARPAY!?" she hollered, "Someone's here to see you!!!!!"

"Hey, I could have done that…" Kelsi said, arching her eyebrows, while shooting her a weird look.

"Then why did you ask me?" Miley said, now shooting Kelsi a weird look. She shrugged, and turned around, bouncing up the stairs. She stopped in the hallway when she came face to face with either Sharpay or Maddie. She wasn't quite sure who, because Maddie was dressed as Sharpay too, "Are you Maddie?"

"Yeah," Maddie said, "It's Kelsi isn't it? Ry says it's the last one we need in our _group of friends_."

"Cool," Miley smiled, "The rest of us will be in Sharpay's room. If we need anything, Lilly and I will go get it, so Sharpay won't be noticed. Call us when everybody leaves."

"Yup," Maddie smiled, "Say hi to my sister." She rushed down the stairs, coming face to face with a girl she had seen before… "Kelsi?" she questioned.

Kelsi looked up and shot her a weird look, "Yes, Sharpay?" she said, fiddling with her glasses, "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"You're that girl from the concert in Boston!" Maddie shrieked, before she could even stop herself. She wasn't supposed to act like that. She was Sharpay Evans, not Maddie Fitzpatrick, "I mean… Gabriella told me you were at the Libby and… Hannah concert. In Boston?"

"You knew that Sharpay," Kelsi said, placing a hand on her forehead, "You're acting weird again, Shar, are you sick?"

"No!" Maddie said, pushing her hand off, "No, I'm just.. tired, I didn't sleep that well. Should we go upstairs to the others? Gabby and Chad were rehearsing their song."

"Cool," Kelsi agreed, and they quickly went up the second floor, where the big music room was. They entered, and everybody turned around to greet Kelsi.

"Now, Sharpay," Taylor said, "Tell me again why we're rehearsing here when you have a cool studio hidden in your walk-in closet?"

Maddie looked at Ryan, her eyes pleading for help, but as he was about to say something, her cell went off. _Thankfully. _She quickly got it out. It wasn't really the newest camera phone or anything, and Sharpay's friends would probably notice it wasn't Sharpay's phone. She answered it anyway, seeing London's name flash across the screen, "Hi London, it's me!"

"Maddie?" London said, "I'm so glad you answered, I have amazing news! Guess who's coming to Old Mexico tomorrow?"

"London, it's _New_ Mexico," Maddie said, correcting her by reflex. She shot the guys a weird look and rolled her eyes, suspecting that that might be something Sharpay would do, "Are you sure you're gonna pass geography this summer?"

"I'm not even taking geology." London replied, "Anyway! Guess!?"

"My guess would be _you_, London," Maddie said, her eyes locking with Ryan's, "You're coming to New Mexico, and another guess would be that you're taking Zack and Cody. Am I right?"

"You're always right!" London squealed, "You're a smartical!"

"And you're an… annoying-cal." Maddie said, trying not to blow up on her friend. Getting the three of them here would only mess things up. They had no idea Sharpay was Libby Lee, and they would be searching for her; Maddie, while she was Sharpay, and she'd tell them some big lie. She couldn't lie to her friends!

"I know!" London said, "Yay me!"

Maddie groaned when she heard the familiar clapping of hands in the other end of the phone, "I'm going to go now, London. Say hi to everyone from me, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," London replied, hanging up.

Maddie looked at her phone and threw it on the nearest sofa, "Could she _be_ more rude?"

"Who was it?" Troy asked, taking a step closer to her.

Maddie shot him a smile. So far he hadn't mentioned anything about his and Sharpay's ´date´ the night before, but that was probably because his ex-girlfriend had been there all along. It was too awkward. And maybe Ryan and her did put too much in it. Maybe Sharpay and Troy _were_ just friends? "Uhm…" she said, "London, my friend in Boston. She's coming tomorrow." She turned and locked eyes with Ryan again, "That's _trouble_."

Ryan nodded slightly, and then turned to Taylor and Gabriella, "Why don't the two of you rehearse your song? I have microphones, so you should probably both get comfortable with everything and each other?"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled, taking the microphone from one of the microphone holders, "Hit track 7 – _Whatever Will Be_."

Taylor got ready, and Ryan started the karaoke version of their song, letting Taylor begin her part, "_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings, At times I dread my now and envy where I've been, But that's when quiet wisdom takes control, At least I've got a story no one's told…"_

--

"Do you have a regular white top that Miley can fit into?" Raven questioned, looking through all her own bags to see if she had one, "Because it would be better then a black one, and I only have a black one!"

"See for yourself," Sharpay replied, pointing towards her big Libby-closet, not looking up from her conversation with Chelsea and Lilly. The two girls were freakishly alike. Lilly agreed with Chelsea, there were too many songs about love in the world, so she thought it could be cool if Hannah and Libby made a song about skateboarding and used her in the video.

Eddie was busy trying to make a cover for his CD. He didn't have a CD, but Sharpay had promised he could record a few of his songs and give to Chantel. He had been ecstatic, and was therefore trying to fix something cool together.

"Oh my God!" Raven shrieked, as she fell over a cute pair of shoes in the Libby-closet, "This is so tight, Sharpay! Oh my God, where did you get these? I _must_ have them!"

Miley hurried over there in a half unzipped dress, wanting to take a look on it too, "Wow, Sharpay, these are really good! I want one too! Shoes are like… the best accessories!"

"You like shoes?" Raven asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Miley quickly said, grabbing another pair, "Just the other day I was in the mall with Lilly, and I saw this cute pair of silver heels, and there was this little buckle on it, right? It was shaped as a butterfly, but with pink pearls, and I was like…"

"Oh no…" Chelsea moaned, blocking out their bickering about shoes, "I hate it when she does that."

"Me too," Lilly mumbled, "Shoes can't be that important. Try to wear some snickers for once!"

"Raven is bad," Chelsea said, "She once wrote a poem called _My Love for Shoes, _and in our art class she did a collage of shoes."

Sharpay started to giggle, and quickly stood up and grabbed her shoes from Raven and Miley, who were still talking like chipmunks, "Girls?" she exclaimed, and when they looked at her, she continued, "Yes, a black shirt, Raven? You need to get done so we can rehearse, girl."

"Oh, sorry." Raven mumbled, quickly stepping into the closet, and coming out with a white shirt, "Both of you, take a place on the floor, and I will dress you." She smiled as they did so, "Now, are you planning on changing clothes during all these songs?"

"Oh, yes." Miley said, nodding her head, "No good shows, without a couple of changes."

"I agree," Sharpay smiled, "Plus, the kinda rock songs, we have to wear what we usually do, but the more beat up songs, y'know, where we want the audience to start dancing and such, we should probably wear some loose hip-hop clothes. Don't you think so too, Miles?"

"It's not really my style, but I agree." Miley smiled, "Are we gonna sing all our songs together, or are we gonna do a couple of solos?"

"That's what we're gonna decide today, Miles." Sharpay smiled, "So we're busy."

"Yeah," Miley said, "Really busy."

--

Maddie watched as Troy finished off _Jessie's Girl, _playing his guitar with skills. She couldn't help but think that he looked a lot like Trevor, her ex-boyfriend. And really, Gabriella and Taylor looked freakishly a lot like Corrie and Mary Margaret. It was kinda scary.

Troy held his mouth to the mic, singing the last lines, "_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want Jessie's girl, Where can I find me a woman like that?, Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wanna piece of Jessie's Girl, Where can I find me a woman like that…_"

She couldn't help but applaud with a huge smile on her face. Just this morning, before everyone went their separate ways, Sharpay had told her that this song was for Libby Lee, because he had a huge crush on her. Maddie thought it was sweet, but a bit stalker-ish. The song was good nonetheless.

"I was thinking you and Ryan should be up now," Kelsi told her, pressing her glasses until the back of her nose, "You know, with _You Know I Will_. I've been dieing to hear it."

"Okay…" Maddie said, standing up to approach the microphone holder, kinda nervous. She'd been singing before, in the Battle of the Bands, but this was very different. But she might as well get used to it. She would be doing this in front of a whole school tomorrow, "Are you ready to rock, Ry?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, sensing her nervousness, "It's gonna be okay, you only have a few lines in this one."

Maddie nodded, and shot him a huge smile.

"Track 10; _You Know I Will_." Kelsi smiled, turning on the music.

…they went through the song, Maddie only singing on a few parts, but Ryan did a really good job. After that they took a short break and went to get some fruit and some water. When they came upstairs again, Chad and Troy rehearsed _Homework, _and after that The Hot Pops! rehearsed _Girl Power. _Maddie was once again nervous about singing, but she managed her parts really well, because none of them mentioned anything, and Ryan shot her a happy smile.

Gabriella then did _Say OK, _Chad did _She Could Be, _Ryan did _Go the Distance, _and then Taylor told Sharpay that she really had to do one of her songs now. Either _Who I Am _or _Someday My Prince Will Come,_ where she sang most of it. She decided on the second one, since she still wasn't comfortable singing up there alone, in front of them. Her and Troy took their positions, and Taylor turned on the music.

_(Maddie singing, _**Troy singing)**

_Someday I will find my prince  
He may be far away  
But I know he will come  
Someday _

Gabriella looked at them, getting into the song. They seemed so… perfect up there together. Their looks suited each other. But still… there was something about them there wasn't right. And Sharpay's voice wasn't exactly what it used to be. Maybe she had a bad throat right now or something, because it was a little squeaky. But still, Troy seemed to really get into the dance moves that Sharpay had taught him earlier in the week. They weren't dirty or anything, they were actually pretty innocent. Like it was meant for little kids to watch. The whole school would be ooh-ing and aw-ing about their performance in the following week, she knew it. Even though it was far from the best song, it was still the one they'd like the best.

_Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday  
Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday_

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find a love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

Ryan smiled when he watched Troy and Maddie dance in a close embrace. If Sharpay had been there right now, instead of Maddie, she would have fainted. Troy had his hands tenderly placed on Maddie's waist, and they were dancing close together. Oh, now he swirled her out, and they started to dance similar moves. And then they slowed down a bit again, and Maddie was in front, walking slowly around the stage, while Troy was close behind her, leaning in close on special parts of the song. When he whispered, he moved his mouth close to her ear, and when he was stealing a kiss or two, he took her hand and pretended to kiss it. The dance was very, very sweet and Disney-ish.

_He'll whisper I love you _**(I love you)  
**_And steal a kiss or two _**(Just one kiss)  
**_Though he may be far away  
I will find my love someday_

_Someday we'll say and do  
The things we've been longing to  
And I'll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat  
Someday when my dreams come true_

_Somewhere waiting for me  
There's someone I'm longing to see  
Someone I can't help but adore  
Who will thrill me forever more?_

Taylor couldn't help but smile at them. They looked extremely cute together. She knew Troy and Gabriella had just broken up, but maybe there was some Troypay in the near future? It would be totally okay if there was. Then Gabriella just needed someone to be with, but they'd figure it out. She was sure they would.

_Someday we'll say and do  
The things we've been longing to  
And I'll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat  
Someday when my dreams come true_

_Someday my prince will come_ **(Somedat my princess will come)  
**_And I will find my love_ **(And I will find my love)  
**_And I'll know it the moment we meet _**(The moment we meet)**

_Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday  
Prince of my dreams  
For away  
To call my own  
Someday_

Maddie was totally comfortable with the song now. She was having fun dancing around with Troy. She was getting a few hints from here and there. She knew it was because he thought she was Sharpay, but she couldn't help but imagine that it was Trevor staring right back at her, giving her those hints. She definitely had some good news for Sharpay though – Troy was giving her all the hints. She was unsure if she should tell her sister though, because _technically _she had a boyfriend, and Troy was one of her best friends' ex.

_Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday  
Prince of my dreams _**(Prince of her dreams)  
**_Far away _**(Far away)  
**_To call my own _**(To call your own)  
**_Someday _**(Someday)**

_Prince of my dreams _**(Prince of her dreams)  
**_Far away _**(Far away)  
**_To call my own _**(To call your own)  
**_Someday _**(My dreams will come true)  
**_Prince of my dreams _**(Prince of her dreams)  
**_Far away _**(Far away)  
**_To call my own _**(Call your own)  
**_Someday_

They finished off with a kiss on the cheek, real cute. The others applauded them, because it was seriously a good performance. Maddie smiled at Troy, and he smiled back… he reminded her _so_ much of Trevor! Oh God, what was happening to her?

"You guys were extremely cute!" Kelsi said, approaching them, "Seriously, it was like… taken right out of a Disney-show! Like.. one of those music videos they always show between the different episodes and all… You could totally sell this to Disney, Shar!"

"Yeah…" Maddie said, twisting a piece of hair in her hand. She couldn't exactly tell them what Sharpay had told her earlier. This song _was_ a Disney-song… for Jesse and Libby! "How about Chad and Gabriella doing their song? I need a break."

"Sure," Chad said, shooting her a smile.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, giving her a somewhat dirty glare, "_Still There For Me_."

--

"So, we'll do _Best of Both Worlds_ first, okay?" Miley said, chewing her lip.

"It's always our opening song, what did you expect?" Sharpay questioned, shooting the younger girl a smile, "Let's try one time, it's been awhile since we did it. Just so we're sure we remember it."

"Okay," Miley smiled, and they both stood up, putting on one of those small microphones. Sharpay had everything, because she needed it when she rehearsed. "Turn it on, Eddie!"

"Okay," Eddie said, giving them thumb ups, "Ready, set, go!"

"What!?" Sharpay said, looking up, she wasn't quite listening before, so she'd missed what Eddie was saying.

"Eddie said go." Chelsea quickly butted in, as the music started playing, and Miley started singing.

_(A/N – Haha, you got that? Ready, set, go, and Eddie said go rhymes! Oh well… my weird kinda humor. If you don't get it, I'm sorry.)_

--

The Hot Pops! did their two songs _Never Underestimate a Girl _and _Cinderella, _trying to make last minute changes to their dance moves. But after that everything was perfect, and Maddie had no problem following the rest of them. Sharpay had taught her well yesterday.

Maddie then tried singing _Who I Am _and that one went good too, so they all finished off with _We're All in This Together, _dancing along with the steps Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan had thrown together. It ended up looking amazing, with the four main people singing: Gabriella, Troy, Ryan and Maddie.

The 5 guys went home, and Maddie and Ryan immediately went to Sharpay's room, wanting to say hi to the new guests, but also… Ryan wanted to see Miley. Kinda, he found her cute, though Sharpay was right. She was too young for him.

The came through the closet, catching Sharpay and Miley in the middle of _The Other Side of Me, _Ryan liked the song, but he had to admit… He was getting tired of all this music. The two girls stopped though, so it wasn't a problem. They were probably tired too.

"Did they finally leave?" Sharpay asked, arching her eyebrows.

"They're hard workers," Maddie smiled, hugging her sister closely, "And why don't you introduce us to your friends, then?"

"Sure," Sharpay smiled, "This is Raven, Eddie and Chel-"

"Oh my God, Raven!?" Maddie shrieked, pulling Raven in for a huge bear hug, "Is that really you, I can't believe it! You know my sister?"

"Sharpay's your sister?" Raven asked, trying to follow the way Maddie's mind worked.

"Yeah, we're triplets… Along with Ryan." Maddie said, "And by the way… Ry, this is Raven, here. That's Eddie," she pointed at Eddie, who gave them a wave, "And that's Chelsea over there in the couch by Lilly."

"Hi…" Ryan smiled, his eyes almost popping out of his head. God, that redhead was beautiful. She looked really cute, "My name is Ryan," he quickly continued, sitting down beside her.

Sharpay shot Raven a saying look, and they broke into a giggle, followed by Maddie.

"Why don't we go put their bags in their rooms?" Miley suggested, "I'm beat out, but I was thinking… You and I in the mall, Shar, to talk alone about the concert tomorrow."

"That would be a good idea," Sharpay agreed, "But then Ryan and Maddie can take care of the others." She turned to their friends with a cocky smile, "Is that cool with everybody?"

They all agreed, so Sharpay and Miley left for the mall.

--

"It was fun today…" Miley smiled, "It gets kinda crazy though with all of us together at once."

"You wouldn't want to meet my friends then." Sharpay smiled, sipping her smoothie, "They all get crazy around celebrities, which is one of the reasons I haven't told them my secret. You've met Ryan, you see his crush on Hannah Montana. He think he will be with you now, but he's a dork."

"I know," Miley agreed, "But I just like to play along. The worst part is, Lilly does seem to like him, but he had his eye on Chelsea when we left."

"Yeah, what was that?" Sharpay chuckled, "They would be cute together though, don't you think?"

Miley shrugged, "Aaah, probably."

They both giggled and sat down by the fountain in the middle of the Albuquerque mall, still sipping their smoothies. Miley had a chocolate one, and Sharpay had strawberry/vanilla.

"You think we're gonna do good tomorrow?" Sharpay then asked, looking at Miley.

"Yeah, we'll do fine." Miley said, "We always do."

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed, "We really did rock with _The Other Side of Me _today during rehearsals, didn't we? I mean… every dance move went smooth, and my voice didn't get squeaky, and you hit that high note."

"It went smoothie," Miley said, eyeing their smoothies, which sent them both into a fit of giggles again, "Remember when we danced around in the mall in Malibu? Singing _Be Good to Me_?" she suddenly asked, "That was fun."

"We could do that again," Sharpay smiled, placing her smoothie on the floor beside her, "Just not with that song!" she pulled Miley up so they were both standing on the railing of the fountain, and then she opened her mouth, ready to sing:

_(Sharpay singing, _**Miley singing, **_**Both singing**_

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

Miley caught her groove, and immediately started doing her dance moves. They'd just rehearsed them today, so they were clear in her mind. She turned around and started doing them, while Sharpay did them towards where the audience would have been, had they been on stage. She could see a few people stopping to listen to the girl, who was singing, so she couldn't back out if it. That would be too harsh towards Sharpay. Plus, it was kinda nice to goof off like this, when they were both their regular selves, and just sing their song. This one was one of their favorites, because they danced and sang together. She didn't even realize before how they would come up with a song like this. They didn't known about each other. And how come she didn't find it weird, that Libby wanted to write a song like this? She should have seen the signs. She turned around as her part came up, she was singing first.

**By day, I play  
The part in every way  
****Of simple sweet, calm and collected**

**Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected**

**Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
**_(Gpt too much on my plate)_

Sharpay added her line, before the went on with the chorus. Several people had stopped to look at their show now. They were still dancing on the fountain, while singing. People seemed to like what they saw. Well, they should, because they were professionals, though they didn't know. They just thought that they were another pair of crazy fan girls, wanting to be like their idols. But they could sing too. Which was great.

Miley jumped down from the railing, and continued their dance moves on the ground. Sharpay followed quickly after, a huge smile on her face, while they sang together.

**If you could see  
**_**The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
**_**I hold the key**_(the key)__**  
**_**To both realities**_**  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show**_

_**The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side**_**  
**_**The other side of me**_

Sharpay got ready for her part, so she moved around Miley, swaying her hips. Miley threw a few smiles, and danced too, circling around to follow Sharpay with her eyes.

_Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
_

_'Cause I flip _**(I flip) **_the script _**(the script)**_  
So many times I forget _**(Oooh….)  
**_Who's on stage, who's in the mirror_

_Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
_**(It can drive a girl insane)**

Their audience started clapping along to the beat, and the girls almost felt as if it was a real concert. The people were so great, and they had fun. Sharpay moved towards a little girl who had started dancing too, and took her in her arms, spinning around in a circle. They were singing without music, but it sounded good. They had voices to manage that.

_If you could see  
__**The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
**_

_**The other side... the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side... the other side  
The other side of me  
**_

Sharpay put the little girl back down, and jumped onto the fountain, Miley following right in suit. They did their dance moves again, loving the feeling that had. Well, there was a reason to why they were singers. They loved to sing.

**Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream**  
_Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems_

_**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
**_**The girl that I want you to know**

_If you could see _**(C'mon!)**_  
__**The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell**_  
_I hold the key_ **(the key)**  
_To both realities_  
_**The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show **__(yeah)_

_**  
**_**The other side...the other side  
I want you to see **_(yeah!)_**  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
**_**  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side.. **_**the other side of me**

They finished off, making their big finale. Their audience applauded them, and Sharpay and Miley took a bow, smiling like maniacs. This was the most fun the both of them had had in ages. Seriously, because they got to sing, but they didn't get attacked by fans after. It was the best.

A man came up to them, with a smile, "You were good," he said, "You should try to get a record deal."

Sharpay eyed Miley, but then looked the man in the eyes, "Thank you, but… We like it the way things are."

"You sound a lot like them, though." A woman chipped in, "If you changed your hair colour, you'd look like them too. You could do gigs around town on birthdays and sing their songs. It'd make a little pocket money. I know my son would love to have you at his party."

"Thanks you ma'am," Miley smiled, "But we're good. And we better get home." She grabbed Sharpay's hand and pulled her out of the mall, ready to get home and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was the big day. They'd have to see if they could keep Sharpay's secret safe.

* * *

_There you have it. Our super-cool and super-long update! We hope you like this, and that it wasn't too boring or anything! And Noukka wrote something on this too, she's getting better you see! And she's working on No Sleep Tonight too right now! It's done soon, I think ;o Anyway, reviews please? _

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!**

Hey guys!

We're sorry to tell you this, but there will be a long delay in this fic from now on. Noukka is leaving for Canada tomorrow, and is practically busy all through the holidays. Maybe we will be able to sneak a chapter in during the middle, but just maybe. Stessa is home through the vacation, so she will be able to update her own stuff, but our joint stories are on hiatus for now. We will update the minute we get time.

For _Popular!_ – there's not many chapters left, we hoped we would have been able to finish it like we did with _No Sleep Tonight_, but we didn't have time, so you guys are gonna have to wait. We're really sorry.

For _The Crazy Life of Libby Lee _– there's still a lot of chapters left. Almost the half of the story, so expect a lot of updates once school is starting again. We still have a lot of plans for that story. And Stessa is already working on her part of next chapter, so Noukka only will need to write hers when she get back.

Again, we're sorry, hope you can wait, because the updates won't come.

**Tootles, **Noukka and Stessa.

Peace out!


	13. Chapter Twelve

_We're sorry about the long delay, we hope you still remember this story, 'cause Noukka is back now! But only for some time. _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, That's So Raven, Phil of the Future and Jesse McCartney. And we don't own any of the songs in this chapter either. _

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 12.**

**Sharpay, Maddie and Libby… Same Person? **

"Oh God…" Maddie breathed, as she stood in the bathroom, Libby fixing some loose strands of her hair, "I don't think I can be you, Sharpay, it's just too hard. It's the entire school, I'm gonna mess up. I can't! I don't know how to act!"

"Listen, Maddie." Libby said, turning her head, to look her in the eyes, "Just threw in a few 'call me's', and you're in."

Maddie swallowed hard and looked at her sister. Just then Libby's watch started ringing, and she got her things together, and hurriedly made her way out of the school's bathroom, to her dressing room, where Hannah was waiting with Rachel. Both Libby and Maddie had a bad feeling about tonight, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Lilly, Eddie, Raven, Chelsea, Phil and Keely would be in the audience. That's right, Phil and Keely were there. And Maddie had a feeling that London was gonna pay them a visit too, after all she did say she'd come to _Old _Mexico when they spoke yesterday.

"Are you ready soon?" Hannah asked, pulling Libby in for a hug, "We're on first with one song, and then it's someone from your school. Someone named Chad and Gabriella – some of your friends?"

"Yes," Libby smiled, "Are we introducing them or something?"

"I don't know, but just do it." Hannah said, "We're on in 2 minutes. _Best of Both Worlds_, right?"

"As always," Libby smiled, "And then we do _Be Good to Me_."

Rachel interrupted their small talk, "Get on stage girls and introduce yourself!"

Libby grabbed Hannah's hand, and adjusted her mic, before walking onto the small stage, she'd been acting on so many times. It was a weird feeling, really familiar actually. She let Hannah's hand go, as the spot hit them.

"Hello East High!" she cheered, moving onto the front of the stage, "I'm Libby and that's Hannah, and we're here to give you a good show. Feel free to dance or sing along. And between Hannah and I, you're going to enjoy shows from some of your wonderful friends. I know they're very talented."

"Of course they are," Hannah chipped in, "But before Libby gets all weird, I'll introduce our first song, it's _Best of Both Worlds_ like we always do when we're together, so here we go! I hope you like it!"

The music started pumping, and Libby and Hannah did their wonderful dance, while singing. The audience was worked up already, and sang along while dancing their own crazy steps. Libby kept sending glances towards her friends, where Troy was looking in awe at her (she knew it), Gabriella was looking mad, and Maddie was looking plain nervous.

When their song was done, Hannah went backstage, while Libby wanted to introduce Chad and Gabriella, "And everybody, the next song, is from your own _Twinkle Town_ star Gabriella Montez and her friend Chad Danforth!" she paused, "Yes, you heard right! The lunkheaded basketball guy can actually sing!"

Gabriella and Chad made their way onto the stage, Gabriella gave her a questionable look, and Libby just hurried out of the stage, realizing she might just have said too much. Hannah was laughing when they met, and Libby shot her a hateful look.

"Not funny!" she said, just as they could hear Chad's voice streaming through the speakers during _Still There For Me_, "I have to get it together, or I'll blow my cover! Possibly yours too."

That shut Hannah up. "Don't worry, it'll work out."

--

"They're looking good up there," Raven said, as Hannah and Libby came onto stage again, now wearing another of Raven's designs. They were singing _Be Good to Me _now.

"Oh my God, Chelsea…" Eddie said, as his eyes caught a someone, "You will not believe this."

"What?" Chelsea asked, as she followed his gaze, "Oh my God, that's Jake! I thought he moved!"

"Maybe he moved down here?" Raven said, "Let's go set him straight! I can't believe the way he treated you back then, Chels."

"You want me to kick him?" Eddie suggested.

Chelsea just shook her head, and made her way across the dance floor to Jake. He was standing next to a tall, blonde girl, but she didn't care. She went right over there, Raven and Eddie behind her.

"What's this, Jake?" she questioned, feeling hurt, "Another girl you're lying to?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with us," Raven said, "Are you lying to another girl the way you did to Chelsea?"

"Who's Chelsea?"

"C'mon, Jake, you hurt her enough already." Eddie chipped in.

"My name is not Jake. It's Phil." Phil mumbled, "Phil Diffy, and I'm sorry but I don't know you. That's my friend Keely."

"What's up?" Keely asked, watching Libby and Hannah on stage.

"But you look exactly like him, are you family?" Raven asked.

"I don't know anyone named Jake," Phil said, truthfully, "I live in Pickford, I'm only here 'cause I know Shar-Libby."

"Oh, we know _Sharpay _too," Raven smiled, "But I don't understand why you look so much like Jake."

"Who is this Jake you talk about?" Keely asked.

"He hurt me really bad." Chelsea said, "I'm a vegetarian, and I was trying to save a tree. He told me he was a vegetarian too, but Eddie and Raven caught him eating ribs."

"Oh no!" Phil said, as he realized something, "Are you Chelsea Daniels?"

"Yes…" Chelsea said, "How do you know my name?"

Phil and Keely looked briefly at each other, but Keely decided to do something, knowing that this Jake guy had to be someone from his past or something, maybe some great, great grandfather even, "He's …" she paused, "He's psychic."

"Oh great," Chelsea said, getting angry, "Now everyone is psychic, but _me_!"

"That's so cool!" Raven said, "I'm psychic too. That's why I'm a bit worried about Maddie and especially Sharpay. I think her Libby cover is about to be blown."

"I'm not psychic," Phil quickly admitted, sighing deeply, "I know her cover is about to be blown, because… well, I'm from the future."

Keely placed her hand on her mouth, not believing he just revealed his family's deepest secret. That was so unlike Phil Diffy. He was a responsible kid, he wouldn't just tell three strangers a secret they were trying their hardest to keep. He must have a good feeling about them all.

"Oh, really?" Chelsea asked, looking in awe at Phil and Keely, "That's so cool."

"Of course he's not from the future, Chels," Raven said, "He's just kidding."

"Oh…" Chelsea said, her face falling, "I … I knew that."

"Phil, I need to speak to you." Keely said, quickly dragging him away from them, to a quiet place, where no one could hear them, "Have you lost your mind? You can't just tell everyone you're from the future!"

"Don't worry, Keel, I have it under control." Phil said, "That Chelsea girl is gonna marry Ryan Evans in a few years. He's gonna be a Broadway star, and she a vet. They're related to Libby Lee, therefore everyone in their future knew about them. Remember I told you? We had a special week called 'Hannah and Libby-week' where we only studied their lives. None of those three will tell anyone about this, 'cause they know Libby, and so do we."

--

"Okay," Libby smiled, "This song is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world, Chelsea. And it may be weird, but I made her a promise, and since she's here tonight, I'm gonna keep it:

_Their cute, little fins_  
_They swim among fish  
__This song is about whales  
__Because why should all songs be about love? _

_I know a girl who loves them very much  
__She deserves this song, oh yes she does  
__It's dedicated to her, a friend of the whales_

_Don't think this song is weird  
_'_Cause it has a purpose, more than so  
__Chelsea, I just want you to know_

_I respect your choice  
__You're very wise  
__And cute and sweet, personality wise_

_Their cute, little fins_  
_They swim among fish  
__This song is about whales  
__Because why should all songs be about love?_

That one was for you, Chels, I hope you liked it. Now, it's time to go flirt with my brother."

She watched Ryan's head snap up from where he was standing next to the stage with Maddie, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella. He shot her an evil glare, but turned a deep red too.

"So, I have the honour of introducing, The Hot Pops! now. They have a really cool song they'd like to share. So give it up for my _very _close friend Sharpay Evans!"

The crowd cheered and Libby ran towards Maddie and enveloped her in a big hug. She hugged her back, while the crowd froze. That was unbelievable. Did Sharpay really know Libby Lee?

"Thank you," Maddie said, adjusting her mic, "I love you Libs, you're like a _sister_ to me. Anyway, this group is me, Tay, Kels and Gabby. And all the performances we do tonight is on a CD you will be able to buy around campus. Mrs. Darbus told us she'd help. The song we're going to sing now is called _Cinderella_, and we all wrote it together."

The Hot Pops! got ready, taking their places. The music started playing, and they did their first dance moves.

_(Maddie singing, _**Gabriella singing, **Taylor singing, Kelsi singing, _**All singing**_ – _when they sing like, two and two together, I'm gonna use both things like, if Taylor and Maddie sing: __it's gonna be like this._

_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.  
_

**It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.**

I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.  
**_

They did a few dance moves, while they were singing separately. They moved around constantly, and really did a good show. When they sung the chorus, they danced the same moves, Kelsi and Taylor with their back towards the audience, and Gabriella and Maddie with their fronts towards it. It look really good, Libby had to admit. She was just sad she wasn't a part of it.

**Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me**  
_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me_  
_(I will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**_

_I can slay_(I can slay)_my own dragons._(My own dragons)_  
__I can dream my own dreams_(My own dreams)_  
__My knight in shining armour_(shining armour)_is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free._

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side**_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**_

They finished in an awesome pose, and the audience broke into applause, Libby and Hannah too, as they made their way onto the stage. Libby was about to say something, when the gym doors broke open and London marched right in, not caring at all.

"Libby!?" she demanded, marching onto the stage, Zack and Cody right behind her, "Where's Maddie?"

Maddie's eyes got wide, and she ducked behind Taylor and Kelsi, hoping London wouldn't see her. She didn't, but Zack did, "She's right there!" he explained, breaking Taylor and Kelsi apart, "Maddie? Why are you hiding?"

"My name's not Maddie." Maddie said, quickly standing up, giving her best Sharpay expression, "My name is Sharpay Evans, what do you want, _kiddo_?"

"Why are you acting this way, Maddie?" Cody asked, confused.

"Because I'm not Maddie." Maddie said, "Look, I don't know who you are, but I go to this school, okay? I live here, I have a twin brother. I don't know your name?"

"Okay then." Cody said, finding it a little odd, "I guess you're right though."

"Yes, she is." Libby chipped in, pushing Maddie out of the way, "Hi Cody by the way."

"Hey Libby," Cody said, "We thought Maddie might be here. She said she left for New Mexico."

"Well, we don't know her." Libby said, "And if you'll all go down from the stage now. Hannah and I have to perform. We can talk after, okay?"

"Okay," London said, "But I do not like the way that that blonde girl looks like my best friend. It was almost like at the Tipton when I was seeing two Zacks and two Maddies."

"For the last time," Cody yelled, pulling her down from the stage, "_I _was one of the Zacks!"

They all went down from the stage, and Hannah and Libby took place again, hoping his night wasn't screwed up completely because of London and the twins.

"Sorry about that," Hannah smiled, "As you can see, Libby has some weird friends… moving on people!"

"The next on is _Headstrong_. Ha, because _I'm_ headstrong."

--

After they were done singing, Libby and Hannah hurried into the hall, hoping no one would really bother them. It didn't seem like it, because they were busy dancing and having fun to music coming from the huge stereo now. They made their way towards Lola, who had joined the group of Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, Keely and Phil.

"Hi girls!" Raven shrieked, putting her arms around them both, "You were fabulouso!"

"Thank you." Libby laughed, "It almost got screwed up when London came, I could tell Maddie had a hard time keeping this up, I was-" just then she noticed Phil and Keely, "Hi!" she told them.

"Hey Sharpay," Phil said, "We know about your secret, don't ask me why, but we do."

"Okay…" Libby said, her eyes getting wide, "Why don't we go find London, and then head to my friends. I think some of them would like to be introduced. Just remember, Maddie is me, and we're not related."

"Yup!" Eddie said, and they all left to find London and the twins. Zack was of course hitting on a senior, and Cody was trying to keep London out of trouble with this guy. They eventually got everyone together, and approached the gang.

Maddie immediately flung herself onto her sister, hugging her to death, "Oh my God!" she whispered in her ear, "I have never sung for so many people before."

"You did a good job, sis." Libby whispered, before continuing out loud, "Oooh, easy there, Shar, I'm not teddy bear you know, go hug Hannah."

"Oh my God, Libby Lee…" Taylor said, staring at her in awe, but then she looked behind, a happy smile on her face, "Is Jesse here too?"

"No," Libby said, "At least I don't think he's planning on coming."

"But I think you're wrong babe." Jesse whispered in her ear, and Libby turned to find Raven giving her thumbs up, "I've missed you?"

"Jesse!" Libby said, jumping on to him, "I missed you too! What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with my girl," Jesse smiled, "While… trying to avoid London."

"Oh!" Libby cried, while kissing his face all over, "I'm so happy to see you, Jesse! You have no idea what happened yesterday, and then Raven came and Hannah too, and everything just got mixed up… are you staying for long?"

"I have nothing to do the entire weekend." Jesse said, kissing her lips gently, "So, I'm all yours!"

"Oh!" Libby smiled, "That's gonna be sweet! This is my friend Sharpay by the way, and that's all her friends." She explained, pointing them out, "And you know London and those guys."

"You!?" Jesse said, pointing at Maddie, "You're the one who snuck into my room back then! With her!" he pointed at London, and Libby cursed as she watched her sister blush a deep red.

"No, no, Jesse…" Hannah interrupted, trying to save them all, "That's the candy counter girl at the Tipton. This is Sharpay Evans, she lives here. You're talking about Maddie Fitzpatrick, she lives in Boston." She chuckled slightly, "They're two different persons you know…"

"I can assure you that my sister never snuck into your hotel room." Ryan said, placing an arm around Maddie. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Did you?"

Maddie merely nodded.

"Anyway…" Raven smiled, trying to get some good conversations going, "You were all really good up there. You all sing well. I loved your song… you over there…" she motioned for Troy.

"Oh, his name is Troy!" Libby said, flinging herself towards him, before she realized what she was doing.

"How do you know my name?" Troy asked, his eyes getting wide.

"Uh, I'm…" Libby took a pause and let out a deep breath, "….good at guessing?"

"What do you think you're doing anyway!?" Gabriella demanded to know, "You're just flinging yourself at him, you don't even know him! And that song about whales, Sharpay told me _she_ was writing a song for her friend Chelsea, and now you're doing the same!" she took a deep breath and locked eyes with the black haired beauty, "You're hiding something… and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"Me too!" Kelsi added, "You sang my song at the concert in Boston! How do you explain that!? Because you know Sharpay or what? I felt oddly proud when I heard it, but I agree with Gabby… there's something fishy about this."

And with that, the two of them left.

"What's their problem?" London chuckled, "Anyway; Zack, Cody, we're heading to the hotel now, I'm bored!"

"But we didn't find Maddie!" Zack argued, "I need to get her back… I never got to tell her I love her."

Libby shot Maddie a questionable look, but she just shrugged it off. "Listen…" Libby then continued, kneeling down to be on level with Zack, "I talked to Maddie the other day. There might be awhile until she gets back. Maybe not until the holidays are over. But I'll tell her to call you often, Zack."

"The holidays?" Zack questioned, looking really crushed, "But that's more than two months."

"I know," Libby said, "But you take care, and say hi to Mr. Moseby for me, okay?"

"Okay."

She hugged him tightly, and then she hugged Cody as well. Then she turned to London and squeezed the life out of her. "Get safely home tomorrow, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah." London said, "Watch my outfit…" she then turned to Jesse, a flirtatious smile on her face, "Bye Jesse…"

Then the three turned and left the school.

"We should be going too," Phil said, "Be sure to give us a call. Hannah, Libby, _Sharpay_."

"I want to hear all the gossip!" Keely added, as they quickly made their way out of the auditorium too.

"Who's all the these people, Shar?" Troy asked, nudging Maddie in the side.

"The two that just left are Phil and Keely. The live in Pickford. The three others were London Tipton, and Zack and Cody Martin. They're really cool people too." Maddie said, "That's Hannah Montana, as you can see, and that's her friend Lola. That's Ryan's girlfriend, _Chelsea_-AAAW, don't hit me Ry! – and that's her friends Raven and Eddie. Raven is Libby and Hannah's tailor, and that's obviously Libby Lee and Jesse McCartney."

"How do you know all these people?" Chad asked, "I mean… I know you had a lot of friends… but these three are famous!"

"I get around." Maddie giggled, "And you can ask them about anything, they're cool about."

"That's fine," Ryan said, "But I'm taking Chelsea with me to dance."

Chelsea smiled and grabbed Ryan's hand, as they quickly made their way to the dance floor, enjoying the night.

"Ah, man!" Lola said, stamping her foot, "Sharpay!? Why does your brother like all other girls, _but _me!?"

"Don't beat yourself in the head with it, Lola." Maddie smiled, "He has a crush on Hannah because she's famous, not because of who she is. And yeah, he likes Chelsea for real."

"Yeah, cheer up, Lola!" Hannah agreed, "We'll dance, c'mon!"

"And we're gonna go dance too." Taylor said, dragging Chad with her to the dance floor, Hannah and Lola following in suit.

"You up for a turn, girl?" Eddie asked, looking at Raven, and as she nodded, they went onto the dance floor too.

Back was Libby, Maddie, Jesse and Troy.

"So…" Troy said, awkwardly placing his hands in his pockets, looking at Jesse and Libby, "I like your music."

"Thanks." Libby smiled, taking Jesse's hand – this was very awkward. The two guys she loved most in the world were there with her. How was she gonna act now? Ah, she better show her loyalty to Jesse, "Your song was awesome too."

"Thanks," Troy blushed slightly, "Sharpay here helped me write it, actually."

"Really?" Libby smiled, looking at her sister. She shot her a saying look, and somehow, Maddie got what she wanted her to do.

"Uhm Jesse?" Maddie said, "Not to drag you away from you girlfriend, but would you like to dance for a minute?"

"If it's okay with Libby!"

"It's always okay…" Libby smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, "As long as it's just dancing."

Jesse chuckled and grabbed Maddie's hand, rushing to the dance floor. Back was now Troy and Libby. Libby wanted to talk to him, maybe she could… get some secrets out of him? About what he thought of Sharpay.

"So…" Libby started, "Troy, what were you saying about Sharpay and the song?"

"Sharpay's an amazing song writer, and uh… she helped me with mine."

"Are you going out with her?" Libby questioned, figuring that that would be a possibility if you didn't know them.

"Uhm, no…" Troy chuckled, blushing slightly, "No, we're not going out."

"Do you like her?" Libby asked.

"As… she's hot, I guess." Troy said, looking at the dance floor, where Maddie was doing her best to keep Jesse entertained, "But she's acting weird. And she's keeping secrets from us. I guess I do like her that way, but… Ah, I can't really date her."

"Why not!?" Libby exclaimed, feeling mad. Exactly why couldn't he date her, if he liked her?

"Because…" Troy trailed off, "Her and Gabriella are friends, and Gabriella is my ex-girlfriend, Sharpay would never do that. Plus, if she's keeping secrets from us, I don't really know what to think of her."

"Okay…" Libby sighed, "I better go dance with Jesse, you can dance with Sharpay then."

They hurried into the dance floor and broke the couple apart. Jesse was quite relived to finally have his girlfriend for the night. He had missed her. Libby was dancing, while thinking of the stuff Troy had said. If she wanted to have a chance with him, she really needed to let him in on her secret… But then he would know she had another boyfriend!

Ah, things were so confusing.

She rested her head on Jesse's chest, swaying gently to the beat, as the music slowed down. She eyed all he friends around the dance floor, and let out a deep sigh. Tonight had gone good, even though there was a few slips where they almost had gotten caught.

Now, she just needed to find a way to date Troy. She found herself liking him more and more each day… That was just the problem. She didn't know how to.

* * *

_Uhm, so yeah. That was this chapter. We'll be back as soon as possible with the next, we hope this was worth the way. I (Stessa) actually found this quite hard to write, the hardest chapter yet, I dunno why. Noukka didn't write on this, 'cause she was gone to Canada, and I was bored, so I just finished her part too. She told me before she left it would be okay. I finished Popular, the next chapter, too, so that's updated as well. Please, leave us a review, kay? And also, I do appologise about the bad whale-song. I had, eh.. no idea of how to write it, so that took me like 5 minutes, and I'm not proud of it. But it's supposed to be weird. Duh, it IS a song about whales, isn't it? _

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Guys, we feel so bad about now updating sooner, but we've both been away, and we still need so much on this story. Can you believe how long it's taking us? Aaaaaargh, but here is another update anyway. Hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own HSM, Hannah Montana, That's so Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, or Phil of the future. We don't own Jesse McCartney either, he's his own person. 'RV' is not ours either, it's just a funny movie :p _

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 13.**

**Sleepovers, Gossip, and Great First Dates**

"So you have classes with Sharpay. She can show you around, but if you have any questions my door is always open. This is the classroom." Mr. Matsui said and knocked on the door. He opened it slowly and stepped in. Mrs. Taylor looked up with a smile.

"Oh, this must be Maddie. She is our new student from Boston." Mrs. Taylor greeted Maddie. "You can take the seat next to Sharpay."

Maddie nodded and hurried down to sit next to her sister. Everybody in the class looked weird at the two girls. They looked like each other, had the same hair and the same chocolate brown pools.

Mr. Matsui left the room and Mrs. Taylor continued her teaching. "So, Maddie we are reading Good Friends by Maeve Binchy. Have you read the book in your other school in Boston?" she asked.

"No, but I have seen the movie with Chris O'Donnoll. I just love the scene where Eve is holding the knife in her hand." Maddie said and blushed. Mrs. Taylor smiled to her.

"Well, then you maybe will tell us about the environment they live in?" Mrs. Taylor questioned her.

"Sure, they live in the 50's, in a small town named Knockglen, outside Dublin in Ireland. Many of them are Catholics and as small children they go to school in a convent." Maddie explained.

Kelsi softly hit Gabriella's arm, "The girl I met in Boston said her name was Maddie and she looked just like her." Kelsi whispered to Gabriella.

"But why is she here?" Gabriella asked her, looking weird at the two blonds.

"Yeah you are right. Gabriella and Kelsi will you please shut up and then maybe Troy will continue to tell about Eve's character?" Mrs. Taylor thanked her and looked at Troy.

"Uhm…" Troy started, but was saved by the bell.

"You have to do a paper on this book due next Monday." Mrs. Taylor said while everybody packed their books together.

--

"This is the Canteen, where we eat. Hey, I want to introduce you to my friends as yourself. Come." Sharpay dragged Maddie towards the table where the gang hung out. Sharpay took the empty seat next to Troy and put Maddie next to herself.

"Everyone this is Maddie, me and Ryan's sibling." Sharpay started. "This is Troy, our basketball star, Chad one of his teammates. That's Gabriella and Taylor, they are both in the scholastic decathlon team. That's Zeke, he is also on the basketball team and he bakes the most delicious cookies. This is Kelsi, she's in the drama club and she is an amazing composer. That's her boyfriend Jason, he is also on the basketball team." Sharpay pointed them out for Maddie.

"Hey everyone." Maddie said, unsure of herself.

"Hey, didn't I meet you at Libby Lee and Hannah Montana's concert in Boston?" Kelsi questioned her.

Maddie looked closer at the brunette girl, "Yeah, I think so. You thought I was Sharpay. I just got so confused when you called me that." Maddie said smiling at Kelsi.

"How come you said you didn't know anyone by that name?" Kelsi asked her.

"Oh, well…" Maddie trailed off. "I have only known Sharpay and Ryan as my cousins. It wasn't until I visited them, I found out they are actually my siblings."

"Well, how come you didn't know until know? I mean you look so alike." Taylor questioned, to Maddie and Sharpay.

"We haven't seen each other in years. Our 'parents' haven't been good friends." Sharpay explained.

"When did you arrive here?" Troy asked. "I didn't see you at the concert with Libby Lee and Hannah Montana."

"Oh, I came a few days ago. I was just not up to the concert, even though they rock. I mean I wouldn't know anybody, except Sharpay and Ryan and they would probably rather be with their friends." Maddie said.

"How can you say that? Of course we would be with you." Sharpay looked at her, making a sad face.

"But Sharpay, we were at your house this week, and we didn't see her." Chad said, not understanding.

"Uhm,.. she just…" Ryan started, not really knowing what to say next.

"I came after the concert. I thought you meant when I came to New Mexico, 'cause I went to see some friends first before I came to the Evans resident." Maddie quickly made up.

"Oh, okay." Chad just said, getting back to his lunch.

Silence took over at the table, and everybody just stared at each other. No one knew what to say. They just looked around, waiting for someone to break the silence. It was kinda freaky, actually.

"So… triplets?" Taylor just said, looking at Maddie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Maddie whispered, looking down at her hands, she felt like everybody's eyes were on her, and that was something she wasn't used to. Normally everybody would look at London.

"Something still doesn't seem to add up." Gabriella mumbled, thinking hard.

Sharpay bit her lip, trying her best not to curse her friend. What was it with Gabriella, having to figure everything out? She just couldn't let this slide, could she? It was really annoying, but Sharpay didn't want to slap her friend, so she had to watch herself.

"Oh!" Chad quickly said, as something hit him. For once, he figured something out, "Those two boys who looked exactly like each other was looking for a girl named Maddie! And they were with London Tipton, who lives in Boston! Do you know them?"

Maddie giggled slightly, "Actually, I do.." she told them, "I work at the Tipton hotel where London lives. She's my best friend. Zack and Cody live there too. I'm the candy counter girl and I work in the day care too. My 'parents' aren't very rich, so it was a surprise to me to learn I was actually quite wealthy."

"Quite wealthy!?" Jason let out a snigger, "Ryan and Sharpay are filthy rich! And so are you!"

"Hey!" Sharpay hit him across the head, "We are not filthy rich, we are just… rich."

This caused Troy and Zeke to laugh, and Maddie turned to look at the two boys. She smiled at Troy, and understood why her sister liked him so much. She just couldn't understand why she would like him more than Jesse McCartney. But then she locked eyes with Zeke, and her heart literally stopped when he shot her a cute smile. She felt like she floated out of her body, and suddenly she felt warm and tingly all over, and she looked down again, blushing like crazy.

"So, how long are you here for anyway, Maddie?" Zeke then asked, hoping it was forever. She was just… beautiful.

"Around two months, I think." Maddie said, "The rest of this school year, and during the vacation, then I have to go back. I will visit often though."

"That's right." Sharpay mumbled, hugging her sister closer, "'Cause we love you."

"What happened to dad, anyway?" Maddie suddenly asked her, looking kinda sad.

"He died." Ryan said, "That's why mom had to give you to Angie and Irvin, she couldn't handle three babies at once. It was a coincidence that it was you, it might as well have been Sharpay, or even me."

"Yeah." Maddie giggled slightly, "Anyway, what class do you have next, Sharpay?"

"I have creative writing, I guess you don't, you're more a math person, right?"

"I have algebra II." Maddie mumbled.

"With me and Taylor!" Gabriella cheered, "We'll take care of you, don't worry."

"Thanks!" Maddie smiled.

--

East High was kinda scared to find two Sharpay's walking down the halls through the day, but they quickly learned that Maddie was not like her sister. She stopped to help someone pick up his books, she laughed at one of the skater dude's jokes. She played chess with one of the nerds, and she didn't walk through the halls as if she owned them.

By the end of the day, Maddie was pretty happy with her new school, and all the new people she had gotten to know. They all treated her nicely, so it was all good.

She hung out with Sharpay after school, walking around in the park, eating ice cream.

"You have the coolest friends." Maddie smiled, "Really, I love them."

"They're okay." Sharpay said, "Gabriella gets kinda annoying though, she can't just let things go, you know."

"Ah, I can be like that too at times." Maddie told her, aching an eyebrow, "Actually, most times. I hate when I feel stupid. And I do when I get under a B in school."

"How can you be my sister?" Sharpay questioned, "I mean… I'm so dumb. Seriously, I'm not kidding. Ryan is too. I'm lucky if I get a C. The only reason I can stay in all the school productions is because Mrs. Darbus loves me. Same goes for Ryan, really. We haven't really bothered that much with school and grades. We won't really need it. We're gonna be performers anyway, so it won't matter."

"See, I wouldn't survive with only a C." Maddie said, sitting down on a bench, Sharpay following right behind her, "I'd die. But I need to get into law school anyway, so I need to great grades." She paused, "Ha, that sounded funny… _great grades, great grades, great grades, great grades, great grades_…"

"Okay, I think I get it now Maddie!" Sharpay snapped, her eyes wide.

Maddie shut up, and placed a hand, to cover her mouth, her eyes wide as well.

"Dork!" Sharpay giggled, hitting her sister lightly on the arm.

"But I'm your very own, sweet, sister dork." Maddie replied, finishing off her ice cream. She wiped her lips off with the back of her hand, and swallowed hard, "Anyway. I got a good look at Troy today. I understand why you like him, I just don't see why he's better than Jesse McCartney? _Hello_, hot celebrity wanting to date you, kiss you and sleep with you, and you want the school's _basketball star_!?"

"Maybe you'd jump at the chance to get with Jesse McCartney," Sharpay begun, letting out a deep sigh, "But I don't really need him to be anything. I'm Libby Lee. I have just as much success as him." She paused, as a smile played on her lips, "And just for the record, he _already_ slept with me."

Maddie literally lost her jaw, and it was her time to hit her sister. She squealed and jumped off the bench, dancing in front of Sharpay, "That is so cool! My sister slept with Jesse McCartney! Jebby lives, people! Did you hear that!" she started screaming again, her long blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Maddie, c'mon!" Sharpay argued, though she couldn't hide her smile, "Sit down, you're embarrassing me!" she let out a breath of relief when Maddie sat down again, breathing heavily, "…though if I admit it… it _is_ pretty cool!"

"It is." Maddie nodded, as a matter of factly, "But what I really wanted to know was… how come Troy is better than that, Shar? I know he's cute, hell, he looks exactly like Trevor, but seriously, Jesse is hot."

"I know," Sharpay nodded, biting her lip for a second, while thinking, "But I… I've always wanted Troy. Even before I became Libby Lee and even dreamt of dating Jesse McCartney. It's always been Troy Bolton, and I don't think I'll get rest before I find out what he's like to be with. But I'm so secure with Jesse, and I love him. I don't want to break up with him, but if I want Troy, I kinda have to…"

"What if Libby just dated Jesse and Sharpay dated Troy?" Maddie suggested, though she knew that probably wasn't a possibility.

"No, Maddie!" Sharpay argued again, flicking her index finger against Maddie's forehead, "In case you forgot; they share the same body, okay? I can't let them date each a guy, it'll still be cheating."

"Yeah, I know." Maddie sighed.

"So…" Sharpay trailed off, moving on to happier things, "Did you see any guys you think are cute, again?"

"Ah…" Maddie blushed slightly and looked her sister in the eye, "Actually… That guy you introduced me to… At lunch. Zeke. He was amazingly cute."

"Oh!" Sharpay squealed, excitingly clapping her hands together, "That's so awesome! I'm gonna call him up and set something up. And then I'll leave little by little, and you can be alone with him!" she paused and smile at her sister, "What do you say?"

Maddie let a small smile creep into her face, and she got all giddy on the inside just by the thought of it, "It sounds great, but you really don't have to, Sharpay."

"Of course I do!" Sharpay argued, "That's what sisters are for!"

--

"When are they gonna be here?" Troy questioned, arching his eyebrow slightly, "They're 37, 20 minutes late, but who's counting."

"You, apparently." Zeke mumbled, tapping his fingers against the desk. He was irritated too, that the sisters couldn't be there on time, but seriously, no need to get worked up like Troy did, "Why did you want to come anyway? I had a feeling Sharpay was gonna ditch to let me and Maddie be alone."

"Well, if you and Maddie want to be alone, then I have an excuse to be alone with Sharpay too, now don't I?" Troy just questioned, staring weirdly at his friend.

"Dude, you like Sharpay!?" Zeke questioned, his eyes getting wide, "I thought you were like crazily in love with Libby Lee?"

"I was." Troy stated, smiling a little, "But she's a popstar, it'll never happen. And I spoke to her at the party last Friday, and we talked about Sharpay and all that. She made me realize that I should go for it instead. I'm gonna work my way in…" Troy said, leaning himself again the chair next to him, "…_smoothly._" He finished, just as the chair slipped and he fell, face flat on the floor.

"Yeah," Zeke laughed, "You're the _smoothest_ guy I know."

"Not funny." Troy cursed, getting on his chair again, while he kept dusting his shirt off, and Zeke kept laughing, "Stop laughing!"

"Alright," Zeke said, calming down, "Besides Troy… I don't think you need to work you way in _smoothly_ or whatever…" he chuckled again, but by Troy's glare, continued with his pep-talk, "…because I really think Sharpay has been into you for awhile. That's the vibe I got from her anyway. Even when you were with Gabby. That's why I decided to move on. And why not with her super hot twin?"

"You have a point." Troy mumbled, "And you really think she likes me?"

"I really do…" Zeke said, just as his face lit up, because the two girls entered the café, "Hi, Maddie, Shar? Over here!" he waved at them, and they waved back, making their way towards the table. They sat down, smiling.

It wasn't hard to tell who was who. Sharpay was the one in the sparkly pink clothes, and Maddie was wearing something less fabulous, and more normal and plain. It was blue today, and Troy suspected that Maddie was just the kind of girl that'd fit his friend, while Sharpay… she was more maintaining, not very Gabriella-ish, and just the girl for himself.

"Sorry we're late." Maddie said, smothering out invisible wrinkles from her sky blue top, "But… Sharpay had a mayor hair emergency."

"Hey!" the meaner sister exclaimed, hitting her on the arm, "Shut your mouth, Maddie! Hasn't London taught you anything?" she shook her head, and bit her lip, "Anyway, Maddie and I were just discussing what to do today, and since we have two completely different agendas, I figured Troy and I could go somewhere, and Zeke, you could take Maddie?" she paused, as her eyes got a weird sparkle in them, "How does that sound?"

Zeke locked eyes with Maddie, and didn't even look at Sharpay as he answered, "Sounds perfect."

"Fine," Sharpay quickly mumbled, rushing out of her seat, grabbing Troy's hand in the hurry, "I'll talk to you later, sis. Zeke. Bye lovebirds!" and then she and Troy were out of the way, before the other two could blink.

Not that they were very a where of anything going on beside the two of them. They just stared at each other. Zeke already loved her looks, because she looked exactly like the girl he used to worship. But she was nicer, and he figured she would be a lot easier to get along with.

And Maddie was simply just amazed by his deep brown eyes. She loved his chocolate skin, and his wide smile. She just wanted to speak to him and talk to him. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since that day in the cafeteria, and every time she got the chance at school, she went to speak to him. She had a feeling he felt the same way as she did.

"So Maddie…" Zeke said, reaching out to take her hand, which was laying on the table, "What do you want to do?"

"Can't we just sit here and talk?" Maddie questioned, smiling flirtingly at him, "I have to be home by 9., though. Sharpay is throwing a huge sleepover. All the girls are coming?"

"All the girls… as in… Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella?" Zeke laughed.

"Yeah, them, and then also…" Maddie sighed and closed her eyes for a minute to think, before looking at him, naming all the people that would sleep at the Evans' house, "Raven, Chelsea, Miley, Lilly, London and Keely! We're gonna have a blast!"

"Sounds fun." Zeke smiled, "Do you want something to drink? Then we can just talk about ourselves. I'd like to know stuff about you."

"Sure," Maddie smiled, rubbing her fingers against his hand, "I'd love that."

--

"You're a really smooth ditcher!" Troy laughed, as him and Sharpay threw themselves onto a bench in the park, both laughing like crazy, and breathing hard, because they had been running from the café to the park, "And they didn't even notice us leave!"

"Maddie is _so_ into Zeke." Sharpay said, leaning back against the bench, "I'm just happy that he likes her too. I have a feeling she hasn't had a real boyfriend… like _for real_."

"It doesn't matter. They'll be great together. And even if she has to go back to Boston, they can still make it work if she comes to visit." Troy said, smiling brightly at Sharpay, as she looked at him too, "Anyway… how's it going in your love life, Miss Evans? Boyfriend still? Last time I heard you had one…"

"I do." Sharpay replied, looking into her hands, fiddling with her fingers, "I do have a boyfriend. And I like him… I love him actually, a lot." She paused and looked at Troy, quite happy to see a bit of sadness overcoming his, "But there's this other guy… Whom I like. And if I can get with him, I'd dump the other guy in an instant. That's how much I want him."

"Well… I'm sorry." Troy just mumbled, sadly looking into her deep brown, chocolate pools.

"But sorry about my babbling." Sharpay replied, "What about you? Anything new in the love department? After Gabriella so icily dumped you? Are you jumping on Libby Lee anytime soon? I saw you speaking to her at the party?"

"That was a lot of questions…" Troy chuckled, cheering up a bit, as she looked so cute when she spoke so quickly, "But I'll answer them all for you, dear Sharpay. Ah… I've sorta given up on the whole Libby Lee thing. I did speak to her, and she gave me… ideas." He paused, and looking into the dept of her eyes again, "Which is why I'm gonna do something right now… and take a chance, okay?"

Sharpay looked very confused at him, and before she knew what was happening, Troy had leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't refuse one second, she kissed him back, until she suddenly realized what she was doing. If she was gonna get with Troy, she was gonna do it the right way! She couldn't cheat on Jesse… She loved him too much to hurt him.

She broke away from the kiss, her eyes wide, "I'm sorry, Troy…" she whispered, standing up, "I can't do this… At least not right now. I – I have a boyfriend… And I…" she let out a deep breath, as tears welled up in her eyes, "I need to think…" and with those words she turned around on her heel and left him, sitting alone on the bench.

--

"Hey, can you hand me the soda?" Miley questioned, swallowing a gummy bear as, she reached her hand out to Raven.

"Here you go girl!" Raven smiled, handing her a coca cola zero.

"This is so freaky," Taylor said, arching her eyebrows, "We get invited to a sleepover, but none of the hosts are here. It's a good thing that Ryan was home to let us in."

"I know," Lilly agreed, snapping a chip from the ball Chelsea had in her lap, "Who's gonna be here anyway?"

"Uhm, Kelsi and Gabriella are coming." Taylor said, "They're running late."

"And Keely and London too!" Raven exclaimed, as she put on the newest Libby Lee CD in the huge surround that was in the Evans' TV room, "We're gonna _par-tay_!"

"When are they arriving?" Miley said.

"Sharpay told me she'd pick both London and Keely up at the airport on her way home." Chelsea said, "And Maddie is coming later. She's on a date."

"O-M-G!" Miley and Lilly exclaimed, "With who?"

"Zeke." Taylor mumbled, eating a cracker, "He goes to our school, and he used to be sickly obsessed with Sharpay. Seems like he's moved to another target now."

"That's good for Maddie!" Lilly smiled, giggling slightly. But then she stopped and let out a deep breath, "God, this is getting boring… when do they get here?"

A loud ring was heard, and Taylor sprung to her feet, checking the window, as Miley hurried down the stairs to open up, "It's Kelsi and Gabriella!" Taylor yelled after her.

"Well duh," Chelsea mumbled, standing up as well, "Sharpay would not ring the doorbell in her own house!"

"You're right about that, girl." Raven said, hugging her best friend close.

"Oh, that's Sharpay's car pulling into the driveway!" Taylor exclaimed, dancing excitingly, "And it looks like the other two's with her… Ah, I'm at a sleepover with London Tipton. I supposed it would be appropriate to go 'Yay me!'" she continued, clapping her hands together, as both Lilly, Raven and Chelsea laughed.

The 6 other girls came up the stairs five minutes later, loaded with bags. Especially London's, because she had found it important to pack several different outfits for just one weekend. Sharpay said she understood her completely, and so did Raven. Keely was understanding too, but the rest of them shook their heads at the five suitcases London had, all in all.

Sharpay felt kinda guilty about her kiss with Troy as they all unpacked and made their beds in the huge room. She couldn't really look Gabriella in the eye, but she decided to forget it for now, and work out her thoughts later, probably alone with Maddie tomorrow when everyone was gone. Because right now, it was just supposed to be mayor coziness and fun!

A huuuuge sleepover!

When everyone was done, and they'd ordered pizza, the 10 of them were seated in their PJs somewhere in the huge mess of sheets, mattresses, pillows, duvets and blankets. They were eating, and chatting and laughing, while the TV was on in the background.

Suddenly London started screaming, and turned the volume up, as the Tipton commercial played across the screen, "Oh that's me!" she shrieked, "Schhh, everybody, we gotta watch me!"

_Welcome to the Tipton  
__Where everything is sweet_  
_Come joining us for dinner,  
__Let me offer you a seat…_

"Ah, I've seen this so many times!" Kelsi complained, switching the channel before London could stop her.

"Me too," Gabriella agreed, "It's funny how I never realized the candy girl looked like Sharpay."

"I did," Taylor said, "I just thought it was an… acting job or something."

"That does make sense." Sharpay giggled, "But it's my super gorgeous sister!"

They all started giggling, and that was the moment where Miley suggested they play truth or dare. They all agreed, though they didn't pay much attention. Raven and Lilly put on _RV_, because they both thought it was hilarious, Keely found a great pleasure playing with Maddie's calculator that had been lying around and Chelsea was busy counting the feathers in her pillow from the outside. They were all in the game though, just not completely full with attention.

"I begin!" London said, aching her eyebrows, "Because I'm gorgeous…" she looked around, her eyes landing on her prey, "Little person with glasses… truth or dare?"

"My name is Kelsi!" Kelsi argued, pushing her glasses onto her nose, which was a bad habit she had, "And I pick truth."

"Oh, I have one!" Gabriella giggled, "How far have you ever gone with Jason?"

Kelsi blushed like crazy, and placed her head in her pillow before coming up for air, "How can you ask that!?" she questioned, "We haven't gone far at all. We've only kissed guys."

"But that's okay too…" Miley assured her, padding her arm, "I mean hello.. It's not like everyone has to be like Sharpay over there and jump into bed with a guy!"

"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her fellow singer, "I did not _jump _into bed with him! We thought it would be a good idea, and just because I told you, doesn't mean you can tell everyone."

"Oh, I didn't need telling." Miley giggled, her cheeks turning red, because she was trying not to laugh, as she stood up and did her best Libby-impression, "_Oh Jesse, oh my God… Yeah, Jesse… Ah, right there… Dang_…" she giggled, "We heard it all through the walls of the Tipton hotel. It was getting quite annoying, but you did enjoy it, I know and so did he."

"Yeah, you tell me.." Lilly said, looking quickly away from the movie, to catch Sharpay's eyes, "We heard everything."

"Well, it's not like I like having you two listening to us at the doors!" Sharpay said, her jaw hanging open, as her other friends studied her, "Or walk in on us when we're still naked and making out, thank you very much, Miley." She continued, referring to the incident just a couple of weeks ago, when they stayed at the Tipton.

"I just thought he ought to know that he should take his tongue out of you throat!" Miley argued, sitting down on Sharpay's back, so she couldn't move, "Sorry girl, but I love to tease you. And you know I love Jesse, and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Miss Stewart." Sharpay giggled.

"You're welcome, Miss Evans." Miley giggled back, hugging her almost best friend.

"How come she has met your boyfriend when we haven't!?" Taylor exclaimed, narrowing her eyes in on Sharpay.

Before Sharpay was ready to answer, Keely interrupted them, which Sharpay was quite happy about, "Oh my God, guys!" she giggled, turning the calculator around for them to see, upside down, "I just spelt out 'boobies'!"

Chelsea's eyes went wide, and she threw herself across the room to look at the calculator as well, while the rest of them shook their heads. Keely and Chelsea sat down then, close together, looking for more funny ways to spell out something on a calculator.

"…answer me, Sharpay!" Taylor demanded.

"I'm sorry, Tay!" Sharpay said, finding it hard though, because Miley was still on her back, "But I hang out with different people, and he's friends with her, so that's why, okay?"

"Hey!" Raven interrupted, "Shut up! This is the good part… It's where they all sing at the same time.."

"God, it's hilarious…" Lilly laughed, as the scene played across the screen.

"When does Maddie get here?" London then whined, taking a bite of her pizza, "It's the only reason, I came, really. I wanted to see my best friend."

"I thought Portia Tennenbaum was your best friend?" Gabriella questioned, "I read that in a magazine."

"The correct name is _frenemy_." Sharpay corrected her, happy that they had forgotten all about the boyfriend-issue.

"Frenemy, God…" Taylor laughed, "That's _so _Paris Hilton."

"It _is _Paris Hilton, Tay…" Kelsi said, fiddling with her glasses again, "She's a stupid heiress. Just dumb as a goat."

"See…" London said, sitting up, Indian style, as she took her pizza slice in the left hand, "I may be an heiress, but I'm not dumb as a goat." And with those words, she proved that to them (_not_) by letting all the toppings on her pizza fall down her PJs.

"No…" Miley shook her head, "You're not dumb as a goat. You're dumb as a toad."

Sharpay and Gabriella broke into a fit of giggles, and London, not having understood the obvious insult, stood up to roam through one of her bags, for one of the extra PJs she had packed.

As she did that, _RV_ kept on playing, and it was at that part of the movie, where they had just met the weird camper-family. Chelsea and Keely were still playing with the calculator, once in awhile, groaning when one of their words didn't work out. Their game of truth or dare was pretty much forgotten, and they all just huddled closer, watching the TV.

That was, of course, until Maddie burst into the room, practically dancing. Raven immediately paused the movie, and they all turned to the blonde girl who had plopped down next to Kelsi, a huge smile playing on her lips.

"You look happy…" Taylor said, all giddy, "How did it go with Zeke? Good, then, I suspect."

"Oh my God…" Maddie said, as she let out a deep breath, catching the pair of shorts and top that London threw to her, for her to sleep in, "I think I'm in love… he's amazing."

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"I don't kiss and tell." Maddie smiled, smirking at her.

"You kissed!?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Tell!" Raven demanded.

"It was…" Maddie paused to look for the right words, "It was just a quick peck in his car when he dropped me off, but I want more now! He's like… the greatest guy! How can you not like him, Sharpay? How can you turn him down over and over, he's _cute_."

"Hello, girl with boyfriend over here." Sharpay defended herself, as Miley rolled off of her, down next to her, so their shoulders were brushing.

"Whom I _still _haven't met!" Taylor butted in.

"Yes, Taylor," Sharpay let out a deep sigh, and locked eyes with her friend, "That haven't changed in the last 10 minutes."

Taylor was about to object to that, but Kelsi placed a hand over her mouth and turned to Maddie, "Back to you, girl, back to you!"

"What happened?" Lilly smiled.

"What I told you." Maddie said, slowly changing into her PJs as she talked, "Troy and Sharpay ditched us, thank you very much sis, by the way, and then… we talked and drank coffee and had fun."

"Sounds boring Maddie." London shrugged, "Let's talk about me, eh?"

"Oh my God, we got another one!" Chelsea said, holding out the calculator.

Keely giggled, her eyes shining, "07734 is 'hello' upside down!"

Raven hit herself on the forehead, Taylor buried her head in the pillow, and Miley bit her lip. The rest of them simply just groaned.

Boy, where they in for a long night!?

* * *

_So yeah. This chapter was amazingly fun to write, and I (still Stessa, as always) found it easier to write then the last one. Luckily. But Noukka did write some of this chapter, though most of the credit belongs to me. I think Noukka will agree on that. The sleepover fun was pointless to write, and mostly a filler, but I definitely had fun. I really hope I got most of the characters right, but it is kinda hard when they're all together, so…_

_Anyway, 'RV' is a movie starring Robin Williams, FYI. And I just love it. One of my favorite movies right now. I laugh so hard every time I watch it. I think I'm gonna make Noukka watch it as well. _

_The 'kiss and tell' episode is taken right out of a Hannah Montana episode, but it seriously fitted the moment. I hope you liked it. Same goes with the whole 'hello' thingy, that one has been seen in Phil of the Future. _

_Please remember to leave us a review, and we'll update as soon as possible. The next chapter should get interesting, it's one of those that we'll be quite sad to write. I hope the Troypay-ness in this chapter will make up for the hearts we have to break soon. Sigh, oh yes, I know I'm over dramatic, but I live for it, lol. _

_**Tootles, **__Noukka and Stessa. _

_Peace out!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to us! Here's our update, chapter 14!_

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Phil of the Future and Jesse McCartney. _

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 14.**

**Break Ups, News and Hanley Arguments. **

"Are you all ready to go, Miles?" Robbie asked, as he zipped the last bag, and then picked it up.

"Yeah…" Miley said, sighing loudly, "I'm really not in the mood to be Hannah this weekend. But it's gonna be good to see Libby again. It's two weeks since the sleepover, so I'm kinda missing her. It's even longer since I've seen Jesse! And it's gonna be great to get away from Jackson for a bit…"

Robbie froze and locked eyes with his daughter, "Uhm… didn't I tell you?"

"I'm not gonna get away from Jackson?" Miley questioned, fear floating in her eyes.

"Ah, no." Robbie quickly said, "He wanted to come, for once. So I figured I'd let him. Do you have any idea of why he wants to go so badly?"

Miley got silence for awhile, thinking all the possibilities over in her head, until realization finally dawned on her… "Libby!" she said, throwing her hands into the air, "Remember when she stayed here? He was so into her. He's gonna go there to spend time with her… Ah!" she pulled out her cell phone, "I gotta warn Sharpay!"

Robbie quickly grabbed his daughter's arm, before she managed to push the call-button, "Calm down, honey. It doesn't matter if he goes there. Libby and Jesse are there as well. She won't give him the time of day, he'll learn the hard way."

"I guess you're right," Miley said, "But then let's hurry up. We have to board soon, and we need to pick up Lilly too!"

"Okay." Robbie said, "Get into the car, Jackson is already waiting."

Miley let out another sigh and walked towards the car. She had a feeling that this weekend wasn't gonna go smooth. She didn't know why, but she could just feel it. Jackson always screwed up.

--

"…and you get the suite you usually stay in, Mr. McCartney and Miss Lee." Mr. Moseby finished, handing them the room key, as they looked around 'their' room, "If anything is not alright, please call me, and I will take care of it personally."

"We will." Libby smiled, giving Esteban a nice tip, when he turned to leave the room, after dropping off their bags.

"It is an honour to always have you staying at the Tipton." Mr. Moseby smiled, shaking Jesse's hand, "When Miss Montana arrives later, she and her company will get the two suites right next to yours."

"That's very great, thank you." Jesse said, anxious to get him out of the room. He hadn't had a time to be alone with Libby yet, and he really just wanted to spend some time with her, before Hannah arrived and she took up a lot of her time. They had to get up at 8 o'clock tomorrow, Saturday, for their press conference, so it was an early night tonight.

Libby was sad to see Mr. Moseby leave the room. She didn't want to be alone with Jesse. Since she kissed Troy two weeks ago, she hadn't really spoken to either of them. Troy was constantly trying to get in contact with her. He kept text messaging her, and calling her, telling her how sorry he was, but she couldn't speak to him. He didn't need to be sorry, she wanted it as much as he did, but she was guilty because of Jesse. And that was why she couldn't speak to him. She couldn't get herself to look him in the eye. She clearly remembered what Maddie had said, right before she left…

"Just look him in the eye, and speak to him, Sharpay." Maddie said, lecturing her sister, "You didn't kiss Troy. Troy kissed you, and you pulled away, so technically, you did nothing wrong… Can't you see that?"

Libby breathed out, as a smile tucked on her lips. Her sister was right. She should just be herself, and act natural.

"Hey there, you…" Jesse whispered, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on her cheeks, "It's nice to see you, I've missed you, and you've been too busy to speak to me!"

"I know…" Libby said, finally looking into his lovely eyes, "I'm sorry, school has been kinda hectic. And then my sister came, and everything got messed up. But it's nice to see you too."

Jesse chuckled slightly, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Libby couldn't help but remember who was the last person to do that, and how it had felt much more right. She loved Jesse, with all her heart, but she was sure that Troy was the one. She could just feel it. After kissing him, she didn't want to kiss anyone else in her entire life. But she still didn't want to break up with Jesse.

They broke apart 10 seconds later, because of a loud pounding on the door. Libby turned to open, and was surprised to find Phil and Keely smiling at her.

"Libby!" Keely squealed, "It's good to see you!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Libby chuckled, as Phil pulled her in for a hug too.

"We are here because of your press conference." Phil told her, as he shook hands with Jesse, "We heard everything about it, and figured since we knew you, we could get in."

"Of course you can." Libby assured them, "Hannah and Lola are coming too. They're just arriving later on."

"Sounds cool." Keely giggled, "But we'll leave you two alone, you probably have a lot to catch up on, we just wanted to say hi. We'll see you all later, okay?"

"Of course!" Jesse said, and laughed as the hyped girl dragged Phil with her out of the room. He turned to Libby again, who was now busy unpacking her suitcase, "Can you unpack mine too, Libs? I want to sleep."

"Or course." Libby smiled, "Just rest, okay?"

Jesse kissed her cheek quickly, and then jumped onto their king-size bed, resting his head on the pillow, watching his hot girlfriend move around, until sleep overtook him.

--

Jesse had gotten out to visit one of his friends, who lived in Boston, so Libby was just chatting with Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi in one of their joint convos. They had those all the times, and just chatted and everything. Suddenly Maddie popped up too, and that meant she had finally gotten her laptop, since Libby's own was right here.

**The Ice Princess says:** Hi sista. How are you holding out at home? Ryan's been tough?

**The Candy Counter Girl says:** Nah, not much. Mom's freaking out though, she thinks you're gonna screw up tomorrow… Hi, btw.

**Little Kelsi says:** You're not home, Shar? Where are you?

**The Ice Princess says:** I'm in Boston AGAIN! visiting Maddie's 'parents', lol.

**TayTay says:** You're doing nothing but that, girlie.

**Cute Braniac says:** Yeah, I agree, Shar.

**Little Kelsi says:** Me too. Weeee!

**The Candy Counter Girl:** What's the 'Weeee' for Kels? Lol.

Libby looked up, when she saw Hannah coming into the room. She quickly told them all bye and closed her laptop, placing it on the soft bed, and then standing up to envelope her friend in a huge hug.

"I've missed you, girl!" Hannah said, as they broke it up, "It's been too long."

"We gotta call each other more often, Han." Libby agreed, nodding her head, "Where's Lola?"

Hannah chuckled slightly, "Jackson decided to drop her luggage on the floor in the room, so everything fell out. He's helping her fold it neatly back together now."

"Jackson's here?" Libby asked, swallowing hard. She clearly remembered how he treated her all the other times they were together. Which was only one, but he looked exactly like Troy used to do when he was drooling over her picture.

"I'm sorry." Hannah said, "But he is. I have to go check something with my dad and Mr. M, so I'm gonna go. He's probably stepping by in a minute or two to y'know… say hi. Or something."

"I'll look out for him." Libby said, following her friend to the door, "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yup!" Hannah smiled, before bouncing down the hall, stopping briefly to wave at Libby before she turned the corner. Libby giggled and closed the door, going to her bed. Her conversation with Hannah was barely worth signing out of her convo for. But she didn't have the strength to get on again, she was too lazy. School had been crazy today. Troy had once again tried getting in contact with her, and she just didn't want to speak to him before she cleared her mind about her feelings.

She relaxed for a very short while, and then she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it must be Jackson, since neither Jesse nor Lilly would knock on the door, she opened up, a smile covering her face, "Hi Jackson!"

"Hey Libby…" he smoothly (as smoothly as he was able to) said, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, "I'm with Hannah this weekend, I wanted to see you."

"That's very sweet." Libby smiled, locking eyes with him, "So? Good trip?"

"Very good trip." Jackson replied, bouncing his head up and down in a manner that reminded the Sharpay inside of her, a little about Chad and his huge afro.

"That's great then." Libby smiled, not knowing what else to say. She wasn't really friends with this guy, she barely knew him. She had to get to know him better before she felt comfortable around him.

"Yuup…" Jackson said, and Libby stared at him for a second. But before she knew what was happening, he crashed his lips onto hers, placing his arms around her neck. She took a step backwards, trying to break free from his grasp, while she did her best to keep his lips from hers. He was much stronger than her, so that wasn't the easiest job.

Everything that took place in the next two minutes or so, happened so fast that Libby couldn't exactly figure out a way to stop it. While her lips were being kissed by Jackson's, and she tried to push him off, she tripped on Jesse's empty suitcase, and fell onto the bed, Jackson landing right on top of her.

That was then, the exact moment that Jesse decided to walk into the room with a package in his hand, which he dropped, while he lost his jaw. Jackson was stiff for a second, so Libby managed to brush him off from underneath herself, and hurried to Jesse, wiping her lips furiously.

Jesse looked extremely hurt, Jackson was breathing heavily, and Libby was scared of what was going to happen. She turned to Jesse, her eyes locking with his hurt ones, "Jesse… This isn't what it looks like! He kissed me! I was trying to brush him off, I swear, I just wasn't strong enough."

Jesse just stared at her, and then bend down to pick up the package that had opened itself. He pushed a piece of clothing into Libby's arms, still not speaking. Libby folded it out completely and looked at a cute, blood red top, that he, obviously had just bought for her. Then she let out a sigh, and turned to Jackson.

"I think you should leave, Jackson." She told him, as he got up and moved towards the door, "And I don't want to speak to you, not anytime soon, okay?"

Jackson just made a gesture, 'whatever' and went out the door, smacking it close behind him.

Libby looked at Jesse again, biting her lip, "He kissed me, honestly."

"I don't doubt you, Libby." Jesse said, which caused Libby to sigh in relief, "But I was a little shocked, and I do think there's something we need to talk about, okay?"

"Oh-kay…" Libby said, feeling nervous all of a sudden, as they sat down on the bed, holding hands, "What is it?"

"It was just…" Jesse trailed off, thinking for a second, before continuing, "I was walking at the street today, and saw that shirt. The first thing I thought was that you'd look amazing in that. So I went to buy it, and the man in the store figured it was for you, which made me think all about us when I walked back." He paused, and stroked his thumb across her hand, "Libby… I love you. I love you so much, but… what is it that we have?"

"What do you mean?" Libby questioned, really confused.

"What is this?" Jesse exclaimed, motioning between the two of them with his free hand, "What's Jebby?"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Libby said, stating the obvious.

"I know that," Jesse said, "And I love you for you, but I really don't know anything about you, Libs. I really want to. And then again… you must be a different person than I know, and I'm not quite sure if I'll like it. Plus, we live so far away from each other, we barely have time together. I love you, and it's sad, but… I can't really take this anymore."

Libby looked into her lap, as she let a few tears slide, before brushing them away, "I know, Jesse… I've been thinking about this too for a long time. And I know you're not just dropping this on me now, because of Jackson, but because you mean it. And I love you too, very, very much. You're my first love, my first time, my first real kiss. But we live so far away. And what you said about me being another person, you have no idea how right you are."

"Enlighten me please?" Jesse suggested, "I want to know. I have a feeling that Hannah does, right?"

"She found out just recently." Libby revealed, "Libby Lee is my 'star' identity. Who's named Libby Lee anyway? My real name is Sharpay Evans," she said, slowly taking off her black wig, "I do live in New Mexico. Maddie is my sister. And Rachel, my manager, is my real mom. But I go to a normal school and stuff."

"That girl from the concert at East High?" Jesse questioned, studying her blonder hair in awe.

"That was Maddie being me, while I was Libby." Sharpay explained, fiddling with the black wig in her hands, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I wasn't allowed to. But you know now. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not." Jesse said, still studying her, as he came to a conclusion, "I love you with blonde hair."

"Thanks…" she whispered, biting her lip slightly, "So? What do we do now? Jebby is sorta.. breaking up now, aren't they?"

"I guess so." Jesse said, nodding his head a bit, "It's better. We can both move and find other people. I still want to be friends though, right? I mean… Even though we were together in such an intimate way, I still love you, and care for you. I want to be your friend. Plus, we can't abandon our crazed fans, we have a CD coming out soon."

"I know." Sharpay smiled, as she stood up to go to the mirror, where she put her wig on, while she spoke, "And I want to be friends too. I love you, Jesse. We can just tell the press that it was a mutual break-up and that our fans have nothing to worry about, we're as good as always, and… that our CD is still releasing by the end of the summer vacation."

"Okay," Jesse agreed, as he stood up to help her with the wig, "Mutual break-up. We can tell them already tomorrow, right?"

"That's better." Libby agreed, as her wig was placed on her head, and she turned to smile at him, "To get it over and done with. It's gonna be weird, but kinda good too, right?"

"I'm gonna miss you…" Jesse said, "But I need some time for myself. And I'm older than you, so we're at different stages. You're still in high school."

"I'm only a junior." Libby confessed, "And … my friends are just… well, I need more time with them. I'm gonna cut short on this Libby thing after our CD comes out, and we've been promoting for awhile. I'm making a new CD with Hannah though, but that shouldn't be so stressful. But we're friends, right?"

"Yup." Jesse whispered, pulling her in for a hug, "I hope everything works out for you, Libby.. And that you find a guy who will like both your sides."

"That is if I ever tell a guy." Libby said, smiling, as they pulled out of the hug, and she went to her suitcase and started to pack it again.

"You'll have to, if you want honesty, you know." Jesse lectured her.

"Are you gonna be the wiser older brother now?" Libby questioned, briefly glancing at him, "Because I already have Ryan for that, just so you know."

"Pretty much."

"Ah, okay…" Libby giggled, "I'm gonna bunk with Hannah tonight, and after everything's out, I can get a room without it being weird. And… There's actually a guy that likes.. Sharpay." She told him, standing up, "And… if it's something I'm gonna go for, I really need to tell him I'm Libby Lee, right?"

"Well, it's your choice." Jesse said, "But think about it. And your friends too. Don't they need to know that you trust them with your secrets?"

"I guess so." Libby said, still unsure, as she zipped her suitcase close, "Well… I'll see you tomorrow, Jesse. At the press conference. I'm still sad we're over, but it's the best."

"Yeah," Jesse said, giving her a final hug, before she went out of the room and closed the door behind her. He stared at it for awhile, not believing that he just let that amazing girl walk out like that. But he knew she needed time alone, or with someone else. He could feel she wasn't into it the way he was. He was so sad it was over, because he didn't want it to be. But he had acted like it, so she wouldn't feel guilty.

Finally alone in his room, Jesse McCartney threw himself onto his bed, and actually _cried_.

--

Libby was wandering aimless around. She was sad that she and Jesse had just broken up. She didn't even know what to do with herself. She wanted to talk with somebody, but had no idea who it should be. Maybe Hannah? She didn't get to think much more about it, because in that same second, her phone rang.

She got it up of her pocket and looked at the id-caller. It was Troy. Really, she didn't want to talk to him, but she had been avoiding him for so long. She put the phone to her ear, and answered, "Hey Troy!" Libby said as cheery as she could after a break up.

"Pay! So glad to hear you speak to me. Why do you sound so sad?" Troy asked.

Libby wondered if she should tell Troy the truth, and decided to just do it. He deserved to know, didn't he?, "My boyfriend kind of just broke up with me." She said, and broke the ice.

"Really? Do you need a friend? Should I come over?" Troy asked, worried.

"I would appreciate it if you could, but I'm not home." Libby answered, grateful for his suggestion though.

"Well, are you at Gab's? I can come over to you guys, if that is?" Troy said, eagerly.

"No, Troy. I'm in Boston. But I really appreciate your offer. So Troy, anyway, why did you call me?" Libby questioned.

"Uh, I just wanted to hear how you were and tell you that I'm sorry about that kiss." Troy said, mumbling quietly.

"Well, I'm fine, except that we broke up. Don't worry about the kiss, I was just… couldn't...anyway what are you up to?" Libby asked, quickly. She didn't care if he could hear she was trying to change the subject.

"Sharpay, don't get mad, but I just have to ask you… Do you wanna go on a date with me? I know it may sound..." Troy started, but Libby cut him off:

"Okay Troy. I would love to, but nothing special. Maybe we just could go to the movies together or something like that? Or a walk in the park, next weekend?"

"Really? That sounds great." Troy said, sounding really happy. It was all he ever wanted. To get a date with her.

"Well, Troy. We can set a date when I get home. If that is okay?" Libby asked.

"That is fine. Well, I gotta go. Chad is knocking on the door. See you later Pay." Before Libby could say anything, he had hung up the phone.

Libby looked at her phone. There was a picture of Libby and Jesse, as the background. She was kissing his cheek. Libby smiled weakly and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away. Libby went to Hannah's room and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed away before someone opened. Hannah had a towel around her. Her hair was wet.

"Hey.." Hannah started and noticed another tear starting to form in Libby's eye. She immediately got worried for her friend, "Are you crying?" Libby nodded. "Come in!"

Libby stepped inside and closed the door after her. She looked at Hannah, glad that she would finally be able to open up to someone, who knew every detail of her relationship with Jesse. It wasn't the same with Troy. Hannah had seen them as a couple, she knew them as a couple. Troy didn't.

"Why are you crying?" Hannah asked, not even caring to get back to her bath.

"Can I sleep in here? I can sleep on the sofa?" Libby asked, looking hopefully at Hannah.

"Sure, if you tell me what happened." Hannah demanded.

--

They were seated together by a long table, shoulders brushing, the next morning. Robbie, Lola and Mr. Moseby were watching from the back, ready to jump in if something got out of order. They hoped it didn't, though reporters could get out of control.

Phil and Keely had gotten a good seat up front, ready to jot down everything that happened, and all the questions they got answered. Afterwards they'd get an interview for their school news, just for their ears only. It would be totally awesome.

Libby sat in the middle, with Hannah on her left, and Jesse on her right. Her and Jesse had been acting a little awkward towards each other, but it wasn't much. They spoke now, while they waited for everything to settle down.

Robbie eventually made his way up front and started the press conference.

The first reporter was quick, "Hannah and Libby? When can we expect your CD to be out?"

Hannah cleared her throat and locked eyes with Libby for a short second, before answering the reporter, "Before Christmas, definitely. We're expecting a few delays already, but it'll be out before Christmas. Libby and Jesse's CD will be out much before. By the end of summer."

"How are your concerts coming along?" the reporter continued.

"They're coming along great." Libby chipped in, "We're having a slight break for the summer, but our last performance together went good. It was at a school back in New Mexico, along were I live. So, it was cool."

"Sounds great," another reporter said, looking down at his block briefly, before looking at Jesse, "Mr. McCartney, what are your joint album turning out to be like? One of the songs are already out, will they all be mushy love songs, or can we expect some rock?"

"Well…" Jesse said, looking at Libby with a goofy smile on his face, "I'm not really aloud to say much yet, but the songs won't all be love songs. In one of them, Libs and I are actually battling songs. She's aiming for pop, while I go for rock, it's coming out great."

"Sounds great."

"But actually," Jesse said, quickly deciding to break the news, before he lost his nerve, "Libby and I have some news… Quite sad actually."

"Oh?"

All the reporters got oddly attentive, and got their cameras ready, with their pens on their papers. They were getting a scoop… This was exciting.

"We…" Libby trailed off, taking Jesse's hand for support, "We decided to part ways last night."

A loud gasp was heard around the room, and some of them looked completely horrified, while Hannah just looked sadly at everything.

"Why?!" someone yelled.

"How come?"

"Did you find someone else?"

"We…" Jesse said, waiting for them all to quiet down, which they did, "We decided it was better. It won't affect our professional relationship. Our CD will still come out, and we'll still do our scheduled concerts. We're still friends. But…"

"But we thought it was for the best." Libby finished off, smiling at them all, "We live too far away from each other. We need some time apart, time to grow. Our relationship was great, but we need to check out the waters, and… it's way better like this."

"What does you have to say to this, Ms. Montana?" a red haired reporter asked, fixing her glasses, while chewing at her pen.

"I'm sad they broke up, but I really believe it won't change a thing." Hannah said, nodding her head up and down, "They were a great couple, and I'm gonna miss Jebby, but ah.. there's not much to do about it."

"Can we have a last kiss?" some other person asked, and Libby didn't even answer, she turned around and placed a sweet kiss on Jessie's cheek, while cameras flashed.

He chuckled, hiding his pain, "There you have it. The last Jebby kiss."

"Okay.." another spoke up, "So, what are you all three planning for the summer…?"

--

The next day, Sunday, when Taylor, Kelsi, Maddie and Gabriella went to pick up the newest issue of Trendy Teen Magazine, they all lost their jaws when they saw the front page.

Taylor grabbed the magazine, and held it before her face, letting out a huge cry, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, her eyes fading, "Jebby is no longer a couple! How could this happen!?"

"I don't know!" Kelsi whined too, her mouth hanging open too.

Maddie stared at the magazine, at the front page. Her sister was giving her ex-boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, beneath the headline: **Jebby's Last Kiss**…how could this happen?! She quickly grabbed her phone, and looked at her friends, "Excuse me for a sec, I've got to call someone!" she left the store, to go outside, dialling her sister's number.

"I can't believe the perfect couple broke up!" Kelsi said, paying for her magazine.

"Well, then she knows how it feels." Gabriella said, crossing her arms stubbornly, "I hope he was in love with someone else, 'cause then she can feel the pain."

"C'mon, Gabby!" Taylor said, flipping through her magazine, "It wasn't her fault that Troy's obsessed with her. And really… they were so wonderful! It's… sad."

"It says here it was a mutual, break-up!" Kelsi butted in, flipping through her magazine as well, "I just can't believe it. But luckily enough their CD is still coming out."

"Oh joy." Gabriella sarcastically replied.

"Have some sympathy, Gabriella." Taylor told her, "I thought you were over Troy now anyway."

"I am.." Gabriella sad, "But that's only because I've finally realized that way he looks at Sharpay. I dunno why, but I get the feeling that maybe she likes him too. Did something happen between them?"

"I dunno…" Kelsi said, as they made their way out of the shop, "We should ask Maddie, she'll know."

"Yeah," Taylor said, as they approached the blonde girl, "Let's…"

"Great, but tell me next time, sis!" Maddie said, angrily into her phone, "It's like… a sister-ode!" she then smacked her phone close, and looked at her other three friends, still angry.

"What happened?" Gabriella questioned.

"Sharpay broke up with her boyfriend." Maddie replied, "Friday night!"

"Oh…" Kelsi said, trailing off a bit, "Isn't his name Jesse?"

"Yeah, why?" Maddie asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Hmm-mm…" Gabriella trailed off, as small pieces began fitting better and better inside her head, though something still didn't add up, "That's weird…"

--

"JAAAAACKSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!?"

Jackson's head whipped around, and he instantly came face to face with a very angry little sister. To be more specific: his own very angry little sister. She stood before him, hands on hips, half Miley and half Hannah. She was Hanley.

She had on Hannah's clothes and Hannah's make-up, but she had Miley's hair.

"What did I do now?" Jackson asked, already worried. His sister looked beyond mad.

"You… broke up… two of the… most popular… stars… of our… time!" Hanley said, taking a step closer to him, at each word, while narrowing her eyes in on him.

"I did?" Jackson questioned, confused, "Who?"

"Jesse and Libby!" Hanley exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, "You broke them up Jackson! You kissed Libby! How could you do that!? They're both crushed!"

"Uhm…" Jackson said, not knowing what to say. He was confused, really confused.

"They told the world today!" Hanley told him, her eyes huge, "You broke them up, Jackson!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"High-five and mini wave in celebration of me!" Jackson said, doing the wave, while grinning goofily.

Hanley took a hold of his arms, which made the movement stop, "More like low-five!" she told him, her mouth thin as a line, "This is not something to be proud of!"

Jackson just stared at her, and backed backwards out of the room, wanting to get away from his sister's anger. Hanley just watched him leave, defeat streaming through her body. She couldn't believe Jesse and Libby were broken up. They'd both been so sad, and when they weren't together, there was no more listening through the walls, no more walking in on them, and no more happy kisses to watch.

They would both be sad, and Hanley hated that.

* * *

_So yeah. This was the end of this chapter. We hope you liked it, and we're sorry to break up Jebby. You guys liked them so much, but we also know you're cheering for Troypay, right? Anyway, we hope this chapter was good enough for ya', and the next one should be there as soon as possible._

_And please, if you're bored, and like our work, check out our new story, it's called "When the World Falls Down", and it's posted on Noukka's profile. It's a Sharpay centric story, with slight Troypay. Not much to say about it yet, we're at our second or third chapter or something._

_Anyway, remember to leave us a review, it means the world to us._

_**Toodles, **Noukka and Stessa,_

_Peace out!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Once again: the reviews means the world to us. We're going to break the new for ya' now guys; there's only two chapters left of this story (if we stick to our plan, which we intend to), so it's gonna be done pretty soon. Except it'll take us some time to write the next chapter, so maybe by a month or something.. Unless we're suddenly really quickly at writing. And if we get time. But anyway, here is the chapter.. We believe you guys might find it exciting… :p_

_And oh man, I (Stessa) just heard the Danish/Swedish/Norwegian version of 'You Are the Music In Me', and it's like.. crap, honestly. Normally we don't translate songs. We didn't translate one from the first movie, but they decided to translate one, and have three couples (one from each country) sing some, so it's like.. a mix of three languages, and it's really bad. I never thought I'd actually cover my ears, while watching Disney Channel. Anyway.. Thought I'd share my misery._

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Hannah Montana and Jesse McCartney._

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 15.**

**A True Friend Will Forgive and Forget. **

"Maddie!" Zeke called out, and Maddie turned around, smiling at him. "Hey, Maddie."

"Hey Zeke. What is up?" Maddie said, smiling like crazy.

Zeke pulled at present out from his back, "It is for you." he explained, and sent her a smile.

"Really? Why do I get something?" Maddie said, a little confused. It was too soon for a birthday present.

"Well, I made it special for you. I just think you deserve it." Zeke told her, hoping she would like it.

Maddie wrapped the paper off, revealing a cupcake inside the box. Zeke took it up in his hand and put some of the icing on his finger. "Here taste," he said, holding his finger up to her mouth. She looked at the icing, before leaning in to lick it off his finger.

"Mmmmhh. It's so good." She took the brown cupcake with pink icing out of his hand and took a big bite of it. Zeke smiled to her. One more bite like that and she would probably swallow the surprise he had hidden inside it. She took another bite, her teeth hitting something hard. She stopped and looked at the cake. She could see some plastic with something inside. She took it out of the cupcake, looking at it. She looked up at Zeke. He was just smiling to her. "What is this?" Maddie asked with excitement in her voice.

"Open and you will find out" Zeke said.

She opened the plastic and found a ring in gold with a little stone in it and a broach formed as a heart. Her whole face was one big smile. She looked up at him, "They are so beautiful. Thank you so much." Maddie gave him a big hug.

He put his arms around her, "I love you. Just so you know. Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered into her ear. She looked into his pretty brown eyes.

"There is nothing I rather would." she hugged him once again. "I love you too." She said, slowly leaning in for a kiss. They shared a long deep kiss. "How did you know I love broaches?"

"Well, I am good at guessing." Zeke explained.

"Really?" Maddie looked at him, weirdly.

"Nah, I asked Ryan." Zeke laughed. She started giggling.

"Well, I love it." Maddie said between her giggles.

"And I love you." Zeke said and gave her another kiss.

--

Troy and Sharpay made their way down the quiet path, silently eating their ice creams, while sending small glances at each other. It was weird, really. They'd both wanted a date with the other for so long, but now when it was happening, they felt self conscious, and weird about the whole thing.

They'd met up outside Sharpay's house, and then just started walking together. They were now in the park, after Troy bought them ice cream. Sharpay was okay with this kinda date, because she did want it casual. And Troy was okay with casual, he felt better about it.

"So… how was Boston last weekend?" Troy dared to question, as they sat down on a bench, shoulder's brushing.

"It was okay…" Sharpay trailed off, looking at him with a smile, "My aunt and uncle are fighting all the time, but I had time to see Jesse… Well, and then we broke up, of course."

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay…" Sharpay quickly said, assuring him that it was fine, "I loved him, I really did, but… I've kinda liked you for so long too so this date means a lot to me."

"I've liked you for so long too." Troy told her, as he finished off his ice cream, "And then Libby Lee told me to go for it. I know I was sickly obsessed with her, but it's over, though she has got a nice ass…"

Sharpay smacked him across the arm, and threw the rest of her ice cream out, "Haha, you're so funny. Do you think Gabriella would mind if we dated?"

"Honestly, no." Troy said, shrugging his shoulders, "I really think she's over it by now. And she's your friend, she'd want you to be happy, right?"

"I guess so…" Sharpay said, biting her lip slightly, "I'm really sorry about that day you kissed me, Troy, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just got… I got scared, yeah?"

"Yeah, me too. Kinda." Troy revealed, smiling to her, his lips curling, "But I guess that's a part of being in love. You can't help it, now can you?"

"Nah…" Sharpay said, turning to look at him, a smile on her lips, "You want to walk towards the playground? I'd really like to play on the swings for awhile?"

"Sure, anything for you!" Troy said, taking her hand. As they made their way across the park, towards the playground, the squeals of children echoing through the almost deserted park, could be heard, and Sharpay got a smile on her face, just by the sound of it. She released Troy's hand and hurried across the grass, Troy trailing behind her.

She stopped when she came face to face with a bunch of recognizable faces.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, enveloping Gabriella in a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"We're acting like 5 years olds!" Zeke chipped in from the sand, where he, Maddie, Jason and Kelsi were building a castle of sand.

"I can see that!" Sharpay giggled, "Troy and I were just about to do the same! I felt a deep desire to go on the swings, but now I want to eat some of Zeke's cookies!"

"Hey buddy!" Chad smirked, as Troy caught up with them too, and made his way towards Chad and Taylor, "How's it going on the 'casual date'?"

"It went fine…" Troy sighed, looking at Sharpay as she soon got in a cookie fight with Gabriella, "Until she decided she wanted to play here, and we met you. I _kinda_ wanted to be alone with her."

"Cheer up, Troy," Taylor said, "You'll soon enough have time to be her boy-toy. I'm sure she won't mind. She went _all the way_ with her ex if you know what I mean…?"

Troy arched an eyebrow, jealousy streaming through his body, "She did?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor nodded, jumping off the swing, "Apparently Miley and Lilly heard them through the walls on a lot of occasions."

"Eeew!" Chad said, covering his ears the best he could, while still swinging, "Enough outta you, Tay!"

"Fine!" Taylor said, as she and Troy went towards Gabriella and Sharpay, who were _still_ playing cookie war, "Fun much, girls?"

"Very!" Gabriella cheered, looking at the two, "Wanna join?"

"Uh, the swing's free!" Sharpay cheered, jumping up, while taking her cell out of her jean pocket, "Hold this for me Troy, will ya? I'm gonna race Chad!" she excitingly jumped off, and took the swing next to Chad, and the two soon started a competition, with Jason as judge, to see who could jump the furthest.

Troy just shook his head at her, and went to the closest bench, sitting down with her pink, rhinestone covered cell phone in his lap, while watching her. She really was something special. She wasn't like the other girls, she had something. He just wasn't sure what it was, but something was so appealing about her. It wasn't just her looks, and her great body… she was so sweet too. Especially after _Twinkle Town_ where they all became friends. Who _knew_ the Ice Queen before that, anyway? No one did, but now they were really friends with her…

Troy was pulled out of his thoughts by 'The Best of Both Worlds', Libby and Hannah edition, streaming out of Sharpay's phone. He looked at her briefly, as she squealed, her long golden mane flowing behind her, and then at the screen, where the name Hannah was flashing across. He decided to just answer it, it might be important, and Sharpay was busy.

He picked it up, and flipped it open with his thumb, "Yeah?"

"Libby!" a voice said, sounding really sorry and really rushed, "It's Hannah, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry… I really am! Jackson's an ass, I already yelled at him. I'm sorry he kissed you, he shouldn't have done that! Are you and Jesse okay? I mean… I wanted Jackson to call and apologise, but he didn't want to, so I had to do it for him _again_, Libby? Why are you not answering…?"

"Ah, this is Sharpay's phone!" Troy mumbled, confusion written across his face, "And you're… ah, you're speaking with _Troy_."

"Oh…" the other end got silent for awhile, as if the other person was thinking, "Oh, I get it… we're at that game. Yes, Sharpay, this is Miley, I'm sorry about you and Jesse. I just thought we decided to call ourselves our pop-star names when we spoke on our cell phones?"

"Once again…" Troy said, biting his lips, as his eyes locked with Sharpay's, and she jumped off the swing, and started to come towards him, "You're speaking with… _Troy_!"

"Suuure…" Hannah or Miley, or whoever it was said, and he could almost see the person roll her eyes, "Stop using your manly voice, Shar, it's not funny, and I'm in a rush!"

"Sharpay's not here!" Troy exclaimed, closing the phone with a smack, as Sharpay stopped in front of him. He looked up at her with a smile, "I think it was wrong number… Someone was calling for Libby?"

"Oh, hah…" Sharpay said, a nervous expression on her face, "Yeah, I wonder who that was for…"

"But she did mention your name…" Troy said, as he thought the conversation over in his head, "And Miley… You know a Miley!" he paused and stood up, to be at eyelevel with her, "This is weird… what are you hiding, Sharpay?"

"Hiding?!" Sharpay scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

"You're hiding something, and you won't tell us!" Troy said, throwing his arms into the air, "The girls have been noticing it too! And then all the weekends you're gone.. I'm starting to believe you're a secret super hero of FBI agent or something! Is your last name Bond?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Stop being ridiculous, Troy!" she snapped, "I'm not hiding anything, I'm just visiting family!"

"Sure…" Troy said, crossing his arms firmly, "You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is. Sharpay, I like you… And I really want to date you, but I can't date someone who doesn't trust me, and who doesn't tell me what's up. Please… I'm in love with you…"

Sharpay looked at him for awhile, before letting out a deep sigh. She turned her head backwards to the gang, who were all still playing around, and then back to him. She grabbed his arm, and quickly started walking out of the park, "I'll show you then…"

Kelsi looked after them, and softly poked Gabriella in the side, "What's up with them?" she whispered.

"I dunno…" Gabriella replied, her eyes following her friends, "But I think it's important… Let's figure it out?"

"Let's head back later." Kelsi confirmed, nodding her head.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed, nodding her head too, "Let's."

--

"You have to promise not to be mad, and not to freak out, and not to spill my secret." Sharpay told Troy, as they stood in front of her huge walk-in closet, her hand safely tucked in his, "Can you promise that?"

"Yeah, of course," Troy said, nodding his head, as he stroke his thumb across her hand, "Though you've got me curious now… I wanna know."

"You will, don't worry." Sharpay said, opening her closet, and pulling him with her through it, and through the door, and into the room, where she paused.

"Wow, what's this?" Troy asked, looking around in awe.

"Look around, while I go in there for a sec, okay?" Sharpay stated, pointing at her Libby-closet.

Troy nodded to her, still confused, and watched her, as she went in there, closing the door behind her. He looked around, his eyes shifting from the mixer, to the microphones, to her shelves, and to the wall, where several pictures of Jesse McCartney, Libby Lee, Hannah Montana, London Tipton and some girl with purple hair were hanging, along with a lot of magazine clippings of the same people – the most resent one being the front page of _Trendy Teen Magazine_, with Jebby's last kiss.

He went over there and studied the cuttings closely, his eyes shifting over Libby Lee's soft features. He was over his crush, really, but she was seriously nice to look at anyway. He couldn't help it. Plus, her voice was the most awesome one. He found a few pictures of the girls too, and then some with himself and the guys on. He didn't know what was going on with this room down here, and why he'd never been there before, but something was up… He couldn't wait for Sharpay to come back, so he'd find out.

"Troy?" Sharpay called and he turned around, to find the door into the room she was in, cracked open, "I'm coming out now, but remember… _no_ freaking out!"

"I promise!" Troy quickly agreed, nodding his head, even though she couldn't see him, "I promise, Sharpay, just come out please!"

"Cool…" she mumbled, and then the door crept open, "But you might want to call me Libby…"

Troy's breath got caught in his throat, when the person who stepped out of the now open door, was Libby Lee, _not_ Sharpay Evans. The black haired girl stood before him, in one of her most worn outfits. The one she'd been dressed in when he went to see her and Hannah in concert, during chapter one. Y'know, the chapter with the title 'Why Don't You Kiss the Best of Both Worlds?'?

"Wha-eh…" Troy was kinda speechless. He watched her beautiful face, as she shot him a smile, and stepped towards him, taking his hands in hers. As she got closer, her face started to look more familiar, and as his eyes locked with hers… He saw someone else. He swallowed hard, and leaned in to place a soft, quick kiss on her lips, "Sharpay… You're Libby Lee?"

"I am." Libby confirmed, nodding her head, "I am, yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys before. Only Maddie and Ryan know. I had to keep it a secret, though the girls got closer and closer to the truth. Miley revealed that my boyfriend's name was Jesse, and then we broke up, while Jebby broke up. The pieces sorta fitted, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, still totally amazed, as he had her hands in his, "Wow… I'm… speechless. You're a famous popstar. You dated Jesse McCartney and hung out with London Tipton and Hannah Montana. I'm… wow, I dunno what to say, Shar?"

"So you're not mad?" Libby questioned, arching her eyebrow, so it was hidden behind the black curtain of her hair.

"No." Troy shook his head, "I can't be mad because of this. That wouldn't be fair."

"Great…" Libby said, smiling again, "And you're not gonna tell anyone!"

"No, of course not…" Troy said, releasing her hands, as he thought of something, "Ah… this is awkward, though. I've had a crush on you for so long… And eh… How come you can manage to listen to all our obsessed talks about you, and Jesse and Hannah? I mean… doesn't that feel weird?"

"It does…" Libby confirmed, nodding her head, while grinning slightly, "And I decided to ignore your sickly crush on me. And just… be supportive of Gabriella and her opinions, though I was sorta honoured."

Troy laughed, his eyes focusing on something behind Libby's shoulder, a smile coming to his lips, "Okay… But thanks for telling me,_ Sharpay_." He said, "It means a lot to me, that you've decided to trust me with your secret."

"Great…" Libby smiled, and then she turned around, and to her surprise… came face to face with her friends! She froze in place, and coughed slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella took a step into the room, Taylor and Zeke trailing closely behind her. After then came Ryan, Maddie, Kelsi, Jason and Chad. They all looked at her, their jaws practically on the floor.

Taylor bent down to pick hers up, and adjusted it, "What's going on here?"

"Who're you!?" Chad butted in, his eyes wide.

Libby scoffed "Look at the title of the fic you're in, and you'd _kno-ow_!"

Chad paused and took a closer look at the title. When he realized what the beauty was going on about, he exhaled, as he got the point, "Aaaah… Your name is Libby Lee!" he paused, as that name sounded familiar, "Oh my God, you're Libby Lee!?"

Taylor checked her watch, and cocked an eyebrow, "That only took two minutes for him to get the point, I think we're making progress."

"Yeah," Zeke agreed, nodding his head up and down.

"What is this?" Jason then asked, looking from Libby Lee to Troy, who was now smiling, "I mean… we followed Sharpay and Troy home from the park, and here he is with you?"

Libby frowned. She didn't know how much they'd all heard. She locked eyes with her sister, and breathed out a sigh.

"I think it's time." Maddie suggested, taking a step forward, "I really do."

"I agree." Ryan said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"What's going on, guys?" Gabriella asked, looking scared, but excited at the same time. She was so curious. But after she heard Troy call Libby Lee for Sharpay, she had her clues to what might be the answer, and she couldn't wait to see if she was right.

"Oh-okay…" Libby said, shrugging her shoulders, as her gaze drifted from one of her friends to another, until she'd been through them all, "I-I have something to tell you guys… _I'm_ Libby Lee, but I'm…" she reached her hand up and pulled her black wig off, in one quick motion, "…but I'm Sharpay."

A loud gasp was heard throughout the room, while Maddie and Ryan just smiled knowingly. They all just stared at her, while Sharpay looked at her friends, throwing her black wig in one of the comfy chairs by her coffee table. She didn't know what to say to them now, the ball was sorta in their court.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed, looking helplessly at her friend, "_You're_ Libby Lee?"

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded, biting her lip.

"She is." Maddie confirmed, stepping towards her sister, putting a comforting arm around her, "And at the school concert, _I _was pretending to be her, while _she_ was being Libby. It all sorta fitted, y'know?"

"I'm really sorry guys." Sharpay added, for good measure.

"Sorry won't do it!" Gabriella finally let out, her anger streaming out of her, "Sorry can't take back all the lies you've told us! All the cool things you've done without including us! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sharpay repeated, because she honestly didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay, Sharpay…" Kelsi said, nodding her head, while smiling, "Honestly, I'm shocked, but I understand. It's okay."

"Yeah, it is." Zeke agreed.

"No it's not!" Gabriella continued, stepping closer to Sharpay, "You're nothing but a liar!"

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay said, and this time, tears came to her eyes, as she looked at Gabriella, a girl she had really come to love as a good friend, "I really am."

"It's okay." Jason butted in, agreeing with his girlfriend, and his friend.

"No, you ruined everything!" Gabriella shrieked, _(A/N – yes, we also think she overreacts)_

"Calm down, Gabriella." Troy said, because he had to agree with the authors, "You're overreacting. Sharpay couldn't just tell people who she was, okay? And she's telling you now, you should be grateful for that!"

"Honestly, we're okay with it too." Taylor said, speaking up for her and Chad, while pointing at him, "I'm disappointed you didn't tell us, Sharpay. But I can understand, really. I'm not mad."

"Really?" Sharpay asked, a small smile coming onto her lips, as she approached Taylor, and wrapped her arms around her, "Thanks…"

She hugged all her friends, giving them each an apology, but when she reached Gabriella, the gorgeous Latino had her arms firmly crossed across her chest, not wanting to give the blonde a hug. She was disappointed, and hurt.

"Please, Gabby?" Sharpay begged, looking deeply into her eyes, "I love you, you're one of my best friends, and I'm sorry… Can't you forgive me?"

Gabriella looked away from her friend, so Chad decided to take action again:

"Okay?" he said, opening his arms, "This is just a suggestion, but all who agrees with me, that we should forgive Sharpay/Libby – _Shibby_ – yells 'yes'!"

"Yes!" they all cheered, but Gabriella still looked away, her eyes shining with hurtful tears.

"Gabriella, please…?" Sharpay begged, taking a step closer to her, to look her in the eye, but Gabriella pushed her away, and hurried out of the room, out of the house.

--

"I dunno what to do, Miles!" Sharpay whined into the phone, while the rest of her friends looked her, questions in their eyes, "What did you do when Lilly found out?"

"She was really mad…" Miley trailed of, "She found out because she snuck into my dressing room after I had a concert. But eventually, she came around. Just give her some time… talk to her, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Sharpay let out a deep breath, and then thought of something, "Anyway, Maddie, Ry and I also wanted to invite you guys to our birthday in a few weeks."

"Seriously? A triple birthday!" Miley cheered, laughing.

"It's a backyard party. Bring your bikini as well, we have a pool. Lilly and Oliver is also invited, tell them to bring it too."

"Ah, okay…" Miley paused, and giggled, "But I don't really think I can get Oliver into a bikini, is it okay if it's just Lilly and I?"

"Stop being stupid!" Sharpay said, and if Miley had been there, she would have gotten a smack on her shoulder, "You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, sure I did." Miley laughed, "But I'll bring them."

"Great," Sharpay smiled, "Now, here's something I haven't heard about in forever… what's up with you and Jake Ryan?"

"JAKE RYAN!?" Taylor squealed, clapping her hands together, "He's so hot! Can I meet him?"

"Calm down, Tay," Sharpay told her, a laugh on her lips, before turning back to her phone conversation, "Sorry Miles, Tay freaked out."

"I heard," Miley said, "And anyway.. Nothing's going on right now, really. I like him a lot, ya know? But… we'll see. Things take time."

"Yeah okay," Sharpay said, "But I've got to go Miles, thanks for the great advice, I'm gonna _make_ her forgive me."

"You're welcome, friend." Miley said, which caused Sharpay to break out, into one of their new songs, for their next album:

"_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around…_"

And Miley answered;

"_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground._"

And they finished off together, to the amusement of Sharpay's friends, who were still listening:

"_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend…_"

"I love you, Sharpay. You're a _True Friend, _if you know what I mean?"

"I love you too, Miley, and oh, I know what you mean. I remember."

"Great."

"Yeah, great."

--

Libby knocked on the door, looking over her shoulder every second, to see if someone had seen her, but no one was on the street. It was lucky, 'cause she wasn't in the mood to be chased by crazy fans, just because she had to make up with her best friend.

True, Miley/Hannah was her 'best friend', that's what they told people, and each other. But in reality, Miley's best friend was Lilly, and Sharpay's best friend was Gabriella, and that was the way it was. And Libby wanted her and Gabriella to make up. She couldn't stand to be angry with her friend.

She got a smile on her face when Mrs. Montez opened up the door, but froze when she realized just how in shock the older woman was.

"Uhm, hi?" she questioned, eyeing the teenage sensation, who was standing on her doorstep. She didn't listen to that kinda music herself, but she knew who Libby Lee was, because Gabriella had her CD's and a few posters in her room. You couldn't miss it, if you went in there, "How can I help you, ms… Lee?"

"Mrs. Montez," Libby giggled, "It's me… Sharpay.. Will you let me in?"

Mrs. Montez looked confused for awhile, before opening the door completely to let her in, "I'm not sure Gabby wants to see you, she mentioned something about you two having a fight?"

"We did, but I want to make up," Libby assured her, "That's why I'm dressed… like this? Can I please go on up?"

"Yeah okay…" Mrs. Montez gave in, because really, she had always loved her daughter's best friend, there was something special about her.

Libby shot her another smile, and bounced up the stairs, holding the demo CD in her hand, as tightly as she could. It was so special, and there was a very good reason, that _True Friend_ was written, and Miley had somehow managed to hint it to her, during their phone call. Because, while the world believed that they sang for each other, when Hannah and Libby went on stage, Hannah really sang for Lola, and Libby's part of the song was written for Gabriella. But they couldn't very well tell everybody that.

She knocked on Gabriella's door, hoping that she wouldn't smack her in the face with it. It took awhile, but she heard the faint 'come in' and peeked her head inside, slowly.

Gabriella looked up from the book she was reading, and narrowed her eyes in on her, slowly, "What do you want?"

"We have to talk." Libby said, moving into the room, and then shutting the door behind her.

"I have nothing to say to you." Gabriella said, turning her attention back to her book.

"Gabby, please…" Libby begged, sitting down next to her, "I risked my personal health by going over here like this!"

"Did you go all the way from your house to my house, dressed as Libby?!" Gabriella squeaked, closing her book with a smack, "Have you lost your mind?"

"No," Sharpay said, firmly, while looking her in the eye, "I haven't, I just want to make up with you, okay? I love you Gabriella, and you're my best friend."

"I don't believe you…" Gabriella said, looking into her lap, supposedly occupied by looking at her nails, "You have this whole other life going on, and… It seems impossible for you to still care about all us. I dunno…"

"I care about you more than anything!" Libby whined, and pulled Gabriella in for a hug, even though she did her best to resist, "If being Libby Lee meant losing you, I'd drop it in a heartbeat. Sure, I love Hannah, but she can't beat you, Gabby. You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend…" Gabriella said, finally looking Libby in the eye, even though her own were filled with tears, "…and will you please go back to being Sharpay now? I like you better that way."

"No," Libby shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "'Cause I have something to show you. I'm gonna go put a CD on okay?" she didn't wait for an answer, she stood up, and plopped the CD into the CD player, and pressed play, waiting for the tunes of _True Friend_ to come out, and when they did, she reached her hand out and gave Gabriella the first lyrics written for the song – it wasn't the final ones, "Read them."

Gabriella looked confused for awhile, but let her eyes move over the text as _True Friend_ softly came through the speakers. She listened to the song, and when she got to the bottom of the paper, her heart started beating faster, and she got so moved. She looked up at Libby, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sharpay…"

"I love you, Gabriella." Libby offered, "You're my best friend."

Gabriella stood up, and quickly pulled Libby in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her, tightly. When she pulled back, she slowly took Libby's wig off in the progress, looking at her best friend, "I can't believe you wrote that for me."

Sharpay giggled slightly, and looked at the paper. On the bottom was written, in her own curly penmanship;

_For Gabriella; you make my world better. You're a true friend. _

* * *

_There you have it guys, the end of chapter 15. We really hope you liked it, 'cause it was kinda hard to write. It was mostly about them finding out and stuff, and yeah… The next chapter is the last, and it'll be here soon. _

_If anyone is interested, we're gonna start a new fic as soon as we're done with the two we're writing now. It'll be soon, 'cause most of the chapter for "When the World Falls Down" are written, and we only need one more chapter for this, so… we're really excited to be starting it, 'cause it's a really, really BIG story. Bigger than this one, and this has taken us like… 6 months to write… Ah, has it really been that long?_

_Anyway, review us, and we'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. _

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa._

_Peace out!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Aw, you know what guys? This is the LAST CHAPTER! Can you believe it! It's so sad. But here it is…_

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own High School Musical, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Hannah Montana, That's So Raven, Phil of the Future, Jesse McCartney, or any of the songs we used in this chapter, except one, which is A Song For You. Stessa wrote that one. _

* * *

**The Crazy Life of Libby Lee**

**Chapter 16.**

**A Triple Fun-Flower Birthday Party – With Cake! **

"I can't believe that I get to celebrate my birthday with my siblings!" Maddie said, looking around the garden in awe, as all the handymen started hinging up lights, and getting all the tables ready. The big scene was already up, with microphones and everything.

They weren't gonna be too many people, but all their friends would be there. They had invited them from Boston, L.A., Pickford and Malibu, and they'd all be there. Maddie was so excited!

"No, it's great, isn't it?" Sharpay asked, placing an arm around her shoulders, "And it's gonna be so much fun!"

"When are the others gonna be here?" Ryan asked, making his way up to them, a smile on his happy face.

"Shouldn't you know?" Maddie asked, biting her lip, "You're the one who's dating Chelsea!"

"Stop making fun of me!" Ryan said, crossing his arms, "You should be one to talk, Troy and Zeke lovers!"

That wiped the grins of Sharpay and Maddie's faces, and they jumped on him, making him fall to the ground, his sisters on top of him. They struggled to fight him, because they wanted to win. And they won, 'cause Ryan wasn't the strongest person. However, when Rachel came outside to talk to her kids, she didn't want to believe that it was three 16 year olds, who were lying there. She might have believed they were 5.

"Guys, guys!" she yelled, standing there, hands on hips, "Get up from the grass, go into the house, and into your rooms, and get ready!"

The triplets stood up quickly, smirks playing across their faces.

"Sorry mom." Sharpay mumbled, acting like a guilty little kid, who had disobeyed her mother, "It'll never happen again, I promise you."

Rachel and Maddie both broke into a fit of giggles, and Ryan shook his head, hurrying into the house, to take a shower. Sharpay followed him, and Maddie went after, jokingly yelling:

"No, darling! Little Princess Sharpay! You want mommy to help you take a bath?"

--

The juke-box was already playing all their favourite music, when their friends from East High arrived. Maddie welcomed Zeke with open arms and a kiss, while Sharpay hugged Troy deeply, kissing his cheek. She grabbed Gabriella's hand too, and dragged her with her, towards the stage in the garden.

"We can all go on tonight." She told her best friend, "We can all sing. Miley and I will go on, and we'll sing songs from our new album, and we can all just dance and have fun. Sound good?"

"It sounds awesome!" Gabriella cheered, hugging Sharpay, "Does everybody here know about your secret life?"

"No." Sharpay shook her head, "But it's only around three people. The thing is jus that… I'm afraid I can't trust London, but on the other hand.. No one will believe her if she blows our secret. Miley and I talked about it, and we just figured we might as well let them know later. Truth is, Jesse is going to be here."

"Oh my God…" Gabriella said, covering her mouth with her hand, "JESSE MCCARTNEY!? HERE!?"

Taylor looked up from where she was standing, and rushed towards them, immediately, "Are you serious? SHARPAY?! Will he be here? Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay nodded her head up and down, watching as Taylor jumped into the air, and started singing _Beautiful Soul_, and dancing around like a mad woman.

Gabriella giggled slightly, "Do you think it's a sickness we can catch?"

"I dunno," Sharpay shrugged, her eyes following Taylor around the lawn, "…I guess I used to be like that. But not quite like that, 'cuz I was dating him, y'know? I was just crazily in love."

"Really?" Gabriella questioned, finally voicing some thoughts she'd had since she found out about Sharpay's secret life. She'd wondered a lot about her relationship with Jesse McCartney, and now she really wanted to know, "I mean… what was it like anyway?"

"What was what like?" Sharpay questioned, as they sat down on a bench, looking at each other.

"Being with Jesse McCartney?" Gabriella asked, leaned back against the wooden bench, "I mean, Miley told us a lot of stuff about you two, so it's really no secret that you slept with him… And I've never gotten that far with Troy, so yeah, I'm curious. To know… plus.. He is SO hot!"

"I know!" Sharpay giggled, "And you can ask, y'know, we're friends." She paused and looked thoughtful for a second, "He was my first. And it was great… I really loved Jesse, I still do. He may be Libby's best friend, or.. I dunno. I was happy with him, and the sex was… _wow_." She paused again, "But I sorta liked Troy all through it, and when you guys broke up, I… I felt like I had to break up with him too, but I couldn't do it. It was lucky for me that he had had the same thoughts."

Gabriella nodded for a second, thinking, "Yeah, and it's okay, really, Sharpay… Me and Troy just weren't meant to be. And I got over him, because… I noticed how he looked at you, so I figured.. No need to be angry towards him. I guess there was a reason that he liked Libby Lee so much!"

Both the girls laughed, and Sharpay pulled her in for a hug, "Anyway, I've been thinking some things over, and… We need to give you a fake personality too! So you can go with me when I'm on stage!"

Gabriella's eyes lit up, as a happy smile occurred on her face, "Seriously? That's awesome! Do I have to wear a wig too, and do I get to dress up weirdly?"

"You can be whoever you wanna be." Sharpay told her, "So now it's time to be creative. I have to give Troy a personality too, so he can go as well. And the other guys if they want to!"

"That's be awesome!" Gabriella cheered, just as a loud bang was heard, followed by:

"That's it, girlies! Raven's in the house!"

Sharpay started laughing, and bounced up, running across the garden, and jumped into Raven's open arms. Raven wasn't quite ready for that greeting, so they fell onto the grass in a heap, Sharpay landing on top of Raven.

"Oh snap." She whispered, which only caused Sharpay to laugh more.

Troy and Eddie eventually came and helped them both stand. They got up, and dusted off their clothes, and the others greeted them too, and everything was great.

"Chelsea!" Ryan said, pulling the red head in for a deep hug, kissing the side of her head, "How was the flight!"

"It was okay…" Chelsea smiled, looking happily into his blue eyes, "I missed you, Ry! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks…" Ryan said, pulling her in for another hug.

"Oh, look at them," Taylor mumbled, nudging Kelsi in the side, "I can feel some love in the air."

"Me too," Kelsi said, putting her arm around Jason, "They're perfect for each other."

"I think so too."

They turned around, and were surprised to find Keely standing there, with a guy they hadn't seen before. Kelsi hugged Keely, and laughed, "Hey Keel!"

"Hey Kels and Tay." Keely said, "Plus some guy I don't know, and this is Phil…"

"Hi!" Phil said, shaking their hands, "Where's Sharpay?"

"Some place making out with Troy." Taylor mumbled.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, nudging her in the side, "I'm right here, and last I knew off, Sharpay was jumping on Raven, okay?"

They all laughed, and turned to sit down at one of the tables, where Rachel had placed a ton of sodas and candy for them to enjoy. It was supposed to be a huge garden party, and they couldn't wait to have fun. It was gonna be great!

--

Maddie had taken off with Zeke to greet London, Zack, Cody, Esteban, Carey and Mr. Moseby in the airport, while the others were waiting for Miley, Oliver, Jackson, Jesse, Lilly and Robbie Ray to arrive. They were pretty sure that Roxy was going to be there too. Miley had mentioned something about it, and Jesse was definitely going with them. They were picking him up on the way, since they'd decided to drive to Albuquerque.

Suddenly a loud honk was heard from the other side of the house, and they all ran out there to greet the guests. The first out of the mini van was Jesse, and Sharpay jumped into his open arms, hugging him to death. He chuckled and spun her around, earning quite some stares from Kelsi and Taylor, who were practically drooling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Miley and Lilly screamed, both jumping on Ryan to hug him.

"This is so tight!" Jackson said, looking in awe around, and when his eyes caught Sharpay, he took a step closer to her.

She took another step back, holding tightly onto Jesse, a weird look on her face, "…stay away from me!" she told him, which caused everybody to laugh like crazy, as they went around the house, and to the garden, where Miley immediately jumped onto the stage, starting a beat.

To everybody's delight, she started singing _Nobody's Perfect_, making everyone dance around, having fun and just enjoy themselves. Sharpay took Jesse's hand, and dragged him with her, to Troy, who was sulking a little, because of the fact, that she was hanging onto her ex-boyfriend.

"Jesse…" she said, pointing at Troy, "This is my boyfriend Troy, and Troy, this is Jesse McCartney, my ex-boyfriend. Yeah."

"Hey," Jesse said, sticking his hand out, which Troy took, with doubts though, "You're a lucky guy, Troy. She's an amazing girl. Not the right girl for me, she might be for you."

"Oh yeah, she is…" Phil mumbled, just as he walked past them, to get a glass of soda.

Troy shot him a weird look, and chuckled, "Well yeah, and I don't want to feel weird about you two working together, so I guess we're friends, Jesse."

"Great." Jesse smiled, "I gotta know my Libby's boyfriend, right." he smiled, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"I'm Sharpay right now, Jesse." Sharpay giggled, joy written across her face, because it seemed like the two boys would get along.

--

After the rest of the guests arrived, it was time to open presents. There were a lot, but it was cool, because they all liked presents. They got through them all, and got some pretty weird things, but it was also fun, because Rachel, had wanted to give her kids something crazy, so she's gotten them each a fun-flower.

Maddie's was blue, Sharpay's was pink and Ryan's was green.

They all started laughing because of them, and Rachel went to put them in the grass, and install the water, if they wanted them play with them later.

After the others sang Happy Birthday for them all, which sounded kinda funny, since they had to include three names.

Then Sharpay decided that it might be time to hold some sort of speech, so she went on stage, getting everybody's attention:

"Hello." She giggled, smiling at them, "I wanna thank you all for coming. It means a lot to Ry, Maddie and I. You're the best friends anyone could ever have. I wanna say that… recently, a lot has been going on in my life, and a huge secret was revealed, but it's okay, I guess.. Now I can be honest with you all. And I can stop acting weird."

That caused them all to laugh.

"Ah maybe not, totally, but I'll do my best to try." Sharpay continued, "And I wanna thank Jesse for coming tonight, I know it can't be easy on you, so yeah.. Thanks for the great gifts, and I hope you all have fun. This stage is free for you all, and you can sing for us, or whatever. Right now I'd like to ask Miles up here, 'cause I want us to sing!"

Lilly and Oliver pushed Miley onto the stage, though she really wasn't up for it, but when Sharpay whispered in her ear, which song they were going to sing, she smiled. It was one from the new album.

"And we're singing…" Miley said, waiting Sharpay to finish the drum roll she had going on "…_You and Me Together_. I love you, Shar."

"Love you too, Miley."

The music started, and they got ready to sing, while the rest of the guests, got ready to dance.

_(Sharpay singing, _**Miley singing, **_**both singing**_

**Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
**_**After all we've been through  
Do we let our friendship end**_  
_**  
**__You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend, yeah it's…_

_You and me together  
_**(Together, together, together)  
**_Yeah, I'm always on your side_  
**(On your side)  
**_No one, no one, no one can ever change it  
__C'mon let 'em try  
__**(Let 'em try)  
**_'_Cause it's you and me together now_

_Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree_

_**You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
**_

**But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends, 'cause it's…**

**You and me together  
**_(Together, together, together)  
_**I'm always on your side  
**_(On your side, ooh)  
_**No one, no one, no one can ever change it  
****C'mon let 'em try  
**_(C'mon, let 'em try)  
_**'Cause it's you and me together now**

_**You and me together  
I'm always on your side**  
_**_No one, no one, no one can ever change it  
C'mon let 'em try  
'Cause it's you and me together now_**

They all clapped, and the two girls giggled, hugging each other close. They really did love each other, even if they fought like crazy. They jumped down from the stage, and Jesse took a seat instead, wanting to play a few slow, calm songs, for them to listen to, while they talked. He wasn't really in a party mood, and it was fun enough to just play for them. Therefore he started _Feelin' You_ – the song he once dedicated to Libby.

--

"Time to get some cake, everybody!" Rachel yelled.

They all ran to her, pushing Sharpay, Ryan and Maddie in front of them. There stood a lovely cake with three candles in, one for each of them. Maddie sent Rachel a big smile. She loved her "new" family, everything was really great here and she had all her friends from Boston there too.

"Here are the knife so you can cut the cake," Rachel said and handed Ryan the knife. He took it and cut three pieces for them.

"Anyone else who wanted a piece of this delicious cake? Else I'll just take the rest." Ryan said with a big laugh and put a spoonful of the cake into his mouth. He moved so the others could get some. Sharpay was standing with Troy, who was waiting to get a piece.

"Aren't you gonna share with me, baby?" Troy asked, looking at the cake. Sharpay giggled and put a little bite on her spoon holding it up to Troy's mouth. He opened his mouth to get it as she pretended to eat it herself.

"Why are you so mean?" Troy said, looking hurt at her.

"You only get it, if I get something from you?" Sharpay teased. Troy slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. She tasted like the cake; sweet. "That was not what I meant, but it'll do," Sharpay said after the kiss, putting the spoon into his mouth. Troy let out a moan.

"Uhm, this cake is really good. Can I have some more?" Troy said, his mouth full of cake.

"NO, go get your own piece. I have the rest for myself." Troy sent her a death glare and then ran off to get a piece by himself. A little after Troy came back, with a big piece of cake. He had whipped cream all over his face. Sharpay started laughing at him and couldn't stop.

"What is wrong?" Troy said and put a new bite into his mouth, which already was full.

"You got something right there!" Sharpay said and leaned in, licking his cheek off for whipped cream.

"EW, what was that for? Couldn't you have warned me or something? Should I lick your cheek too?" Troy said, getting really chick-mad, which just caused Sharpay to laugh even more.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. You just look so damn cute with it." Sharpay giggled. Rachel came near them.

"Troy, look I got another piece of cake more for you." Rachel said and Troy spun around, a blitz blinking. "Nice picture." Troy looked evilly at her, but she just smiled at him.

"Can a have some of it?" Sharpay asked, referring to the cake. Troy looked down at it.

"Okay," he put some on the spoon. Sharpay opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Troy couldn't resist and put it on her nose.

"Trooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyy, what was that for?!" Sharpay said and opened her eyes, to see Troy had ran away. "Get back here, you annoying kid!" Sharpay yelled and ran after him.

--

Maddie and Zeke who had followed the scene from a distance were dancing and laughing of the lovebirds.

"I don't think he will ever grow up." Zeke said, looking into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

"Me neither. As long you don't do the same I am happy." Maddie smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"As long you keep doing that, I'll never do that to you, okay baby?" Maddie giggled and kissed him deeply. They twirled around to the music, just enjoying the moment. Another pair who was dancing, were Ryan and Chelsea.

"Gosh… this is a really cool party." Chelsea mumbled, resting her head lightly on Ryan's shoulder, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course you're invited." Ryan chuckled, brushing her head lightly, "You're Sharpay's friend, and… I sorta like you."

Chelsea pulled back, a huge smile erupting on her face, "You do? Seriously? I really like you too, Ryan!"

Ryan smiled too, and softly leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on her lips, "That's great… we can make this work, right?"

"We have to," Chelsea agreed, nodding her head a little, "And it won't be a problem. We'll see each other when Libby is in concert. It won't be that big of a deal. She's doing one almost every week!"

"Good!" Ryan chuckled, kissing her again.

Phil and Keely were dancing right next to them, discussing Shibby's future.

"Well, then I guess she found Troy now…" Keely whispered, as she rested her head on Phil's shoulder, "They'll be together forever, right?"

"For ever and ever," Phil promised her, with a smile, "Sharpay's secret is blown when she's in her 30s, and then she just become Sharpay, and starts taking acting more serious. Troy was playing basketball professionally until then, but they star in a movie together, which becomes a success. In the end, Troy dies, 87 years old, and Sharpay dies a year later. They have four kids."

"That sounds wonderful," Keely mumbled, softly lifting her head, to quickly look at him, "I wish I could have such a wonderful life. Except I wouldn't be a pop-star, I'd be a famous journalist."

"You'll get a wonderful life too, Keel. I promise you that." Phil said, kissing her cheek.

"But you won't be there. You'll go back to the future!" Keely said, "I want you there, Phil… I love you."

"I'll be there, Keely, I promise." Phil assured her, while kissing her lightly.

--

"Gosh, Pay-girl," Lilly said, as she sat down next to Sharpay and Troy, who were talking and still eating cake, "This party is the bomb. It's so cool."

"Glad you enjoy it, Lilly." Sharpay replied, turning away from Troy, "It's kinda the thing about a birthday party! To just have fun, y'know?"

"Gosh, you make me feel so dumb!" Lilly giggled, before walking off again.

Sharpay turned back to Troy, and put the plate of cake in his hand, "I gotta go for a minute, Troy, I have to talk to Jesse… I'll be right back, kays?"

"Sure," Troy said, narrowing his eyes in on her though.

"I promise, Troy," Sharpay said, kissing him on the lips, "I love you. Jesse is just a friend now."

"But you slept with him…" Troy mumbled, "We haven't even slept together."

"I'll sleep with you…" Sharpay told him, kissing his lips again, "I love you, Troy. You can sleep in my bed anytime you want to!"

"I love you too…" Troy whispered, before pulling her head down for a really passionate kiss, which left her in a daze, after he got up and left her alone. She looked around for a second, before focusing on Jesse by the stage. She slowly went over there, and kissed his cheek, lovingly.

"Hey Shar…" he said, smiling at her, "Did you like your gift?"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Sharpay told him, "I dunno how you do it, but you pick out girls clothes, just perfect."

"It's a gift…" Jesse laughed, as he hugged her tight, and they jumped onto the stage, to sit there, "What's up? Having fun with Troy?"

"A lot, he's awesome," Sharpay replied, "But I figured I'd like to spend some time with you, you wanna sing together? We could sing _A Song For You_, I really love that one."

"Hmm, that'd be great," Jesse replied, before stiffening for a second, "Oh no…" he whispered, trying to duck behind Sharpay.

Sharpay turned her head to the side, and watched as London determinedly made her way towards them, without a doubt, doing her Jesse-hunt. She had to annoy them, always. It was like, a rule she made for herself or something. And Sharpay hated it – Jesse did too, a lot.

"Let's get behind the stage or something!" Jesse quickly said, pulling her down, as they ducked behind the side of the stage, trying to get out of London's view.

"JESSE!?" she yelled, as she went right pass them, "Jesse? Where are you!? _**JESSE!?**_"

Sharpay and Jesse both laughed, as they kept hiding from her, and Sharpay leaned up and whispered in his ear; "What does she like about you – us – we're not even that appealing!"

Jesse laughed again and threw her his famous 'I don't know'-look. Then Sharpay grabbed his arm, and jumped onto the stage, giving him a mic, while taking one too.

"We're going to sing _A Song For You_, and we wrote it together!" Jesse told them all, while Sharpay blew a bunch of kisses to Troy.

_(Sharpay singing, **both singing, **_**Jesse singing**

_I don't care what people say  
__I love you ev'ry night and day  
__I guess you are the one to blame  
__I know they say that love makes blind  
__If that's the truth, then I don't mind  
__I'll love you just the same_

**I know we're young; that's okay  
****I love you very much, though they  
****Say it all is just a game  
****I know it's true so what they do  
****Does nothing to us, you know it too  
****I'll love you just the same**

**_Oh-uh-ooh  
Nothing like love  
_****_It's you and I_  
**_**Oh-uh-ooh  
**__**You life me up  
**__**And make me fly  
**__**Oh-ooh-oooh  
**__**I love you so**_

Gabriella wandered around in the garden, feeling a tad left alone. Sharpay had Troy. Chelsea had Ryan. Keely had Phil. Taylor had Chad. Kelsi had Jason and Maddie had Zeke. They all had someone, and she didn't. She hated it. It was unfair. She wanted someone to love as well.

She was wandering and thinking so much, that she didn't notice the single person right before her, which caused her to walk straight into him. They both ended on the grass.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Eddie smiled, as he stood up, and helped her too, "It's fine, it was my fault too."

"Nah, I was… absorbed in my own world." Gabriella giggled, as they walked towards the cake table, together, "So yeah? You having fun?"

"It's okay," Eddie smiled, "I need someone to entertain me though."

"I guess I could be that someone, huh?" Gabriella suggested, as she locked eyes with him.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, taking another piece of cake, "I guess you could."

--

"You guys wanna play a fun game?" Maddie questioned, as her eyes landed on the three fun-flowers in the middle of the lawn, "'Cuz I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Oliver asked, arching his eyebrow, in a really funny way, which made Lilly and Raven burst into giggles.

"We have to jump over them, run through them, so we'll all get wet!"

"No way," London said, crossing her arms together.

"Say London?" Jesse questioned, "What if I kiss your cheek, are you up for it then?"

"Anything for you my future husband…" London sighed.

"Yay!" Sharpay smiled, clapping her hands together, "Let's play then! Maddie, you go first!"

Maddie nodded, and soon started running towards the fun-flowers, which had made the grass all slippery, but it looked fun, so the rest of them quickly followed, where several of them ended on the grass, in a heap. Zeke, Maddie, Ryan, Chelsea, Kelsi, Jason and Raven decided to play Christmas tree around one of them, and danced hand in hand, singing _Best of Both Worlds,_ while Oliver, Miley, Gabriella, Eddie, Jesse, London, Chad and Taylor splashed water at each other, guys against girls. Phil, Keely, Zack, Cody, and Lilly goofed off by the last flower, and Troy and Sharpay…

…they were just lying together on the grass, Sharpay on top of Troy, kissing each other wild and passionately.

God, it seemed like both Sharpay Evans and Libby Lee had crazy lives. But maybe Libby's was just a tad crazier. That was okay though, because for Sharpay; life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

_Goooooood! Aaah, cheesy ending much? ENDING!? Did you hear that? No, it's so sad. It's Goddamnit__ over. __Can you believe it? I'm like… really sad now. Goosh, I know Noukka is too. _

_We wanna thank you all for sticking with us through this fic, thank you for reading and for reviewing. It meant a lot to us, and we really hoped you've enjoyed this through it all. We have one more fic to finish, and then we'll probably (cross your fingers) start our next fic, which is a HUGE deal for the both of us. We'll see, we hope school and life won't get in the way, yeah. _

_Take care, and  
__**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa. _

_Peace out! We love ya all!_


End file.
